


Lose Yourself

by frickfrackpaddywack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Biting, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Fertility Issues, Flashbacks, Forced Bonding, Gun Violence, Hallucinations, Hux is Not Nice, Kidnapping, Knotting, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Needles, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Kylo Ren, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punishment, Rape, Rimming, Self-Harm, Shaving, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Violence, original character/kylo ren - Freeform, vaginas and penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/frickfrackpaddywack
Summary: Kylo and Hux are in their last year of high school, and Kylo still hasn't presented. Of course, he's obviously an alpha, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify a few things, just in case it was too ambiguous, everyone in this universe is born with a penis and a vagina. Not everyone can get pregnant, and not everyone can impregnate. I hope to explore it more in other parts of the story that I am planning and will hopefully write! If you have questions, feel free to leave a comment and I will do my best to answer you!

Kylo scratched at his skin, hoping to relieve the strange itching underneath it he had been experiencing for the past week. His face was flushed again too, and he was beginning to feel nauseous. He was probably sick. He desperately wanted to go home, but no, thanks to mister 'I'm an alpha and the student council president' Armitage Hux, he was sitting outside Principal Snoke's office, waiting to be reprimanded for punching a student. It wasn't even Kylo's fault. He'd just felt so damn irritable, and the kid wouldn't stop chewing his gum so loud, and Kylo had needed to punch him to make him stop. Still, he was pretty sure Snoke wouldn't see it that way. Of course, if stupid fucking Hux hadn't told on him, he could have been at home, and dying of whatever was wrong with him instead of slouched in the uncomfortable chairs waiting for a hole to open up and swallow him.

 

The door clicked open, the small sound feeling louder than usual, jolting him from his thoughts. Kylo sighed, and stood up, a wave of dizziness making him pause.

 

“You can go in now,” the secretary said sharply, giving him a disapproving look. He quickly bit back the scathing remark he wanted to make as he stood up, straightening his wrinkled school uniform.

 

God, he couldn't wait to leave this town behind, and everyone in it. The second he presented, he was out. He had no doubt he would be an alpha, so there was no problem in him leaving. Only omegas ended up trapped at home, and his only comfort was that there was no way that was going to happen to him. After all, he had an alpha, and beta for parents. The chances were pretty damn slim that he'd be anything less, and besides he was built like an alpha. It really wasn't a matter of if he was an alpha, so much as it was a matter of when he'd present.

 

Kylo entered the office, and two sets of eyes turned to glare at him. Hux stood there look smug as could be. Kylo wanted to punch him too. The bastard had presented as an alpha at sixteen, two years ago, and was one of three in the entire school. Almost everyone else had presented as beta, and tended to fawn over him. The omegas were the worst, though – always throwing themselves at him, hoping to catch his eye. Kylo was a 'late bloomer' as his mother would say. Once he presented, he'd challenge Hux properly, and knock him down a peg or two. He sneered at Hux, bumping his shoulder as he passed him to sit down in the chair in front of Snoke's desk. A wonderful, heady scent flooded his nose as they touched, and Kylo decided he hated Hux even more. No one should be allowed to smell that good on top of everything else. Where did you even get cologne that nice?

 

He flopped down in the chair, and wished that he hadn't. His body was aching again, and sitting down that hard made pain jolt up his spine. He winced before crossing his arms, and pointedly staring out the window, not ready to see the look of disappointment Snoke seemed to have reserved specifically for him.

 

“Mister Hux has informed me that you assaulted a student today. Is that correct?” Snoke asked. The old man sounded tired. Kylo could feel the desire to argue rising in him, but instead he nodded his head in one sharp movement. If he agreed he could go home sooner, and maybe have a bath or something.

 

“Very well. Do you have anything to say in your defence?” Snoke asked.

 

Kylo wanted to say 'yeah, I'm probably dying and the kid needed to learn to chew quietly', but somehow he didn't think that would fly.

 

“Not really,” he said, gritting his teeth. Was it getting hotter in the room? All he could smell was fucking Hux's cologne or whatever. It was making his stomach turn.

 

“I see,” Snoke said, staring at him for far too long to be comfortable, before sighing. “One week suspension then,” he said.

 

Kylo's head snapped back towards Snoke, and he stared at him in shock.

 

“What?”

 

“It has been brought to my attention by our esteemed student council president here that you have gotten into an increasing number of fights this month, and that detention has not been effective at swaying you from acts of violence. I am hoping that a more severe punishment will...encourage you to make better choices in the future,” Snoke said.

 

“But Sir -” Kylo started, not sure what he could possibly say to change his mind.

 

“Kylo, you're a bright young man, but you lack self control. I suggest that you work on that while you're at home this week,” Snoke said. He then raised one hand, and waved it, gesturing for them to leave.

 

Kylo stood with an angry huff, and stomped over to the door. This was totally unfair! His parents were going to kill him – not literally of course, but the looks of disappointment would be hard. It would probably cause another fight between his parents too. Great. Just what he needed when he felt like death. He wouldn't be surprised if his dad went on another 'business trip' that lasted for months on end. Maybe they'd send him to stay with Uncle Luke again. The thought made him want to scream.

 

“Oh, and Kylo,” Snoke called just as he'd reached the door. “I've asked Hux to keep a sharp eye on you. Do try to behave,” he said.

 

It took all Kylo had to not slam the door. He followed Hux out of the office, and as soon as they were clear, he grabbed him by the arm, and shoved him against a wall.

 

“My, my, Ren – getting into another fight already. Principal Snoke will be so...disappointed,” he said, grinning wickedly at him. “If you aren't careful, you might just find yourself expelled. Then where will you go?” he asked.

 

Kylo knew he should walk away, but everything in him was screaming that he needed to fight, claw, bite. He would happily be expelled if he could beat the shit out of Hux. He felt like he was on fire, and the only thing that would fix it was someone's blood on his knuckles.

 

“You. Me. Behind the bleachers right now,” Kylo growled at him, shoving him again just for good measure. He stalked off towards the field, not even bothering to see if Hux would follow. The bleachers were far enough away from the building that no one would be able to see them, and Kylo would be long gone by the time Hux managed to tell on him. Whether he presented or not this year, he was leaving. He was done, and tired of pretending to care about stupid shit like school. Alphas could get jobs almost anywhere, with or without a formal education.

 

The grass slid beneath his shoes as he tromped across the field, the wet blades soaking him through to his feet. He paced back and forth as he waited for Hux to catch up. As expected of an alpha who had been challenged, Hux had followed him. Kylo was annoyed by how bored, and unconcerned he looked about the whole thing. Punching his face in would be the best.

 

“Honestly Ren, if this is your way of staying out of trouble, it's a wonder you haven't been expelled,” he said, brushing a stray lock of hair carefully back into its gelled perfection.

 

“Shut up,” Kylo snarled. “I'm going to beat your ass so hard into the ground, you'll be shitting dirt!” he roared, throwing himself at Hux, not willing to give him time to react. He'd had enough of his smugness.

 

Hux side stepped him, a little too easily, and Kylo had a hard time staying upright as his feet slid into mud. He huffed in frustration, then turned. He bore his teeth at Hux, and ran at him again. Hux grabbed his arm, and twisted it back, kneeing Kylo hard in the back, knocking the air from his lungs.

 

“Surely you can do better than that?” Hux taunted. “For someone who gets into so many fights, you aren't very good at fighting.”

 

Kylo felt like he was running in a pool, his movements slow, and clumsy. He was breathing too hard, and despite the rain that had started falling, his skin felt like it was burning. There was something wrong with him, but even still, he would beat Hux. He had to. He growled, wound back his fist, and let it swing forward with as much force as he could.

 

Under normal circumstances, a person would end up on their ass after being hit like that...or so he thought. Hux had caught it. His cold hand felt like a balm against his own feverish fist. How was Hux stopping him at every turn? Was it because he was an alpha, and Kylo hadn't presented yet? Or was it just because Kylo was sick? He headbutted Hux, the move finally catching him off guard. He looked up, and was pleased to see blood dripping from Hux's nose and mouth. Hux, however, had a strange look on his face. His eyes were dark, and his nostrils flared. He was still holding onto Kylo, and pulled him in sharply against him. Kylo braced himself for impact, but instead felt Hux's cold nose up against his throat.

 

Something was wrong. Hux's rich scent was everywhere, drowning out the rain, and mud, and grass. Kylo could only seem to hear the racing of his heart, thundering in his chest. He could feel his legs shaking, and a strange ache coursing through his body that made him tremble. He had never felt anything like it, and it frightened him. He needed to escape. He couldn't fight like this. He tried to struggle against Hux's grip, only to find him tightening his hands to the point of pain. Kylo could feel the ache travel into his cock, and he flushed. There was no way he was getting turned on by a fight – especially not one with this jerk.

 

Hux licked a stripe up Kylo's throat, and Kylo truly started to panic. Something warm, and wet was leaking between his legs, and for a moment he thought he had peed in his pants...except...

 

Hux inhaled sharply, and shoved him to the ground.

 

“What -” Kylo tried to ask, not entirely sure what was happening to him. Hux stalked toward him, and Kylo's panic ratcheted up to maximum. One of Hux's booted feet came, and rubbed against his cock through his wet pants, and Kylo gasped, the sensation sending shivers of pleasure coursing through him. He was achingly hard, and he wasn't sure when that had happened, but there was no ignoring it now.

 

“Do you know what you are, Ren?” Hux asked, a malicious grin lighting his face.

 

Kylo still didn't understand what was happening, only that his clothes felt too tight, and if Hux stopped moving his foot, Kylo would lose his mind. He shook his head, unable to think of anything other than the heat pooling in his groin.

 

“You're an omega,” he hissed, tipping his toes lower, beneath his cock, and into the wet heat of his cunt.

 

Kylo gasped, the feeling of something pressing at his entrance, a place he had never dared touch – because that's what omegas liked - made him leak harder, and he could feel the slickness of it coating his thighs, and making his school uniform sticky. He shook his head, denial bubbling up out of him.

 

“Impossible,” he moaned, as Hux pressed harder against his slick hole.

 

“I can smell you,” Hux said. He removed his foot, and Kylo whimpered at the loss, unable to stop himself.

 

There was no way he was some stupid omega. He was an alpha. He knew he was. He had to be! Yet, there was no denying the way his body was aching, the heat taking over him. He could really smell Hux now, and it made him quake with desire, and fear. He smelled so good, and he could feel his penis and vagina aching in tandem. He was so wet, and it wasn't from the rain.

 

Hux walked closer to Kylo where he was lying on the grass, staring up at the sky as rain blurred his vision. He crouched down, and it made everything so much worse. Hux was aroused – Kylo could smell it, and it made him want to beg. There was an alpha in front of him, ready to take him, and he wanted it. It was simultaneously the worst, and greatest feeling in the world. A cold hand brushed his cheek, and Kylo leaned in to it. He couldn't seem to stop himself, even as he screamed in his mind to get up, run, fight, anything! Somewhere he had suppressants, though it was a bit late for that now. He shook, as Hux grabbed him by the shirt, and dragged him underneath the bleachers.

 

It was a bit drier there, and it kept most of the rain off of them, which was nice. Kylo felt dazed, and when he looked up at Hux, he was taking off his tie.

 

“I'm going to fuck you,” Hux said, calm as could be, though the obvious bulge in his pants betrayed him.

 

“Don't you dare!” Kylo squeaked, reality trying to slip through the haze of arousal. Hux grabbed one of his wrists, and Kylo lost himself in the sensation of being touched, not noticing that Hux was tying his wrists together with his tie.

 

“Let me go!” Kylo tried again, even as he unconsciously spread his legs. He pulled at the bindings, but the sharp tugging did nothing to free him.

 

“Look at you,” Hux said softly. “Spreading your legs for me, practically begging me to fuck you,” he said, trailing a finger over the seam covering Kylo's stiff cock. He bucked into the touch, keening at the too light sensation.

 

“You know what would be even better, though?” Hux said, voice low as he whispered against Kylo's ear. Kylo was panting, the only scent now was Hux, and it was in his mouth, and nose, filling him up with need. He felt like he was going mad.

 

Suddenly, Hux pulled back, and barely touching Kylo, he said, “I want you to beg me.”

 

Kylo stared at him.He'd rather die. There was no way in hell he'd beg Hux of all people to fuck him. He pointedly looked away from him, as he tried to desperately ignoring how wet, and hard he was.

 

“No?” Hux asked, and Kylo shook his head minutely back and forth. “Alright then.,” he said, like this was some ordinary conversation. He pulled back from Kylo, and despite that, there still didn't seem to be enough oxygen to breath. Hux turned to leave, and Kylo began panicking for another reason. He felt like he was going to die if someone didn't fuck him, and Hux was an alpha, and already there. The question was where did his pride stand?

 

“Wait,” he called out, hating how desperate he sounded. His pride could die. He needed this.

 

“Yes?” Hux asked, turning just enough to watch Kylo squirming.

 

“Can you just...come back?” he asked, avoiding the real issue. If he could smell Hux's scent again, he felt like maybe this would be easier.

 

“Tell me what you want first,” Hux demanded, crossing his arms as he turned to fully face Kylo.

 

Kylo wanted to howl with frustration. He swallowed it, and lowered his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Hux's smug face.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” he ground out.

 

Hux seemed to contemplate him for a moment, but then shook his head.

“I do believe I said I wanted you to beg me,” he said, grinning viciously.

 

Kylo could feel shame and embarrassment fighting him, trying to get him to yell at Hux to go fuck himself...but his body was on fire, and he wanted to feel Hux's cool skin against him. The thought sent a shiver through him, the idea of all that pale skin pressed against his, and he could feel his cunt leaking heavily now with his need.

 

“Fuck! Fine! Please fuck me!” Kylo snarled, trying to hold on to what was left of his pride.

 

“Properly,” Hux said, finally moving closer.

 

The scent was too much, and Kylo's hips were bucking off the ground, rutting into the air. Damn his pride, he wanted Hux to fuck him so hard he couldn't remember his name.

 

“Please, alpha, fuck me! I need it! Please!” he begged, his will to resist finally breaking in the face of his overwhelming desire.

 

Hux smiled, and cupped his cheek.

 

“Now was that so hard?” he asked, mocking.

 

Kylo had no responses left. Hux's hand felt amazing on his face, the coolness of it soothing the fire, while his scent drove him closer to insanity. Too soon it was gone from his skin, and pulling his clothes off instead. The cool air should have helped, but each bit of air that touched his skin felt like a caress, and it was too much and not enough all at the same time. Hux rubbed over one nipple, and Kylo screamed, his cunt twitching with need, wanting to be filled with Hux's hard cock.

 

“Please, please, please,” he chanted over and over, his head falling back as Hux sucked and nipped at his skin. He kinda hoped it left a mark.

 

His pants came off next, along with his underwear, and he leaked freely onto his thighs, and the grass. He watched as Hux reached lower, and he twitched with need, only to be denied as Hux ran his fingers over the lips of his cunt, teasing him as he toyed with the hair there. Kylo was making a whining noise, pulling at his tied hands, wanting to force Hux to touch him. The bastard just laughed, and trailed a wet finger over Kylo's cock instead.

 

“Hux, please, I need you to fuck me!” he wailed. “Stop teasing!”

 

Hux let out a low chuckle as he finally unzipped his own pants, and freed his cock from his underwear. Hux was well built, and Kylo's mouth watered at the site. Hux really was perfect, and for once Kylo didn't want to kill him for it.

 

“Hurry,” he panted, even as his nerves peaked through. He had never had sex before, and he had no idea what to expect, especially since it was his first heat.

 

Hux grabbed his hips, and lifted him slightly, bringing his cock to Kylo's entrance. Kylo was barely breathing, tears springing to his eyes as Hux let the head of his cock tease his entrance for just a moment, before finally sliding into him.

 

Kylo couldn't stop himself from crying out in pleasure, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he squeezed them tightly shut. Nothing had ever felt so perfect. Hux seemed to have lost what was left of his composure as he started fucking Kylo in earnest. He picked up a brutal rhythm, his hips snapping forward with each thrust, and Kylo struggled to keep up, resisting the urge to just lose himself. Hux's hands were going to leave bruises on Kylo's hips, he was holding him so hard, pulling him onto his cock . One hand released him to play with one of Kylo's nipples, sending sparks down his spine, the pleasure building like a wave that would surely drown him. Hux grabbed the tie holding Kylo's wrists together, and pulled him upright, changing the angle. He slid Kylo's hands over his head, and sat them upright.

 

“Better hold on,” he panted against Kylo's lips, not really kissing him at all. Kylo closed the small gap between them, kissing Hux, biting and nipping at his lips. He quickly had to pull back so he could breath, turning his face, and letting Hux suck on his neck. Hux's hands moved from his hips, to his back, and sharp nails dragged across the expanse of his skin, and Kylo gasped in pleasure and pain.

 

“Fuck, Hux, I can't -” he started, unsure what he was trying to say. “I need -” he tried again. He was so close, but he was missing something.

 

Hux seemed to know what it was that Kylo needed. Unfortunately Kylo figured it out far too late. Teeth sunk into his neck, and Kylo exploded in pleasure, his orgasm hitting him so hard he thought he might pass out. His vision went black for a moment, so maybe he did. He screamed as it overtook him, and held onto Hux as best he could, clinging to him for dear life, afraid he would lose himself in it. Hux had stilled, nails digging painfully into Kylo's skin, as he came, filling Kylo to the brim. Kylo was crying, his forehead pressed to Hux's.

 

Then reality hit.

 

“You bit me,” he sobbed. Hux had essentially claimed him for life, and there was no way to fix that. “Why would you...why?!” he demanded, hysteria setting in now that he was no longer completely high with arousal.

 

Hux pulled back, and took Kylo's face between his hands, his cock still pulsing inside of him.

 

“As your alpha, I have control over your future. You should be happy,” Hux said, panting still.

 

“Happy?” Kylo screeched. Hux had clearly lost his mind.

 

“Yes. You'll never have to worry about anything, ever again. Won't that be nice? Of course, you can't stay in school, but that's alright, you were going to fail anyway,” Hux continued, not making any sense.

 

“I don't want this,” Kylo cried, fear clinging to him, even as arousal started to form in him again. His heat wasn't over yet.

 

“You will, in time,” Hux said, petting his hair. His thumb rubbed over the mark on Kylo's neck, sending sparks of want through him.

 

“We can leave this town together,” he said, pulling Kylo into a bruising kiss.

 

His heat was making his brain fuzzy again. With Hux he could leave their town, and go elsewhere, and not have to worry about his status. He wouldn't have to worry about other alphas. He would be as close to free as he could get really.

 

“I...but, you don't even like me?” Kylo tried to reason.

 

“Liking you has nothing to do with it,” Hux said, already getting hard again. “It's about control. It's about power. I can control you, so I can control your family's power. You were going to ruin your family name, and now, thanks to me, that power, that influence, won't disappear due to your nature. I can use it, to create change in the world. You should be grateful,” Hux said.

 

Was that really true? Sure, he didn't care for politics like his mom, or whatever the hell it was his father did that was almost definitely illegal...but that didn't mean he didn't have potential, right? He looked at Hux, trying to figure out what he had meant. Then it hit him. It wasn't about potential...it wasn't about Kylo as a person at all. He was an omega, not an alpha. The minute he presented he had lost. He had almost no rights. Hux biting him was almost kind, as much as it was cruel.

 

“Do you get it now?” Hux asked.

 

Kylo nodded. He had a smart alpha, a strong alpha. He was lucky that Hux had been there and not some creep. His family's legacy could have fallen to some random stranger! Hux had...saved some part of him, even if it was for his own gain. Maybe if he tried to behave Hux would let him do what he wanted with his life. Maybe all hope wasn't lost.

 

“Thank you, Alpha,” Kylo said, too ashamed of his submission to look at him.

 

“Good boy,” Hux said, tilting Kylo's head up so he would look at him, as he slid Kylo back onto his cock. Kylo gasped, the pleasure too much. It wasn't just the physical pleasure either. He was finally hearing words he hadn't realized he had been so desperate to hear. That he was good. Maybe being Hux's omega wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo just wants to sleep, and not think about the ways his life is changing. He definitely doesn't want to talk about what happened with his parents, and if Hux could please stop making everything worse somehow, that would be great!

Kylo lay on the ground, exhausted, but finally free of his heat. He watched Hux clean himself up, tucking his shirt back into place, and straightening his now wrinkled tie. He didn't want to move. Moving meant admitting it had all been real, and he wasn't ready for that yet. It was all too much.

 

A piece of material hit him in the face, scaring him half to death. He picked it up, and examined it. It was a pair of gym shorts that smelled distinctly like Hux. He wrinkled his nose, realizing that they were probably dirty.

 

“Why did you throw these at me?” he demanded, sitting up too fast. The world spun for a moment before righting itself again. Hux rolled his eyes.

 

“Because I thought for a moment that you might not want to go home looking...like that,” Hux said pointedly, staring at the soaked crotch of Kylo's pants.

 

Kylo blushed, the heat blooming across his face, and down his neck. That was a fair point. His parents might be home, and he did not want to explain what had happened just yet. He hadn't even really processed it, and was not prepared to discuss his new place in life.

 

“Thanks, I guess,” Kylo muttered, as he pulled off his soiled pants and underwear again. It was nice to wear dry clothes, even if it was a pair of dirty gym shorts.

 

The rain had stopped. That was a relief. Hux was soaked from head to foot, and still managed to look put together – how very irritating. Kylo felt like a drowned rat, his longer hair sticking to his face and neck, and his school shirt clinging to him in a way that probably looked more awkward than anything.

 

He stood up to pull on the shorts, when it hit him like a freight train – they had sex. They had heat induced, unprotected sex, in the ran, at school, and Hux had bitten him, forcing a bond. He stopped, and stood there, his foot halfway in the air to go in the shorts, and he started to shake.

 

“Oh god,” he said. “Oh shit, fuck, shit!” he swore, panic clawing up his throat. He fell to his knees, and started clawing at the mark on his throat. It was so high, so very visible. He was a claimed omega. He was probably going to get pregnant from this. His life as he knew it was over.

 

Kylo's stomach turned, and he wretched. He hadn't wanted this. Being an omega was hard enough without having all of your choices stripped from you. Hux had been nice enough so far, but what if he was secretly awful? Sure, everyone at school dreamed of being chosen by him, but that hadn't been Kylo's dream. What did anyone really know about Hux anyway?

 

“Ren,” Hux called.

 

What if Hux was really mean, or locked him away like some alphas did? What if -

 

A warm hand touched his head stroking through his damp hair.

 

“You're panicking. Take a deep breath,” Hux said softly, but firmly – a command.

 

Kylo wanted to fight against it, and let himself fall into chaos, but Hux's hand gently touching him, and his tone made something buckle inside of him. It was probably the stupid bond. He took a deep breath, and then another, and did that until he was able to look at Hux again.

 

“Why were you panicking?” Hux asked point blank.

 

“Because I...I didn't want this. I don't know anything about you, not really...and we're bonded, forever! Do you understand how awful life often is for omegas? Of course I'm fucking panicking!” he snapped.

 

Hux sighed, and lifted Kylo's face, forcing him to look up from where he knelt.

 

“Here's what you need to know about me then,” Hux said. “I take care of what's mine. You are mine, so I _will_ take care of you. If you are good, if you do as I say, there will be nothing to fear. Punishment only happens when you are disobedient. Do you understand?” he asked.

 

Kylo wasn't sure he understood anything anymore. He could remember thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have Hux as his alpha, but what had driven that thought? Still, he had no real say, and even though the whole thing seemed vastly unfair, at least now he had some assurance that he wouldn't be left to rot, or thrown away.

 

“Yes, but -” Kylo started.

 

“Ah ah, none of that,” Hux admonished. “Either you trust what I'm saying, or you don't. Which is it?” Hux asked.

 

Kylo bit his bottom lip, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to trust Hux – he was an ass who had just...he didn't want to think about it. There was one thing bothering him insistently though.

 

“How do I know that you won't get rid of me when there's nothing left to gain from me?” Kylo asked, glaring at Hux, trying to see if his mask would slip. It didn't of course. He gave a smug little smirk, but that was it.

 

“You don't. I suggest you remain either useful, or entertaining if it worries you so much. Now, put your clothes on. We need to get you home,” Hux said.

 

Kylo blinked at him. What the hell was wrong with this man? Who said things like that after essentially ruining someone's life? If he was unclaimed he could have finished high school at least. Now he had to go be a house husband or whatever, and have kids, and oh god he felt sick again. He had nothing against kids, he just...had no instinct for it whatsoever. The idea felt entirely unnatural, much like him being bonded to fucking Hux of all people. 

 

With far too much aggression, he pulled on the shorts, grumbling the entire time about entitled alphas telling him what to do. 

 

“I can go home by myself you know,” Kylo grunted as he grabbed his backpack off the ground.

 

“Did I not promise to take care of you?” Hux asked, stilling him with a hand. “What sort of alpha lets his beloved omega go walking around in the dark by themselves. There are terrible people out there,” he said, as though he weren't one of them.

 

“Like you?” Kylo quipped, unable to stop himself. Hux glared at him, but said nothing. 

 

Kylo felt very off balance with him now. Normally he'd push harder to annoy him, or try to start a fight. He wasn't really sure what was okay and what wasn't anymore, and he was almost afraid to find out. He pulled himself free from Hux's touch, hating the way his mind seemed to want it back, and stormed his way out from underneath the bleachers. He looked up at the sky, the sun setting in pinks and purples, and felt the ache in his neck from the bite.

 

“I don't suppose you have a scarf or something, do you?” he asked Hux, who was still trying to flatten his tie.

 

“Afraid not,” Hux said, not sounding sorry even in the slightest. He was probably pleased by how damn visible it was. Asshole. 

 

Kylo huffed in frustration. There would be no hiding then. Maybe he would get lucky and his parents would be out. Maybe Mom would be at work, and Dad would be away on business, and everything would be fine? He shook his head. There was no way he'd be that lucky. 

 

“Come on,” he said, sighing as he led them away from the school.

 

Hux walked right beside him, occasionally touching the small of Kylo's back with one of his hands – usually while crossing a street. It made Kylo shiver, and a part of him desperately wanted to lean into the touch still. It pissed him off too much though to do it, so he usually tried to walk faster to get away. Unfortunately he and Hux were more or less the same height, and so he had no trouble keeping up with Kylo's rather weak escape attempts.

 

By the time they got to Kylo's neighbourhood, he had all but given up. Hux's warm fingers felt like a brand against his back as they walk up the few steps to Kylo's house, and he was sure he saw old Mrs. Woodrow peaking at them through her curtains. Great, now the whole street would know about him and Hux by the end of the day. Just what he needed. 

 

Sighing, he pulled out his keys, only for the door to swing open before he could get there. He stared at his mother for a moment, who looked pissed off, followed by shocked as her eyes landed on Hux. 

 

“Armitage, what a surprise!” she said, though there was an odd sort of tension to her voice that Kylo couldn't understand. “Bringing home my ill mannered son?” she asked, sharp eyes flicking over to Kylo. He saw it, the moment when she saw the bite mark. Her eyes widened and she looked between the two of them, concern growing by the second.

 

“I can explain!” Kylo shouted, unable to handle the tension for a moment longer. He clapped a hand over the mark, not wanting her to stare at it anymore, and walked past her with his head down, into the house, and grabbing Hux's arm to bring him in too. If they were having this conversation, then so was Hux. He didn't get to escape the awkwardness of the situation.

 

His mom closed the door softly, breathing for a moment, then turning abruptly to stare at them both again.

 

“Explain,” she said, voice sharp and commanding. Sometimes he forgot that his mom was an alpha too. It was unnerving how much he wanted to hide right then.

 

“Ms. Organa,” Hux started, his voice doing that smooth thing it did when he was trying to be convincing. His mom put up a finger to silence him.

 

“Not you,” she said. “I want to hear what my son has to say first. In private,” she added, going to grab Kylo by the arm. Hux's hand caught her half way there.

 

“I'd prefer it if you didn't touch my mate in such a manner,” he said, his smile soft but his eyes sharp. “And I'd prefer to have this conversation together, as well,” he added, stepping into her space.

 

Kylo cursed every deity he could think of. He watched as his mom's eyes went wide, and then narrowed. His mother might have been used to people arguing with her at work, being a district attorney and all, but in their home...there was going to be blood if he didn't step in.

 

“Hey! Why don't we all go sit in the living room and talk about this, instead of starting a fight in the hallway?” he stammered, throwing himself between them. 

 

They both looked like they weren't going to back down, glaring at each other. Kylo could feel the tension in the room, and this was not going to end well if he didn't do something. He turned into Hux's arms, and stared at him until he broke eye contact with his mother. 

 

“Please,” he asked quietly. He was blushing again, hating that he had to do this at all. He could feel his mom staring at him- in disbelief most likely. He couldn't break eye contact with Hux to check though. As for Hux, he looked almost surprised, and gave him a considering look, before patting his head, and smiling.

 

“Of course,” Hux said as he stepped back, and Kylo let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Thank you,” he said, offering up a small smile of his own. He turned to his mother then who had an odd, contemplative look on her face.

 

“Is dad home?” he asked. 

 

His mother nodded sharply, staring at Hux once more. Kylo wasn't sure what she was thinking, but it probably wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation they were going to have.

 

“I'll go get him,” she said, frowning.

 

As soon as she was out of the room, Kylo rounded on Hux.

 

“What was that?!” he demanded.

 

Hux titled his head, then gave the smallest of shrugs. 

 

“I don't like other alphas touching what belongs to me,” he said.

 

Kylo rolled his eyes so hard it hurt.

 

“She's my mother!” he snapped.

 

“And you think she doesn't have anything at stake here? That she wouldn't try to keep you from me? You really are naive, aren't you,” he said.

 

Kylo frowned at that. His mother didn't have much of a legal right to do that anymore, though if anyone could potentially challenge an alpha's bond it would be an omega's parents. It was almost unheard of, and there had only been one case in a small handful in which the parents had won...but maybe...

 

“Stop that,” Hux said, interrupting Kylo's train of thought.

 

“Stop what?” he asked. He hadn't been doing anything wrong per se, yet somehow he felt guilty.

 

“Stop trying to think of ways to escape me,” Hux said, turning as Kylo's parents came back through the door. Kylo didn't know why, but he felt bad that Hux had realized what he had been thinking.

 

His father let out a low whistle as he rounded the corner.

 

“Damn kid, that's quite the mark you got, huh?” he said, chuckling nervously.

 

Kylo covered it with his hand again, as he wished desperately that it wasn't there at all. He gave his father a shaky smile. His dad looked at Hux, sizing him up.

 

“Is it alright with you if I give my son a hug?” he asked, sounding annoyed.

 

“Of course Mr. Solo, and I appreciate you asking first,” Hux said, staring at his mom the entire time.

 

Kylo lost track of the conversation for a minute – though he could hear his mom yelling at Hux – as his father enveloped him in a firm hug. Kylo buried his face in his dad's shoulder, inhaling the scent of his aftershave, clinging to him as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him again.

 

“It'll be okay, son,” he whispered.

 

Kylo wanted to believe that so badly, but a large part of him knew that there was nothing really 'okay' about the situation he was in. He just hugged his dad harder, before allowing the world to filter back in.

 

“I want to know exactly how this all happened,” his mom said, still facing off with Hux. “And don't think for one second that I trust you, young man,” she said, pointing a finger at him too. 

 

“What happened to not fighting in the hallway?” Kylo demanded, before Hux could even respond. Hux stiffened for a moment, as did his mom.

 

“Of course, my apologies, Kylo,” Hux said, turning to face him. Kylo wasn't sure what to do with this weird, polite version of Hux, or with the use of his first name. It did explain why everyone seemed to think he was great though, but he was still pretty sure that it was a mask he wore to get what he wanted – and what he wanted right now was Kylo.

 

“How about you go get some drinks for everyone?” his dad suggested, gesturing for Kylo to head to the kitchen. 

 

Wonderful, less than a day presenting as an omega, and he was already being cut out of conversations. He looked at each of them, taking in his mother's tight lipped scowl, and his the tension around his father's eyes. The only one who seemed even remotely close to relaxed was Hux. At least if his dad was there, he wouldn't have to worry about them murdering each other...as much.

 

“Fine,” he relented, huffing as he passed everyone. 

 

He stomped his way to the kitchen, irritation making him want to break something. He should be there discussing things too, not getting drinks. Maybe his dad was just trying to spare him the upset of Hux and his mom arguing? He sighed, placing his forehead on the counter. It didn't matter why – this was his life now.

 

What did they even have to drink? There was water of course, which would get him back the quickest. He looked in the fridge and saw a carton of orange juice, milk, and the remnants of a smoothie. He didn't really know what Hux liked to drink...He could try making tea, maybe? Everyone liked tea, right? They had some nice herbal stuff that didn't have caffeine in it. He knew his mom liked the raspberry one a lot. Hmm, maybe he would make some hot water and just bring out a bunch of tea bags, and people could pick their own. That seemed reasonable.

 

He put the kettle on to boil, and waited.

 

Why did water take ten thousand years to boil?! He stood in front of the stove, waiting as patiently as he could for the kettle, staring at it with frustration. They had probably planned out his entire life by now, with how long it was taking. He paced back and forth, anxiously wringing the bottom of his shirt. Maybe he could go change while he waited? His clothes were still wet after all. He should also probably grab Hux a towel.

 

He ran up the stairs, and into his room, and stopped. It smelled...wrong. How could it smell wrong? He was the only one who ever went in it. He sniffed the air as he changed shirts, when he realized what the difference was – it didn't have any of Hux's scent. He quickly yanked off his wet top, tossing it on the ground, before throwing on a t-shirt. He went to change out of the shorts, but his brain liked that he smelled of Hux, was wearing his clothes, and his scent. He scowled, and push them down, changing into a pair of soft pyjama bottoms. Ha! That would show him! He didn't need his scent to be happy. 

 

He marched back down the stairs, towel in hand, just in time for the kettle to go off. Finally! He filled a tea pot, and brought out a bunch of mugs, a small assortment of teas, as well as milk and sugar. He piled everything onto a plate, and did his best to carry it out. He reached the door to their sitting room, but stopped when he heard them talking, the door barely ajar.

 

“It is my lawful right -” Hux was saying.

 

“There's no way you can expect me to believe that my son agreed to be your mate,” his mother said.

 

“I never said -” Hux said, as his father said, “Now Leia, maybe we should just ask -” 

 

“I don't care if it was an emergency, or how noble you claim your intentions are, I will fight this,” she said, anger lacing her tone.

 

Kylo pushed the door open with his foot, tired of everyone talking about him, and making his decisions for him- and it had been less than a day. He put the plate down with a bit too much force, and glared at each of the alphas in turn.

 

“Do I get a say in this?” he asked.

 

His mother's mouth twitched with displeasure, before she inclined her head. Kylo looked at Hux, who gestured for him to continue. Kylo walked over and stood between them, so everyone could see him. He tossed the towel at Hux, who seemed grateful for it. He then let out a long sigh. He didn't know what he wanted, but this arguing wasn't it.

 

“Mom, you know better than anyone what the law says – bonds are pretty much untouchable. Besides, if Hux hadn't been there I could have been attacked by some random stranger. At least I know him,” he said, trying to reason with himself more than anyone. He felt exhausted, the events of the day finally catching up with him. “Most omegas don't get to bond with someone they love,” he continued. “And yet a lot of them are happy, right?” he said, once again, talking mostly to himself. “Besides, we've already...we had unprotected sex, and so there's a good chance that - there's nothing to discuss. Under the law, we're bonded. I'm eighteen, no judge in the world would challenge it, and really, it could be a lot worse. Hux is respected in the community, he's liked by pretty much everyone -” he said, not sure why he was defending him.

 

“Except you, if I recall,” his mother pointed out. She was right of course, and it was pretty clear now that she didn't like Hux either, though why that was, he wasn't sure.

 

“Maybe I just need to get to know him then,” Kylo said. “Look, how about we all drink some tea, get some sleep, and talk about it more tomorrow?” he suggested.

 

“No,” his mom and Hux said at the same time.

 

“Alphas, honestly,” his father said. “What do _you_ want to do?” he asked Kylo.

 

For the first time he stopped and thought about it. He looked at his mother, at the frustration and sorrow in her eyes. He looked at Hux, who, despite the calm veneer, was likely irritated that he was being challenged. He thought of his parents, how much they argued despite their love for each other. Love didn't mean that there weren't problems. He knew that if he challenged the bond the likelihood of anything being different was nearly non-existent. He knew that Hux had said he'd take care of him. He remembered how badly he had wanted him, how he had begged. Heat spread through him at the memory. He could still hear the 'good boy' he had received. He wanted that. He wanted an alpha who would give him praise, and pets, and warmth. He knew what his decision was, and it was the same conclusion he had come to while in heat.

 

“I accept Hux as my alpha,” he said, and the room fell completely silent at his words. He looked at his mother's sorrow filled eyes, and then at Hux's triumphant ones. There was no going back now.

 

“Are you sure?” she asked.

 

Kylo wasn't sure of anything, all he knew was that there was a slight chance that maybe his life wouldn't be awful if he stuck with Hux. 

 

“Yes,” he said, hoping he sounded sure of himself.

 

The room fell silent once more.

 

“Good, I'm glad that's finally settled,” Hux said, breaking the silence. “Now let's go home.”

 

“What?” Kylo asked, confused at what he was saying. Kylo was home.

 

“You can't stay here, naturally,” Hux said, looking at him like he was some kind of idiot. Maybe he was because he still didn't understand.

 

“They're my parents! It's hardly a risk you're taking by leaving me here,” he snapped.

 

“And I am your mate,” Hux said, voice hard. “And it isn't about risks, it's about where you belong, which is with me,” he said, softening once more.

 

“But -” Kylo tried.

 

“Can he come visit?” his mother asked, cutting him off.

 

“Under my supervision, yes,” Hux said.

 

He had never seen his mother look so defeated before, and he wondered what in the world was happening. It wasn't like he had died or anything.

 

“But my things...?” he tried.

 

“We'll come back for them, but for right now, you need sleep,” Hux said, standing, and pulling Kylo into his arms. Kylo was blushing furiously, uncomfortable with the display of affection, and possessiveness. He nodded, his mind going blank. All he could smell was Hux when he was that close, and it was stirring up too many thoughts and feelings for him to function.

 

“Good boy,” he said, cupping Kylo's cheek. He flushed harder, and he was certain he had to be bright red. “Let's go,” he added, snaking his arm around Kylo's waist and pulling him along. 

 

“Wait! Can I at least say goodbye to my parents?” he asked, coming back to himself, and the situation.

 

“Of course. Make it quick though. You look like you're five seconds away from passing out,” he said. For a moment Kylo was convinced that there was maybe some genuine concern there. The world had clearly been turned upside down.

 

He gave his father a firm hug, listening as his father whispered that if he ever needed anything they would be there. Kylo knew that of course, but it was nice to hear all the same. His mother looked like she wanted to cry, which was pretty rare. She wasn't much of a crier. It did nothing to calm him.

 

“If he hurts you -” she started.

 

“I know. I love you too mom,” he said, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

 

“Just...remember that we love you, and nothing can change that, or take it away, understand?” she asked.

 

He nodded, not wanting to cry either. It felt like he'd never see them again. A light tap on his arm pulled him away, and he looked up to see Hux – his mate – waiting for him. His life, whatever it would be, was forever changed, and once he stepped out that door, that was it. There would be no changing his mind now. Hux took his hand, leading him towards the door. He took a deep breath and stepped into the unknown, Hux at his side.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long day, and Kylo is exhausted, and if that's his only excuse, then he'll take it.

Hux called for a taxi, while Kylo sat on the steps of his childhood home. He could see Mrs. Woodrow looking at them through her window, while talking a mile a minute on her old phone, twisting the cord around her finger. He wished a hole would open up, and swallow him for real this time. At least they were leaving before he'd have to deal with all of his neighbours gossiping about him. He supposed they were technically ex-neighbours now. It was a small mercy, but he'd take it.

 

Once the taxi was called for, Hux walked back over to him, and offered him a hand to help him up. Kylo reached out, and let him pull him to his feet. He wanted to sleep so badly, and maybe eat something too. His stomach let out a loud grumble, and Hux chuckled softly.

 

“Hungry?” he asked, as if it weren't obvious.

 

“Lunch was a long time ago,” Kylo mumbled, leaning against Hux for support. He felt light headed, and a bit woozy.

 

Arms encircled him, and he rested his head against Hux's shoulder. He hesitated for only a moment before bringing his hands between their bodies and holding on to Hux's shirt. It wasn't that he wanted him to hold him, but he felt like if someone didn't he would fall apart into a million pieces, and never be put back together again. He could feel the pressure of tears, and hated himself just a little for being so weak. They stayed like that for a long time, just standing on the walkway, silently holding each other.

 

“Taxi is here,” Hux said, disrupting the silence. He was going to pull away. Kylo held a little tighter, looking at him with watery eyes.

 

“Come. You'll feel better after a meal, and some sleep,” Hux said, gently uncurling Kylo's fingers from his shirt. He kissed his knuckles, making Kylo's heart flutter for a moment, shock of such an intimate gesture startling him.

 

He followed Hux into the back of the taxi in a sort of daze, and once he was buckled in, he squeezed his hands between his legs so he couldn't do something stupid, like grab Hux's hand. The driver asked for the address, and Hux gave it, but Kylo was too lost in his own mind to really pay attention.

 

A warm hand squeezed his knee, and Kylo looked down, only to realize that of course it was Hux, no one else was in the back seat with them. He was so tired he was losing track of where he was and who he was with. He stared at Hux's hand for what may have been an eternity, or possibly only a few seconds, but he didn't stop until the taxi pulled to a stop in Hux's long driveway.

 

Hux payed the driver, and then helped Kylo out of the car. He had a hard time not stumbling, as he struggled against the exhaustion that was taking hold, and more than once Hux had to help him. Fortunately he was too tired to be embarrassed.

 

“Welcome home,” Hux said, as he unlocked his front door.

 

Kylo blinked into the bright light of the front hallway, and almost fell on his face. Hux's home was like a show room. It was something seen in magazines, not a place people actually lived. Everything seemed to sparkle under the light, and every item seemed to be strategically placed to emphasize it's beauty. Not a single thing was out of place, no stray glasses, or a book being read. It was all crisp lines, and order. Kylo felt horribly out of place, and struggled to take his muddy shoes off so he wouldn't ruin anything.

 

“You actually live here?” he asked around a loud yawn.

 

“Of course,” Hux said, taking Kylo's hand once more, and leading him further into the house.

 

Kylo couldn't stop yawning, and Hux ushered him into a bedroom with a huge bed that, like the rest of the house, was perfectly made, without a single wrinkle in the covers.

 

“Are you made of magic?” Kylo wondered aloud. His house was so nice. There was something missing though...

 

“Where are your parents?” he asked, looking around like they might be hiding in the closets.

 

Hux let out another soft laugh, and Kylo felt that he rather liked Hux's laugh when it wasn't being directed at him in a malicious way.

 

“Ah, well, my mother died giving birth to me, and my father died shortly after I presented at sixteen - murdered,” he said, as though he had told this tale a million times. “It was quite tragic really. Poison, they said. Never did find out who did it. Your mother, I think, suspected me, which is why she was so unhappy to see me,” he explained, the corner of his mouth ticking up into a wry smile.

 

Kylo blinked at him. How the fuck had he missed Hux's dad being murdered?! They didn't exactly live in the biggest city or anything. Who had killed Mr. Hux? Did that mean there was a murderer loose in their town? Wait...did that also mean that they were alone? Oh god, he was not ready for this. It was too much! He had expected a parental barrier, something to keep him from being alone with Hux all day, every day.

 

“So you've been alone for the last two years? How did I not know this?” he asked, trying not to panic by focusing on the facts.

 

“I paid a considerable amount of the insurance money to keep it as quiet as possible,” he said.

 

Kylo tried to digest that. He was too tired to think clearly. Thinking could be a future Kylo problem. Present Kylo's problem was sleep.

 

“Kylo,” Hux called his name softly.

 

“Yes?” he said, his cheeks warming. He couldn't handle Hux being soft, and nice like this. It was....unnatural, and made him feel funny.

 

“We need sleep, and a bath. I'm not getting into bed when I am this filthy. We can talk more in the morning,” he said. He led Kylo to the en suite, and flicked on the light.

 

Once again, it was sparkling perfection. There was a large tub, and Hux turned on the taps, and allowed it to fill with hot water. Kylo leaned against the counter, watching as Hux sprinkled something in the water – it looked like salt – and the room filled with sweet scented steam. When the tub was full, Hux started stripping down.

 

Kylo watched in fascination as inch after inch of skin was revealed. He hadn't really gotten a good look at Hux while he was in heat, and Hux had remained mostly clothed at the time anyway. His skin looked so soft, and Kylo found his fingers twitching with the desire to touch. There were little white lines all over Hux's back though, and he wondered what they were from. Without meaning to, he stepped forward, and traced a finger over one. Hux stiffened immediately, but didn't pull away.

 

“Are they scars?” Kylo asked.

 

“Yes,” Hux said, and while Hux kept his voice even, Kylo felt there was a lot of emotion behind that one, little word. “My father was many things, but forgiving wasn't one of them,” Hux explained. He then turned into Kylo, so they were facing each other once more, the marks hidden from view. Kylo wasn't sure what that meant, but he had a sick feeling that Hux Sr. Had been abusive.

 

Without thinking about it, he threw his arms around Hux, and pulled him in against his chest.

 

“Then I'm glad he's gone,” Kylo whispered harshly. Hux was stiff for only a moment this time, before relaxing, and bringing his arms up to complete the embrace.

 

“So am I,” he said. It felt like a confession – a secret between them. Kylo wondered how many people knew about Hux, and his scars.

 

Hux pulled back first, an odd look on his face that he quickly shook off before stepping into the tub.

 

“Hurry up, and get undressed,” he said.

 

Kylo stared for a moment. Did Hux intend for them to share the bath? No. No way. Absolutely not! He wrapped his arms around himself as he felt his face go red with embarrassment. Hux made a tsking sound, and Kylo looked at him just in time to see him rolling his eyes.

 

“Honestly, what are you getting all embarrassed for now? I've already seen you naked,” he said.

 

Of course Kylo knew that, but it wasn't cemented in his mind yet that they'd had sex. Flashes of Hux sucking on his neck, while he thrust into him came unbidden into his mind. He buried his face in his hands to hide how it affected him. He could feel heat pooling in his gut, and knew that there was no way he'd survive a bath with Hux.

 

“Do not make me get out of this tub,” Hux warned, tone turning sharp.

 

He looked up, and yes, Hux looked annoyed. Kylo swallowed hard. He wasn't sure he was ready to push his new boundaries just yet. With shaking hands, he removed all of his clothes, letting them fall to the floor. He wanted to die when he realized how hard he'd become, and the way wetness slid down his inner thighs. When he finally worked up the nerve to look at Hux again, he was surprised by the heat in his alpha's eyes.

 

Hux held out a hand, and Kylo barely hesitated before taking it, allowing Hux to help him into the tub. The hot water felt nice, but not as nice as Hux's cool skin pressed against him, soothing the fire in his veins.

 

“You have no idea what you look like, do you?” Hux asked.

 

Kylo didn't know how to answer that, and the urge to cover himself was only growing by the second. He shrugged, looking away. He had a nice body, but he really wasn't anything special. He was rather bulky for an omega, and he didn't know why but that bothered him. Hux was too close, his scent overwhelming him again. His scent seemed to make him do such idiotic things. He shivered as Hux trailed a finger up his spine, distracting from his thoughts. He let out a startled gasp as his head was roughly pulled back up, as Hux had grabbed a fistful of his hair, and yanked his head back. The pain sent an odd thrill through him, making the aching between his legs that much better.

 

“Do not hide from me,” Hux said. “You are mine, and I wish to look at all of you,” Hux said, the words a whisper against Kylo's lips, almost a kiss, but not nearly enough to sooth him. “You exist for my pleasure. Do not forget that,” Hux said. He bit hard on Kylo's bottom lip, making him cry out in shocked pain. Something warm trickled down Kylo's chin, and he realized he was bleeding. Hux pulled back, lips red with Kylo's blood. He watched in horrified fascination as Hux licked his lips clean.

 

“Now, let me look at you properly,” Hux said.

 

Kylo stood as still as he could as Hux inspected him. He could feel himself shaking, the concentrated attention almost too much to bear, and it took all he had not to curl into himself. Hux's eyes travelled over his body, taking in every inch of him. He had never felt so naked before. He had never had a problem being nude – he knew he was well built – but this was so much more intense. Hux ran his hands over Kylo's skin, a thumb catching on one of his hard nipples, making him gasp, twitching as the teasing touch sent pleasure racing through him. He caressed his sides, hips, thighs. It was too much. Hux took Kylo's cock in his hand, giving it a gentle stroke, driving him mad with need.

 

“What a ridiculous cock you have. It's far too large for an omega,” Hux said. “We can always fix that later though,” Hux added, releasing him after a few more tantalizing strokes. He felt shame rise in him at not being perfect. The rest of his words, however, made no sense to Kylo, but it didn't matter so long as he didn't stop touching him.

 

Hux moved his hand lower, and Kylo panted in anticipation, Hux's fingers rubbing along the underside of his aching cock, towards his cunt. He did his best not to move, but found himself opening his legs to allow better access.

 

“So greedy,” Hux said. “Maybe I should tease you, and then send you to bed,” he mused aloud. Kylo couldn't stop the whine that escaped him. He needed Hux to touch him. He would do anything to have him inside him again.

 

“Please,” Kylo panted against Hux's cheek as he leaned forward, unable to stand still anymore.

 

“Stand up straight,” Hux snapped, smacking Kylo's ass with his hand. It sent a wave of pain and pleasure straight to his core, and he could feel his legs shaking as he straightened back up.

 

“Better,” Hux said, petting Kylo's hair. “Now, what is it that you want?” Hux asked.

 

“I want...I...I want you to touch me,” Kylo said, blinking rapidly to avoid seeing Hux's smug face.

 

“Oh?” Hux said, as he pet Kylo's skin. “I do believe I am touching you.”

 

Kylo wanted to growl in frustration. He really didn't want to have to beg twice in one day, but he was aching, and tired, and wanted to feel good again.

 

“I don't want to say it,” he admitted.

 

“Then whatever it is that you want can wait until tomorrow,” Hux said, grinning viciously. Hux started to turn away, reaching for soap, and Kylo stopped him, hoping he wasn't pushing too hard.

 

“I want you to f-fuck me,” he stammered. It was humiliating to ask for what he so clearly wanted. “I need you inside me,” he said, placing his forehead down on Hux's shoulder.

 

“And how do we ask nicely?” Hux asked, petting his hair.

 

Kylo could feel his pride trying to fight him on this again. It was too much submission...and yet, he wanted to feel Hux again, this time with a clear head. He hesitated only a moment, but Hux was already starting to pull away again. He hated him so much.

 

“Please fuck me, Alpha,” he said, hoping it was what Hux wanted to hear. Hux turned slowly back around, and Kylo waited, hoping he would give him what he needed.

 

“Good boy,” Hux said softly against Kylo's ear, making him shudder with pleasure.

 

Kylo could live forever on those words, and it shocked him how badly he wanted to make Hux say them over, and over. He would do a lot to hear those two words. It was terrifying how much power they held.

 

Kylo cried out as Hux didn't waste any time, and dipped his fingers into Kylo's cunt, thrusting them in and out. It felt so good, but it wasn't nearly enough. He moaned anyway, happy to at least have some relief. Kylo's hips kept rutting forward to match Hux's fingers.

 

“Your cock,” Kylo whimpered, as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm. He didn't want just fingers. He wanted Hux's cock.

 

With little warning, Hux removed his fingers, and a part of Kylo wanted to scream. He had been so close. A hand on his shoulder had him kneeling down in the water, and he looked up to see Hux's hard cock staring him in the face. The scent was overwhelming, and Kylo, without thinking, leaned forward and licked the tip of it.

 

“Look at you,” Hux purred. “A natural cock sucker. Not surprising with a mouth like yours,” he said. “You look so pretty on your knees,” he added, gripping Kylo's hair and pulling him closer to him. “Open,” he instructed.

 

Kylo didn't hesitate this time, and snapped his mouth open. It occurred to him in that moment that he had never sucked a cock before. Hell, before that afternoon he hadn't had sex either. There were a lot of firsts happening. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but he found himself licking Hux's cock as it slid into his mouth, desperate to taste him more. Hux pulled him onto his length, making Kylo choke for a moment before falling back. Kylo did his best to lick, and suck, and ease his throat into cooperating. They soon found a rhythm that mostly involved Hux holding him still while fucking his mouth. He felt like a glorified sex toy. He wanted to hate it, to hate Hux, but it felt too good to hear his alpha breathy, and panting because of him.

 

Kylo was lost in the sensation of having his mouth full of cock, and was surprised when Hux pulled back. He had forgotten for a moment what was happening, and blinked up at him in confusion. Hux put out a hand to keep him on his knees. He then slid down into the water so he was sitting, and gestured for Kylo to come sit in his lap. He crawled forward, and straddled Hux, letting out a gasp of pleasure when their cocks rubbed together. He wondered if rubbing off on each other wouldn't be just as good. He didn't have time to think about it though, as Hux lifted Kylo's hips, and let him sink down onto his cock.

 

“Fuck that feels so good!” Kylo cried out, burying his face against Hux's neck. He sat there for a moment, and it was a moment too long. Hux's hips gave a hard thrust upwards, and Kylo had to cling to him for dear life, as he was bounced almost completely off.

 

“Move,” Hux grit out, thrusting hard again. Kylo looked where to place his hands and decided Hux's shoulders were his best bet. He lifted his hips, and then let gravity take him down. The water slowed him a bit, so it wasn't too hard, and then he lifted up again, and this time Hux thrust up to meet him.

 

“Ah! Hux!” Kylo wailed, as a slippery hand wrapped around his cock. It was too much. He was going to die. He had been so close before, and it wasn't taking long at all to get him back there.

 

“Come for me,” Hux ordered. He scraped his teeth across the bond mark, and Kylo exploded, the world turning around him as he held on to Hux. His muscles all tightened as he came, his hips shaking as he rode the wave of pleasure. Hux's teeth sunk into his mark, and he felt an intense aftershock go through him, and he came again. He could feel Hux coming, his cock twitching inside him, and he did his best to take it, even as his body became over sensitive.

 

They both sat there panting for a moment, just breathing each others air. Kylo really did make bad choices when Hux was around. They had unprotected sex – again. It was explosive and mind blowing, but that didn't change the fact that there was a real chance for pregnancy. Unless he was infertile, he was going to be pregnant after everything they'd done. He sighed and eased himself off of Hux, and with a shaking arm, reached for the soap. Hux got to it first, and silently started washing Kylo's back. He hummed a song that Kylo didn't know, and before long he was nodding off. A light tug on his hair made him start, and he did his best to keep his eyes open.

 

“Sleep is for beds, not baths,” Hux said, as he wet Kylo's hair. It felt incredible to have Hux massaging his head with the shampoo, and he felt like he could honestly have stayed there forever and been happy. Hux rinsed his hair, and made a few braids to get most of it out of his face, and then turned his head.

 

“I think I like your hair long,” Hux said, contemplating aloud. “Grow it out a bit more though, so we can do something a little more fun than braids,” he said, petting Kylo's head. Kylo blushed for the millionth time that day. People usually complained about his hair being too long, too girly, to this or that, but not Hux. He had complained when they were in school, but Kylo suspected that had more to do with school dress code violations than anything. No, Hux liked his hair, wanted it longer so he could play with it. Kylo felt giddy that he had pleased Hux without actually having to try. He did it just by being himself. It was a heady sensation.

 

“Okay,” Kylo said, making sure Hux knew he had heard him.

 

By the time they were done washing, Kylo was once more yawning, and Hux had to keep prodding him awake. He helped Kylo out of the tub, draining the water. He then grabbed the softest, fluffiest towel probably in existence, and dried them off.

 

“I'll be gone early to school tomorrow, as I have a student council meeting to run, and I expect you to get up with me,” Hux said. “We can talk more about what I need you to do tomorrow when you're more awake,” he added, bopping Kylo on the nose.

 

Kylo nodded as he yawned. He followed Hux into the bedroom, still naked, and fell onto the bed. Hux climbed in on the other side.

 

“Sleep well, Kylo,” Hux said, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

“You too,” Kylo mumbled, patting the side of Hux's face without meaning to.

 

The lights went out, and Kylo was fast asleep in seconds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is not here for Hux's bullshit rules.

_Be-beep_

 

Kylo groaned. What the hell was beeping at him? He rolled over, and tried to ignore it.

 

_Be-beep_

 

Was it an alarm? He fumbled for his phone, except it wasn't there. Neither was the bedside table.

 

_Be-be-_

 

The beeping stopped almost as soon as it started, and Kylo let out a sigh of relief. He rolled over, and felt a warm spot on the bed...which was also too big to be his. He blinked his eyes open, his lids heavy from having not slept long enough. The room was dimly lit, and his brain was just not cooperating at all. Where was he?

 

“Good morning,” someone said, and Kylo nearly jumped out of his skin. It took him a moment of processing to remember that he was at Hux's house...which was now his house too, and that he was very naked, and in bed. He licked his lips, surprised when the bottom one stung. That's right – Hux had bitten it right before they...Kylo grabbed the duvet and pulled it over his head. He needed to freak out again, and he didn't need Hux to see.

 

He felt the blanket being tugged back down, and he tightened his grip. No, no, no. It was too early in the day to deal with an existential crisis. If he stayed where he was, maybe he could pretend that his entire life hadn't just changed in the space of a few hours, and that he now had no idea what he was supposed to do.

 

“Honestly, I don't have time for this,” Hux grumbled.

 

Without another word, the entire duvet was torn off of him, leaving him naked and cold on the bed. Kylo blinked for a moment or two, and then curled in on himself, trying to stay warm, and hide at the same time.

 

“I am going to make breakfast. It will be ready in ten minutes. There is a robe on the chair in the corner. I expect you downstairs by the time it is ready. Is that understood?” Hux asked tersely.

 

Kylo nodded his head, and then didn't move again until Hux had left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself.

 

Now that he wasn't all fuzzy from his heat, all he wanted to do was scream as reality set in. He was an omega, and he was that smug bastard's mate. He wasn't allowed to go to school anymore, or have unsupervised visits with his parents thanks to Hux weird....whatever it was. He had no idea where he even was within town because he had been half asleep when they had driven to Hux's house. There was so much he needed to process, and he had a mere ten minutes to do it in. It wasn't enough time by a long shot.

 

Sighing, he made himself sit up, and went to run his fingers through his hair, when he encountered the braids Hux had put there. His face warmed as he remembered Hux's gentle touch, and how he wanted Kylo to grow it out longer because he liked it. He stood up, and walked across the room to the chair, stopping short when he caught his reflection in a long mirror.

 

His hair was a wavy mess, the braids the only thing keeping it from swallowing his face. He brushed it back with his fingers as best he could, only to pause when he saw the bond mark on his throat. It was red still, and as he had suspected, incredibly high up on his neck. There was very little chance of hiding it completely. Maybe if he strategically arranged his hair so it covered it? He would have to do it after breakfast though, as he had already spent too much time 'waking up', and by that he meant freaking out.

 

Throwing on the soft, black robe that was on the chair, he made his way into the hallway. He realized instantly that he had no idea where the kitchen was, but he could smell bacon cooking. He hoped it wasn't too far from the front entrance, as he sort of remembered how to get there. He passed a powder room, and an office on the way, and finally came to the pristine living space – all of which looked like no one lived there. Off of that was a dining room, and beyond that was a kitchen that looked, like the rest of the house, to be brand new. Despite the fact that he could see Hux using the kitchen, it still managed to look like it was just for show.

 

“With twelve seconds to spare,” Hux said, looking down at his watch. He picked up two plates full of food, and brought them around to the dining room, where two steaming mugs of coffee were already there waiting.

 

Kylo swallowed, afraid to ask what would have happened if he had been late by even one second. He wanted to argue with Hux, tell him how he could take his watch, and second counting, and shove it up his ass. Instead he sat at the table, and waited for Hux to sit, fidgeting with the corner of his napkin.

 

“Have the napkins done something to offend you?” Hux asked as he sat down.

 

Kylo looked over at him, and blinked in confusion. He hadn't realized he had been twirling it around, and around his finger.

 

“You've been glaring at it while twisting the corner into a wrinkled mess,” Hux explained.

 

Kylo stilled his hands, and placed them on the table.

 

“I don't know what to expect, and it's making me feel twitchy,” he said, hating how vulnerable that made him feel. It was hard for him to sit still when he felt like any wrong step might get him 'punished', whatever that meant.

 

Hux hummed for a moment, looking at Kylo, contemplating something. Kylo could almost see all of the gears turning in Hux's mind, and he hated that he had no idea what any of them meant. His eyes narrowed for a moment, and Kylo wondered if he had messed up already.

 

“For now you should expect to eat a delicious breakfast that I have prepared,” Hux finally said. “Tomorrow you can expect to be up early enough to make it,” he went on. “I expect you to mind your manners, and to do as I say. Supper is to be ready when I arrive home this evening. I usually return around 5:30, however today I have errands to run, so you may expect me around 6:30. The kitchen is to be clean, and the house to be in the manner in which I left it. Understood?” Hux asked.

 

“I guess,” Kylo said around a piece of toast.

 

“Do not speak to me when there is food in your mouth,” Hux said sharply, eyes glaring daggers at him.

 

Kylo swallowed what was in his mouth, the toast scratching the inside of his throat as it went down. He had already made Hux angry, and it was...whatever time it was. Too early in the day to be pissing him off apparently.

 

“So I'm just to be your personal slave then?” Kylo asked, bitterness burning inside him. “Do as you say, clean, cook, whatever it is you want?” he demanded.

 

Hux pushed his chair away from the table, and stood. He walked around the table to stand behind Kylo's chair, and placed his hands firmly on Kylo's shoulders. It was not a gentle touch.

 

“You can do whatever you want to, Kylo. Just remember, I have no trouble handing out punishment,” Hux said, breath warm against Kylo's ear. “I suppose what you need to ask is how much you can take,” he mused with false cheerfulness. Fear ran down Kylo's spine, and he sat as still as he could, staring straight ahead at Hux's vacant spot, and half eaten breakfast.

 

“I need to leave now. Clean up once you're finished, and I'll see you later,” Hux said, placing a kiss to the top of Kylo's head. It did very little to calm the rapid beating of Kylo's heart. Had Hux always been that scary?

 

“Oh, and Kylo?” Hux said, halfway to the door.

 

“What?” Kylo asked stubbornly, feeling irritated with Hux, and refusing to just roll over for him.

 

“Everything you are belongs to me now, so no masturbating either,” Hux said, laughing when Kylo glared at him. He wanted to throw something at his stupid face. Who did he think he was?

 

Kylo picked at the rest of his food with more than a hint of aggression, and finally gave up after a few minutes – too annoyed to enjoy it anymore. He took their plates into the kitchen, and spent a good while trying to find the garbage can. Naturally it was in some bullshit hidden area behind a secret panel that you had to push to get it to open.

 

“Stupid Hux, and his stupid clean house,” Kylo grumbled as he set about cleaning. He had no idea where anything went, and by the time he had finished washing the few dishes he was ready to just smash the plates, and walk away. It wasn't that the places they went didn't make sense, it was that the cabinets were all flush with each other, with no visible handles, or ways to open them. Like the place with the garbage can, he had to push on them, but not all of them could be pushed in the same spot. Then he had to figure out what Hux did with his frying pans. It took him well over an hour, and he cursed Hux every second of it. The clock on the wall told him it was only seven in the morning. It was too damn early to be awake. He was going to go back to bed.

 

He found his way back to the bedroom, and realized he was probably expected to make the bed too. He was about to lie down when his phone went off. He didn't recognize the sound, but at least he didn't have to search the whole damn house to find it. Hux had left it for him underneath his pillow. He flipped his phone over, and turned on the screen. He had received a text from Hux? When had he...no, it didn't matter. He tapped the screen to open it, and groaned.

 

_I forgot my lunch in the fridge._

_Bring it to me. Phasma has a_

_free period this morning. She_

_will drop off some clothes for_

_you to wear. Don't be late._

 

Hux was literally the worst person ever. Kylo didn't want to go to the school – everyone would see his mark. He didn't want to be asked a million questions, or explain Hux's new place in his life. A second chirp of his phone let him know that a second message had come in.

 

_I expect you to look presentable._

 

What did that mean? He looked at the mirror, and saw his dishevelled appearance, and he could admit that maybe Hux had a point. He looked like he had been through a battle. As much as it pained him to agree with him, he really would prefer not to look quite so...awful.

 

He went into the bathroom and searched for a comb, or a brush. He found one of each in a drawer with a few different hair products. Was that what Hux used? Would he get in trouble if he used them? He thought of Hux's instructions to not masturbate, and he decided that he didn't care if Hux would be upset. He wasn't some toy for him to play with when ever he felt like, and to ignore when he got bored. If Hux wanted him presentable then he would have to deal with whatever it took for him to get there.

 

He wet his hair down in the sink, and gave it a quick pat down with a towel. Then he brushed out the strands, letting them loosely curl naturally. He undid the braids too, even though it made a small part of him anxious to do it. He squashed that part of himself down, ignoring the small voice that said 'your alpha gave you those, you should keep them'. Braids weren't meant to last forever.

 

A knock at the door disrupted him from his task, and he wrapped the robe tighter around himself before going to answer. He saw that there was an electronic screen next to the door, and on it was a small image of Phasma, holding a box.

 

“Open up!” she yelled, banging harder. “I can smell you through the door!” she added.

 

He wondered if that was true. It seemed unlikely, but some alphas were said to have heightened senses. Phasma was one of the few alphas at their school, and Hux's second in command - in the student council, as well as in life it seemed.

 

Kylo opened the door, peeking through the crack. He didn't know why, but for some reason being around another alpha without Hux being there felt...wrong. He then remembered that he was angry at Hux for being a dick, and swung the door wide open. He hoped the bastard smelled another alpha, and hated every second of it.

 

“Damn, Hux took quite the bite out of you, didn't he?” she said, pushing past him, and into the house.

 

“I doubt he could have put it in a more visible spot,” Kylo grumbled, closing the door. He and Phasma weren't close or anything, but they had always sort of gotten along in a weird 'I hate everyone, but you seem tolerable' kind of way.

 

“He probably did that on purpose,” she said, putting the box on a nearby side table. “He's very possessive,” she said, smirking at him.

 

“Is that the clothes?” he asked, nodding towards the box. She followed his line of sight, and then nodded.

 

“Yeah, he asked me to deliver them to you. Speaking of, you aren't leaving your hair like _that_ are you?” she asked, pointing at Kylo's half brushed hair. He tugged at a loose lock.

 

“No, though I'm not sure what to with it to be more 'presentable',” he said, air quoting Hux's word choice. Phasma chuckled softly.

 

“You should put it up with something,” she said. Kylo had nothing to tie his hair back with, and he somehow doubted that Hux would either, having short hair and all.

 

“Yeah, well, I don't have anything to do that with so...any other suggestions?” he asked.

 

Phasma looked at him like he was an idiot, then opened her back pack and pulled out a black hair elastic.

 

“I, the captain of the volleyball, and basketball team, am always ready for a hair emergency. The number of girls who show up unprepared to practice is ridiculous,” she said, snapping it at him, so it hit him in the forehead.

 

“Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for a tournament,” she added, heading towards the door.

 

Kylo called out before she could leave, “Can't _you_ just take his lunch?” It made more sense, and would save him the trip.

 

“And get on his bad side? No thanks,” she said, laughing as she left, and closed the door behind her.

 

Kylo frowned in frustration. It would have been so easy to just have her deliver it, so why was Hux having him -

 

A light bulb went off in his mind.

 

Hux wanted to show off. He wanted to embarrass Kylo, while showing everyone what a big, bad alpha he was. There was no other real explanation. He was going to murder Hux with his own bare hands. He would wring his skinny, white neck! He wasn't a trophy to brag about, and he didn't need his friends seeing him all...flustered, and weird.

 

“Two can play this game, you bastard,” he spat. An idea came to mind, and he couldn't help but feel that it was worthy revenge.

 

He would have to wear the outfit Hux picked out, as he had forgotten to actually grab some clothes. It was fine though. He would make it work to his advantage. He opened the box, and lay out the clothes. There was a set of black pants, a soft, light blue sweater, and a white button up shirt, as well as socks and underwear.

 

“Of course he'd pick something I'd hate,” he said, sneering at the clothes.

 

He brought them into the bedroom, and started getting dressed. He pulled on a pair of the boxer-briefs, and black socks, followed by the jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror, and he looked far too _presentable_. That wouldn't do at all. He kicked off the jeans, and the underwear, then grabbed a set of Hux's pants, and slid into them. They were almost the same height, so that wasn't a problem, but Hux was slimmer, so Kylo had to wear them low to get them done up.

 

It was indecent. He was showing about as much as he could without actually exposing himself. The trail of hair on his stomach was like an obscene arrow, pointing down, and he could make out the faintest outline of his dick against the material.

 

“Perfect,” he said. That ought to get a reaction out of Hux.

 

He decided that wearing clothes exclusively from Hux's closet was the best bet for getting him the results he needed. He had to go through all the drawers, and ended up strewing clothes across the bed and floor. He found a black v-neck sweater, and pulled it on, the soft knit stretched tight across his skin. He could see a patch of stomach, and his nipples were pushing against the fabric. The v cut seemed to draw attention to Kylo's bite mark, and the hickeys Hux had left there the day before. If that didn't get his alpha's attention, then he wasn't sure what would.

 

He pulled out the elastic Phasma had given him, and after fixing up the rest of his hair, he pulled it up, and off his neck, with just a few loose strands he couldn't seem to get framing the bite mark on one side. Yes, he was going to get his kicks, and Hux could throw whatever punishments he wanted at him, it wouldn't stop him. He wasn't playing by anybody's rules except his own.

 

He looked in the mirror once more, and had a thought. A wonderful, wicked thought. He was going to jerk off first, all over Hux's clothes. He wanted everyone to know that Kylo was his? Then he'd give them a scent to remember. Yeah, he'd get his scent all over Hux's entire wardrobe, and then put everything back, so when he went to wear something, he'd have nothing to wear that didn't reek of Kylo.

 

He looked at his phone, and he still had an hour and a bit before lunch – plenty of time to do what needed to be done, and deliver the so called 'forgotten' lunch. Hux would never ask him to do anything embarrassing again. A small voice in the back of his mind was screaming at him to stop before Hux found out and punished him, but Kylo refused to let that voice win.

 

He undid the pants he was wearing, and pushed them down to his knees. There was a nervous energy tingling beneath his skin, making him want to hurry. He began stroking himself, trying to conjure up some image that he usually used for masturbating. He used to picture pretty omegas, with full lips, and soft curves, with long hair. He tried to picture it, but it just wasn't what his body needed.

 

“Fuck,” he swore, frustration keeping him from getting hard.

 

He closed his eyes, and tried picturing the same scenario, but with short hair. It was a better, and he could feel his body gaining interest. Maybe they had dark eyes? No, light eyes, stormy, and changing in tone. What else? Black hair? A flash of red crossed his mind. Red hair it was, apparently.

 

Kylo's body was finally reacting, but his mind was not happy about it. He realized rather quickly that he had started picturing Hux, and that was unacceptable for a whole slue of reasons. One, he was mad at Hux, and therefore didn't want to think of him. The second reason was that it made him feel like Hux was taking over his mind, and he didn't like it one bit.

 

“Stupid Hux!” he yelled. He turned and flopped down on the bed, laying across all of Hux's clothes. “Stupid me,” he said, giving an empty laugh.

 

He lay there for a long time, pants around his knees still, and with his arms covering his face. He was being stupid. He should just go to the school, deliver the lunch, and leave. Hux probably didn't even mean anything by it, and he was just reading too much into it. He pulled out his phone, and looked at the time – he was supposed to deliver the lunch in about twenty minutes. He was probably going to be late.

 

“What the hell am I doing?” he asked the room.

 

“I'd like to know the answer to that question myself,” Hux said, voice cold.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has deep regrets about his decision making skills, or lack thereof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick shout out to everyone reading this, and leaving kudos and comments: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! it really helps me feel inspired, and want to work hard to create this story!! I love you all!!

Kylo yelped, as he fell off the bed in an attempt to get up.

“Hux! What are you – how -why??” Kylo stammered as he struggled to get to his feet. The pants were trapping his legs, and every time he tried to stand, he'd end up falling over. He gave up after a moment, and just knelt on the floor, as he hung onto the bed for support.

Hux was looking at his phone, steely eyes not moving from whatever was on the screen.

“You know, Kylo,” Hux said at last. “After my father was killed, I decided that I needed to up the security of my home,” he continued.

Kylo stared at him, unsure of where this was going.

“So I installed security cameras in every room, including this one, and hooked the whole thing up to my phone,” he said.

Kylo had a terrible, sinking feeling that he knew exactly what Hux was going to say next.

“So you can imagine my surprise when I go to check the feed to see how my new mate is doing, and find this,” he said, voice quiet and hard. He turned the phone around and there was a video of Kylo, and everything he had done to piss Hux off. It seemed like it might have worked a little too well. Why had he thought it was a good idea to make Hux angry?!

“I can explain -” Kylo started, hoping to dig himself out of the hole he had made.

“Oh, Kylo. As much as I would love to watch you try to wriggle your way out of this, while simultaneously digging yourself deeper, I'm afraid I simply don't have the time. Now, take off those clothes,” he said.

Kylo hated the way his fingers trembled as he reached for the hem of the shirt. He pulled it over his head, and placed it on the floor next to him. He then shimmied out of the pants, and left them on the floor as well.

“Follow me,” Hux said, right before marching out of the room. Kylo almost tripped over himself trying to get up, and followed him down the hallway into a room he had not been in before. 

It was...empty, save for Hux standing there in his perfectly crisp school uniform. The room was painted white on every surface, and the only light was a too bright light in the ceiling. The floor was cold under Kylo's bare feet, and he walked into the room slowly, fear clawing at the back of his mind. What was Hux going to do to him in there? He stopped in the middle of the room, and looked around. There was nothing in it except for a bunch of cameras on the ceiling, and walls, their little red lights blinking at him to show they were on, and working.

“You broke my trust today,” Hux said, circling around Kylo. “You will have to earn it back. For now though, I can no longer trust you alone in the house,” he said.

Kylo felt like he was being circled by some wild animal that was ready to attack him, and kill him. Hux's face was like stone, his expression never shifting once, but his eyes – they told a different story. Hux was furious. Kylo felt a well of shame open up in him. He shouldn't have done what he did. He should have talked to Hux about it, instead of getting angry.

“Kneel,” Hux said, an order that was expected to be followed.

“What?” Kylo asked, pulled from his thoughts.

“Do not make me repeat myself,” Hux said, his regulated tone turning icy cold.

Kylo eased himself to the ground, and onto his knees, and looked up at Hux, waiting to see what would happen next.

“Is this my punishment?” he asked, almost hopeful.

“Punishment? This?” Hux said, letting out a malicious laugh that left Kylo feeling a cold lump of fear in his chest. “No, this is to ensure that I don't have to worry about my home being ruined by my idiot mate,” Hux said. He circled Kylo a few more times. He stopped in front of Kylo, and stuck his foot between his bent knees, and pushed them apart. He circled him again, and straightened Kylo's back with a hand between his shoulder blades, and positioned his head so he was staring straight at the wall.

“There,” Hux said when he seemed satisfied. “You are to remain like this until I return. You are not to move. Any disobedience at this point will result in a harsher punishment when I get back. I will be watching you the entire time,” he added, pointing out each camera. “I suggest you take this time, and contemplate what you did wrong, and how you can avoid doing it again in the future,” he said as he made his way to the door.

Panic was flooding Kylo's mind, and he called out before he could stop himself.

“When are you coming back?” he asked, voice cracking.

“As I said earlier, I have errands to run. I will return in,” Hux stopped and presumably looked at his phone to check the time. “Six hours,” he said.

Six hours?! The cold of the floor was already making his legs ache. There was no way he would survive for six whole hours. He searched his mind for something – anything he could say to change Hux's mind.

“I'm sorry!” he cried out. 

He heard Hux's shoes on the floor walking back towards him, felt his hand gently touch his hair. A moment of hope fluttered in his chest, only to be dashed to the ground, shattered in a million pieces.

“I want to believe that, and when you're done in here I will expect to hear that apology again. Maybe then your words won't sound like lies meant to keep you from a punishment,” he said.

His hand left Kylo's hair, and Hux walked back out of the room, the door closing with a very final sounding click.

The room was silent, and too bright – it was giving him a headache. He knelt there, and waited, hoping Hux would come back, but feeling like he wouldn't. Hux didn't seem like the type of person who would give in so easily. His legs were already uncomfortable, and his back was complaining about the position Hux had put him in. It was less than five minutes, and Kylo could already tell that this was going to be agony.  
___________  
There wasn't a clock in the room, so Kylo had no idea how much time had passed. He knew it wasn't six hours, but had it been ten minutes? Twenty? He had no idea, and it was driving him mad. He thought about what he had done that day, whether it had been worth this. Sure, Hux had gotten angry, his carefully placed mask slipping just a hair, but Kylo was pretty sure that his legs didn't care about that, screaming as they were.   
___________  
An hour had probably passed, and Kylo was in pain. He shouldn't have disobeyed the rules. He should have just delivered the damn lunch, instead of trying to rile Hux up. He hadn't gained anything by doing it, and now he was suffering because he had failed to think things through. Or was it because Hux was an asshole? Maybe it was both...either way, he had done something wrong.  
___________  
Time seemed like a distant concept without a clock. The white walls were making him feel weird. It was too much white, with only the occasional red blink from a camera breaking it up. He decided he hated those walls, and the colour white now. If he never saw this room again, he could probably die happy.   
___________  
Boredom was a struggle aside from the pain. He started naming the cameras. The red light on the left was George, and the one on the right was Sara. There was one in front of him, and that one was Big Red – because of it's slightly larger size. There were probably some behind him but he didn't want to move to find out.  
___________  
He thought maybe it had been a few hours since he had first entered the room, and Hux still wasn't back. His back, neck, and shoulders were on fire. He needed to move. He had long since given up on his legs, the only feeling left in them being pain and an odd numbness that hurt. Maybe he would get lucky, and Hux would come back soon! He clung to that thought as time slowly passed, and the pain increased.  
___________  
Kylo didn't want to cry, but he had been there for what felt like forever. Hux had probably left him there to rot, and was never coming back. He was in so much physical pain, he almost wondered if moving would be worth whatever punishment he got...until he remembered that this wasn't even his punishment. Panic hit him at full speed, and he started to cry, tears streaming down his face. It was getting harder to breath, but he couldn't move. He had to stay still or surely something terrible would happen.

“Shit!” he swore, yelling into the small room. The sound was jarring after so long in silence. 

It was strange, but it hadn't occurred to him that he was allowed to talk, or make noise. He started to hum, an old lullaby that his mom used to sing. A pang of loss hit him, as he realized he would probably never get to hear her sing it again, and that he could barely remember the words. He hummed it anyway, trying so hard not to move, even as he cried.  
___________  
He didn't know how long it had been, but he had to be getting close to six hours – he was sure of it. He decided that he wasn't above begging anymore. If there were cameras, then there was a good chance Hux could not only see him, but hear him as well. 

“Hux, please, I need to move!” he sobbed. “Come back, you bastard! I can't – it's too much,” he screamed at the cameras, pleading with his mate. “I can't do this,” he whispered. He screamed, and cried until his throat felt raw, and his voice started to crack.

“I'm sorry,” he wailed, saying the words over, and over until he had no voice left.

Hux didn't come. Kylo didn't move though either. He let his mind drift, let it float away as he tried to escape the agony that was his body. Every little sound the house made gave him false hope that it was Hux, home at last. Eventually he stopped listening for the sounds altogether.   
___________  
Time seemed to no longer exist, and Kylo was no longer capable of convincing himself that Hux was returning. He wondered why he was kneeling still, why he still held hope that Hux would come back when it had already been so long. Hux had promised to take care of him. Had that been a lie? Did Hux not want him anymore? A wave of despair washed over him, pulling him under into the maelstrom of his mind. He screamed, his voice barely making a sound anymore, and yet he couldn't stop. The pain in his body was but a shadow of the agony in his heart, and soul. Where was Hux? Why wasn't he back yet? Didn't his alpha realize that he needed him? His screaming turned into sobbing again.

The door opened. 

Kylo held his breath, too afraid to look – afraid Hux wasn't actually there. He sniffled, trying to stop his tears. Hux's scent hit him first, and it was like a balm to his soul. His alpha hadn't abandoned him after all. Hux didn't hate him enough to leave him there forever. A gentle hand touched his head, and he began crying anew, the gentle touch too much to handle.

“I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!” he sobbed the words over, and over until he felt warm arms around him, Hux shushing him, while he pet his head.

“Tell me what you did wrong?” Hux asked, voice soft.

Kylo tried to think of the specifics but it felt so long ago, and he hurt so much.

“Everything!” he cried, voice cracking. “I didn't listen, and I tried to make you mad, and I'm sorry,” he said. “I didn't want to be an omega, and I didn't want everything to change, and I was scared, and it felt like you were being mean, and I got angry, and I don't want to kneel anymore, and I want to leave this stupid room, and never come back!” he yelled, the words coming out in a terrible flood of emotion.   
“And you were gone, and I thought you had left me forever, and I hated it, and I -” he broke down crying, unable to speak anymore.

Hux walked around him, and kissed his forehead, brushing his damp hair from his tear stained face.

“You did so well, Kylo, and I accept your apology,” Hux said. Kylo couldn't stop crying as relief flooded him. “You may move now, or I can help you, if you'd like,” Hux said.

Kylo collapsed forward, his body screaming in anguish at the movement. He let himself fall against Hux, just breathing in his scent. Earlier that day he wouldn't have fully believed that Hux's scent was something he'd consider comforting, and yet there he was, trying to get as much of it on himself as he could. Hux ran his fingers through Kylo's hair, letting it out of the hair elastic. It felt like heaven. He almost wanted to stay there forever.

“Hux?” Kylo asked, remembering what he had said when the kneeling had started. “What is my punishment?” he asked, voice small. 

Hux kissed his forehead, and smiled. 

“I think this was enough for today, don't you?” he said.

Kylo threw his arms around Hux's neck, and pulled him down, kissing him as best he could, even while all of his muscles tried to spasm at once. He grit his teeth and waited for it to pass. Hux rubbed his back, and shoulders, massaging out some of the pain. 

“Thank you,” he said, not even sure what he was thanking him for. Was it for not punishing him more? Was it for coming back? There was a lot he was grateful for in that moment, and he didn't know how to put any of it into words.

Hux just hummed, and continued massaging him, taking the pain away a little at a time with his hands. Eventually the pain subsided, and Hux turned him onto his side, and unbent Kylo's legs. He screamed, as pain over came him, and Hux got to work rubbing them too. Kylo squeezed his hands into fists, and bit down on one of them to stop himself from screaming more. It hurt so much.

When they were finally ready to leave, and Kylo had the ability to walk again, Hux helped him up, placed the robe on him, and together they left, Hux closing, and locking the door behind them. Kylo clung to Hux's arm, like he was afraid if he let go, Hux would disappear, and he'd be still in that room.

“Hux,” he whispered. 

“Yes?” Hux said, turning his head to look at Kylo.

“I really am sorry,” he said.

“I know. I also know you won't do anything like that ever again, will you,” he said. Kylo shook his head frantically, holding Hux's arm even harder. It was probably hurting him, but he couldn't seem to stop. No, he would never do that again. If that was just to keep him still, he couldn't even imagine how awful a real punishment would be.

“Good boy. I'm very proud of you for finally listening to me, and staying still for so long,” Hux said. Kylo's heart sang at the praise. “I know it wasn't easy. Tomorrow is a new day, and I expect it to be a better one. Now, let's go eat some supper, and then get you some rest. I'm sure you must be tired after all of that,” Hux said gently.

“Yes,” Kylo said softly. He was so very tired, and all he really wanted was to curl up next to Hux, and breath him in as he fell asleep. Hux wasn't mad at him anymore, and he wondered if asking for what he wanted would be alright.

He tugged on Hux's sleeve, and they stopped just short of the kitchen.

“Yes, Kylo? Did you want something?” Hux asked.

Kylo felt his stupid blush in his cheeks again. He frowned for a moment, before pushing his embarrassment away, and just asking for what he wanted. If Hux didn't want to know, he wouldn't have asked him, right? He steeled himself, and faced Hux.

“You'll come sleep next to me, right?” he asked.

Hux looked genuinely surprised by the question.

“Of course. Where else would I sleep?” he said, as if the question didn't need answering because there was only one answer.

Kylo shrugged, looking down so Hux couldn't see all of the emotions he was sure were written clearly on his face.

“I mean...you'll come lie next to me when I go to sleep? I know you probably have homework so I wasn't sure if you would?” he said.

“Ah, I see. If you would like, I can come lie next to you until you fall asleep, and then get up to do my homework after,” Hux said.

Kylo nodded, and he could feel tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks. He gave his eyes an angry wipe with the sleeve of the robe.

“Why are you crying?” Hux asked.

“I don't know,” Kylo said, hiccuping as he tried to stop.

Hux pulled him into his arms, and Kylo melted against him. He felt so unsure about so many things, but somehow being in Hux's arms seemed to make him feel safe. He cried for a while, his face buried against Hux's shoulder. Hux just pet his hair, or rubbed his back through the whole thing. When he was ready, they went into the kitchen, and had dinner. 

By the time they finished eating, Kylo was almost too tired to stand. Hux took his hand, and led him to their bedroom. He took the robe off of Kylo, folding it neatly and placing it on the chair. Kylo climbed into bed, the covers soft against his naked skin, and waited for Hux to get in after. Hux slid underneath the covers, and lay on his side, staring at Kylo. He traced Kylo's cheek with his fingers, and Kylo watched the way the light from the bedside table changed the colour of his eyes – they seemed somehow warm.

Yawning, he felt his eyes growing heavy, and let them slide closed. Hux was humming to him, and he realized as he drifted off that it was the tune Kylo had been humming to comfort himself in the room. He smiled softly, and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo can't seem to catch a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update?? Whaaaaaatttt?? 
> 
> Fun fact: your comments fill me up with joy, and my heart has grown at least three sizes <3 I shall endeavor to continue working hard!!

_Be-beep_

 

Kylo groaned, not ready to get up, but wanting to be up with Hux all at the same time. He found the alarm on his phone this time, and turned it off. He stretched out in the bed, and instantly regretted it, as pain surged up his legs, back, shoulders, and neck. Right, yesterday had actually happened. He rubbed his eyes for a moment, then pulled back his hair. Then he remembered – he didn't know where the hair elastic was anymore. Hux had taken it out the day before. He sat up, wincing at how sore he was. Hux's side of the bed was empty, and Kylo could hear the shower going. That meant he had time to go make breakfast before Hux got there.

 

He walked over to the chair in the room to grab the robe, and saw that the hair elastic had been placed on the arm. He smiled, knowing Hux had put it there for him. He tied back his hair, threw on the robe, and headed to the kitchen.

 

Now that he had put away a few of the dishes, he at least had some sort of idea where things were. He wasn't sure what Hux liked for breakfast, but then Kylo wasn't very good at cooking anyway. He did, however, know how to make french toast! He hoped Hux liked that, because that was what was on the menu. He really needed to look up some recipes, and made a mental note to ask for a cook book or something.

 

He rifled through various cupboards, and the fridge, pulling out the few ingredients he needed. He noted that they were running low on eggs, and wondered if Hux would be open to Kylo going to get some groceries. There wasn't actually that much food in the house, as far as he could tell anyway. He would ask over breakfast.

 

He hummed to himself as he mixed the ingredients in a bowl, whisking them together. He heated up the frying pan, and grabbed the bread. It was nice bread – fancy stuff from a bakery that he had to cut himself. He had to laugh though. Of course Hux would like fresh made bread. His entire house screamed luxury. Dipping the bread in the mixture, he then placed it in the frying pan and let it cook. He threw on some coffee too, since Hux seemed to like that, and there weren't actually that many options for breakfast beverages.

 

After a few minutes, breakfast was ready, and Kylo artfully arranged the french toast on a plate, with a few sliced strawberries that he had shaped to look like a flower. The coffee was done, and he set it all out on the table.

 

“Ha! And my home-ec teacher said I had no talent!” he said. He felt triumphant that he had made such a pretty looking breakfast for them. He really hoped Hux liked french toast though. He went to the fridge, and found some syrup, and placed that on the table too.

 

Hux was taking a long time, Kylo noted. Maybe he should go get him? He was probably just fixing his tie or something. He walked down the hallway to their bedroom, and opened the door. Hux was no where to be seen. He saw the light on in the en suite though, and went to poke his head in the door.

 

Hux was standing there in his school uniform pants, shirt still unbuttoned as he fixed his hair. There was a strand that didn't seem to want to stay down, and Hux had a tiny scowl on his face. Kylo had never noticed before, or perhaps had never stopped to think about it, but Hux was rather, well, handsome. Kylo watched as he attempted to get the hair to stay put again. He had never seen Hux with his guard so down before, and it was fascinating to Kylo. There were so many micro-expressions, each more interesting than the last. Hux gave a small smile of victory when the hair finally stayed.

 

Kylo cleared his throat, and Hux turned to look at him, not even jumping at the noise.

 

“Breakfast is ready,” Kylo said, the corner of his mouth ticking up into a half smile.

 

“I look forward to seeing what you've made,” Hux said. “It smells wonderful.”

 

Kylo beamed at him, pleased that Hux was excited to eat something he had made. Hux quickly tucked in his shirt, and with a few swift, and practised movements, his tie was perfect, and lying in place.

 

“Shall we?” Hux asked, gesturing for Kylo to go first.

 

Hux sat at one end of the table, and Kylo had set his own plate at the other, like it had been the day before. He didn't like it though. It was too far apart. He debated for a moment, and decided that maybe a small, tiny push was better than the big one from the previous day. He picked up his plate, and mug and brought them down to the other end of the table, and sat right next to Hux.

 

“Feeling a little lonely, were we?” Hux asked, one eyebrow raised in what Kylo hoped was amusement.

 

“I like being able to share breakfast, and not yell across a table,” he said, aiming for casual teasing.

 

Hux's lips twitched, but otherwise he did nothing. Kylo watched as he cut into his breakfast, and took a bite. He didn't know why but he was holding his breath, waiting for Hux's reaction. After a moment of chewing, Kylo couldn't take it anymore.

 

“Is it good?” he asked, hopeful.

 

Hux held up a finger, chewed a few more times, and then swallowed.

 

“It's quite enjoyable,” he said.

 

Kylo wanted someone to high five, but thought better than to ask Hux while he was eating. He couldn't keep a goofy grin off his face though as he ate his own breakfast. He had finally done something right. That line of thought brought up his feelings about the day before though.

 

“I can't believe you made me kneel for six hours yesterday,” he said, saying his thoughts aloud without thinking. He dropped his fork in his haste to cover his mouth so he couldn't say anything else.

 

Hux chuckled.

 

“More like two...well, almost two,” Hux said, shooting him a smug look.

 

Kylo felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. Two hours? He hadn't done the whole thing?

 

“But you said -” Kylo tried, but his mind wasn't processing it.

 

“Kylo, if you had been on your knees that long you would have most likely passed out. I set you an impossible task, and you did exceptionally well. You should be pleased by how well you bore it,” he said.

 

Kylo couldn't hear him anymore. He had gone through all that and still come up short? It wasn't like he was ten minutes short – oh no – it was four hours. He sat there, his breathing becoming heavy. He thought he had made it, that he had succeeded.

 

“Kylo?”

 

He hadn't though. He had failed. Hux could say whatever he wanted about how it was impossible, but then why do it? Why set him up to fail? Had he really been _that_ angry? Or did he simply enjoy watching Kylo try, and fall short...like everybody else. People were always telling him how he was wasting his potential, and now he couldn't even chase after his dreams because of how he had presented. He hadn't wanted to deliver Hux's lunch because he didn't want people laughing at him. People were always laughing at him. Was Hux laughing too?

 

“Kylo!” Hux shouted.

 

Kylo looked at him, as he blinked back tears. When had he started crying? Hux's hand on his arm drew him into the present.

 

“I -” he said, not knowing how to finish the sentence he started.

 

“Tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours,” Hux said, rubbing Kylo's arm in a slow, circular pattern.

 

“Why did you tell me to kneel for six hours if you knew it was impossible?” he asked.

 

“Because I wanted to see you try. I wanted you to give your all to obeying my orders,” Hux said. “If I had said 'five minutes' or even 'an hour' you might have felt like that was easily achievable and not tried so hard,” Hux said. “But with six hours, it probably felt impossible, and yet you did it anyway. So perhaps the real question is why did you try so hard?” Hux asked.

 

Kylo sat there, stunned. He hadn't expected that. That wasn't what he had thought at all.

 

“I don't know,” he said.

 

Hux pulled his hand back, and gave Kylo a rather intense stare that might as well have been yelling 'that's bullshit, and you know it'. Kylo swallowed hard, and tried again.

 

“I guess...I guess I just wanted to prove that I could be good. I know what I did yesterday was stupid, and immature...I just, I felt like you only wanted me to go to school so you could gloat, so everyone could see that I was yours. I wanted you to feel just as off, and uncomfortable, and angry as I was, so I did...what I did,” Kylo said, as he did his best to avoid looking at Hux.

 

“Are you ashamed of having me as an alpha?” Hux asked.

 

Kylo looked at Hux then. There was a tightness to his expression, and Kylo wondered for the first time if maybe this was hard on Hux in some way as well. Was he worried about being a good alpha? He had promised to take care of Kylo, but what did that mean to Hux? He suddenly felt shame rise in him, that he had been so preoccupied with himself that he hadn't considered Hux's feelings at all.

 

“That's not what I meant,” he said, unsure of what to say to get rid of the awful tension.

 

“Isn't it though?” Hux asked. “You don't want anyone to know that I'm your alpha, right?” he asked.

 

Kylo felt the change in the conversation, and realized that once again, he had fucked everything up.

 

“Who could ever be ashamed of you?” Kylo asked.

 

Hux let out a bitter, hollow laugh.

 

“You'd be surprised,” he said. “I'm going to be late,” he added, standing to leave.

 

Kylo wanted to say something – anything – but he had no words to fix this. He watched as Hux got up, grabbed his bag, and left.

 

“For fuck's sake, Kylo, could you not fuck everything up for five seconds?!” he yelled at himself.

 

He cleaned up the kitchen, and put everything away. He noticed that Hux had cleaned up after Kylo's tantrum the day before. Why couldn't he just say what he meant? How hard was it to say 'I don't actually hate you Hux'? He wished he had another omega to talk to, or an alpha who would be willing to explain to him how to stop messing up.

 

Kylo paused. He knew an alpha – his mom. He raced to the bedroom and grabbed his cell phone, dialing in the number he knew off by heart. It rang, once, twice, and then -

 

“Kylo?” his mom said over the phone. He could have wept, it felt so good to hear her voice.

 

“Hey mom,” he said, and he wanted to curse as he felt his eyes tearing up.

 

“Sweetie, is everything alright?” she asked. “You sound upset.”

 

Of course she would be able to tell. She was his mother after all. Sometimes he would swear she was psychic.

 

“Yeah...no...I just, I keep losing my cool, and doing or saying stupid shit, and I think I've been hurting Hux. It's not intentional or anything, but...,” he explained. “Also I miss you,” he added, because he knew that was part of it too.

 

“I miss you too kiddo,” she said, and he could tell that she was struggling too. “As for that boy, I'm not sure how much help I will be. I'm sure you've realized I don't exactly like him,” she said. “And I especially don't like that he bonded with you when you weren't able to fully consent,” she added.

 

His mom had been working on omega rights in her spare time for as long as he could remember, and while he used to find it embarrassing, now it made him want to hug her, and thank her.

 

“I know, but it's not like he planned it or anything,” he said.

 

“I wouldn't be so sure about that. That boy is very manipulative, and could lie his way out of anything,” she said.

 

“Oh yeah, he told me you suspected him of murdering his father,” Kylo said, laughing. The idea seemed kind of absurd.

 

The line was silent for a moment, and Kylo wondered if the call had been dropped. He was about to hang up and call again, when his mom spoke.

 

“He's right, I do suspect him. Which is why I'm so worried about you,” she said.

 

Oh. That was...unnerving. This wasn't what he had wanted to talk about though, and he needed to steer the conversation back to his original point in calling.

 

“Look, he's not actually a terrible person, and that's not why I called. I need help figuring out how to fix things,” he said.

 

His mother sighed, the long suffering sigh she usually reserved for his father.

 

“Alright, let's hear it,” she said.

 

“So, Hux forgot his lunch, and asked me to bring it, but I feel like he could have had someone pick it up, and he was talking about looking 'presentable' and my brain took everything the wrong way, and I got angry, and did something stupid, and we talked about it, but then I made him feel like I was ashamed of having him for an alpha, and I need to fix it somehow, but I don't know what I'm doing?!” he said, his voice getting louder and louder.

 

“Sweetheart, I'm not sure how much help I'm going to be here,” she said after a long pause.

 

“But you're an alpha!” Kylo said. “You understand alpha thinking!”

 

“Okay, but here's the thing – he and I are very different people. It doesn't matter that we're both alphas,” she said.

 

Kylo let out a long, exasperated groan.

 

“Fine, you're different people. Now what do I do?” he asked.

 

He was pretty sure he heard his mom mutter 'Lord have mercy'. Kylo was getting frustrated too, and closer to tears again. He needed to fix this, and he needed help. He wasn't sure who else he could ask if his mom didn't have any answers.

 

“What do you think you could do that would let him know that you aren't ashamed of him?” she asked.

 

Kylo thought about it, but came up with nothing. He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. His mom must have sensed how lost he was feeling, because she started humming that old song he liked so much.

 

“Do you remember that song?” she asked. “Your father taught it to me,” she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

 

“I remember one time I was so angry at him over some stupid little thing. He had missed my birthday – we were supposed to go out to fancy restaurant, but he had forgotten to make reservations. I was so disappointed...I felt like he didn't care, like everything else had been more important. A week later he drove up to my house, and stood beneath my window, and sang that song to me, calling me to join him,” she said, laughing at the memory. “He was a terrible singer, as you well know, but it was so sweet, and romantic. He had set out a table on the front lawn, and decorated it. There were lights hanging in the trees, and he served me a home cooked meal. It wasn't a fancy meal, but I loved it. Every mouthful was perfect to me. He even had one of his friends act as a waiter with a terrible french accent,” she said. Kylo could picture the scene in his head, and smiled. As much as his parents fought, there was no doubt that they loved each other.

 

“He held up the local newspaper, and there, on the front page was a huge photo of your father looking apologetic, with the headline 'Local Man Is Sorry He's an Idiot'. It was the only edition of that paper, but I still have it,” she said, laughing hard.

 

“I don't know what I could do that would be that creative,” he said.

 

“Kylo, I'm not saying it has to be that fancy. What I'm trying to get across is that it needs to be meaningful, and it needs to be sincere. I know you will think of something,” she said.

 

“Thanks mom. I'm not sure what I'll do yet...I guess I have a lot I need to think about,” he said, sighing. “Is it okay if we talk more later?”

 

“Absolutely! I expect a full report on how it goes for you,” she said. “And never forget that your father and I love you, and that if he ever hurts you I will bury him in the ground,” she said.

 

Kylo laughed despite himself.

 

“I love you too. Give dad a hug for me,” he said.

 

They exchanged their good byes, and then Kylo was alone with his thoughts, wishing he had stayed on the line longer. He thought about his mother's story. He didn't have the time to plan something as elaborate as his father had. He needed to fix things before they went to bed that night.

 

Kylo wandered into the kitchen, his breakfast having worn off, and grabbed an apple. He should probably make lunch... Wait. Lunch! He had forgotten to make Hux a lunch! Shit! He looked at the clock, and he still had about two hours before lunch started. He could always make it and run it down to the school. He paused halfway to the fridge, an idea popping into his head. Kylo grinned, and started laughing. Lunch was his ticket to forgiveness!

 

He would need a marker, probably some liquid courage...oh, and the lunch of course. If he hurried it just might be a lunch Hux would never forget.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo puts his plan into action!

Kylo stood in front of the school, wondering why he had thought this was a good idea. The lunch he had made was probably mediocre at best, and there was still a real chance Hux would get pissed off at him for doing something stupid again. At least he wasn't actively trying to make Hux angry this time. He took a deep breath, and wished he had actually had some alcohol to drink. His entire body was vibrating with nerves.

 

He clutched the bag with Hux's lunch in it, and with no small amount of anxiety, he took a step towards the building. If he stopped thinking about what he was about to do, it was almost like being back at school. He would go to class, and skip science, and then he would hang out with – Kylo had to stop thinking about that too. He didn't need to feel depressed _and_ anxious at the same time. Gritting his teeth, he decided that maybe running inside would be in his best interest. The sooner he was in the building, the sooner he could fix things, and go home.

 

He broke out into a light jog, but wasn't really watching where he was going, so he was surprised when he ran into someone, falling back onto the ground. He looked up to be greeted by the angry face of an alpha he had never seen before. He shrunk down into himself, not sure what to do, since he hadn't been around any other alphas since presenting except for his mom, and Phasma, and both of those had been approved by Hux. He stood up, keeping his eyes low. The last thing he needed was for some random alpha to think he was trying to challenge him.

 

“Watch where you're going, boy,” the man said, spitting out the words like a curse. Kylo felt his face bloom with heat, and it took all he had not to respond.

 

“Aren't you going to apologize?” the man demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Right, apologizing...it was not what Kylo wanted to do but he couldn't afford to waste time with this guy. 

 

“I'm terribly sorry, Sir. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going,” he mumbled. He started to walk past him and the man grabbed his arm. Kylo recoiled with such force that the man's firm grip was dislodged.

 

“Don't touch me!” he growled, unable to help himself. He had pulled his arm into his body, trying to rub the man's awful scent off. “I do _not_ belong to you, so keep your damn hands to yourself,” he hissed, shoving past him. He did his best to ignore the shocked stares of the people around him as he ran into the school.

 

He was breathing hard by the time he hit the main hallway, panic from his encounter making him feel shaky. He looked around, trying to see if Hux was around – he would often patrol the hallways during breaks. There was no Hux to be seen, but a head of blonde hair caught his attention, and he realized that it was Phasma, standing at her locker. He jogged over to her, waving. She looked surprised to see him, and Kylo offered her a small smile.

 

“Do you know where Hux is? He forgot his lunch again,” he said.

 

He couldn't read the look Phasma gave him, but he felt like it was somewhere between 'bemused' and 'there is something seriously wrong with you'. 

 

“I hope that isn't yesterday's lunch,” she said, looking at the bag in his hands.

 

Kylo's face went hot, remembering the previous day. He just hoped she didn't know why Hux's lunch had never made it. He wasn't sure he could handle the shame, and embarrassment of anyone else knowing.

 

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “I made this for him today. Do you know where he is?” he asked.

 

“Last I saw of him he was heading towards the cafeteria. I'd hurry if I were you,” she said.

 

“Shit!” Kylo swore. “Thanks!” he added as he ran off down the hall. His plan would be ruined if Hux had already bought lunch.

 

He was barely breathing anymore by the time he got to the cafeteria, and skidded to a halt. He scanned the room, and there was Hux's red hair! He was standing in line for food – there was still time.

 

“Kylo?” someone called. “Dude! Where have you been – you missed the hottest substitute teacher today,” they said.

 

Kylo spun around and was greeted by one of his friends, or, well, more like lackey. 

 

“Yeah, I uh, can't talk right now Peter. Gotta do a thing,” he said, turning back towards the line. Hux was already three spaces further ahead.

 

“Dude- the hell? Why do you smell like Hux? You reek! Has he been harassing you or something? Is that why you skipped?” Peter asked.

 

Hux was going to get to the front of the line before he did. Shit! 

 

“Yeah, something like that,” he said, distracted.

 

He felt a finger touch his mark, and Kylo grabbed Peter's wrist without thinking, twisting it hard.

 

“Don't,” he said.

 

Peter was looking at him like he had grown a second head. His eyes kept flickering to the bond mark, and Kylo could see him putting the pieces together.

 

“You're an omega?” Peter asked, clearly disgusted. He was trying to pull his wrist free, as if Kylo's touch was somehow diseased. Kylo rolled his eyes, and released him.

 

“Yeah, and my alpha forgot his damn lunch,” he said, shoving past Peter. He would deal with him later. Right now he had to get Hux's attention.

 

He grinned as an idea hit him. He walked up to the nearest table, unzipping his jacket as he went. He pulled it off, and tied it around his waist, and then climbed onto the table, planted his feet, and yelled, “Hey! Alpha!” 

 

Hux's head snapped over to him, and he watched with amusement as he took in the sight of Kylo, standing on a table, with the jeans Hux had gotten him, and a t-shirt that said “Property of Armitage Hux” written on it in black marker.

 

“You forgot your lunch,” he said into the stunned silence.

 

There was an audible gasp, and then the whispers started quietly, a few snickers, and a lot of shocked faces. Hux marched over to him, and stood before him for a moment. He glared at Kylo, and his bravery wavered.

 

“Get down from there,” he said. 

 

Kylo couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he hopped down anyway. He held out the bag with Hux's lunch in it, and Hux snatched it out of his hand.

 

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?” Hux asked, looking unimpressed, except for the slight crinkling of his eyes that gave him away – he was amused. Kylo wanted to pass out from how relieved he felt.

 

“I'm sorry,” Kylo said. He hadn't meant for it to be loud, but the room had fallen silent again. “I'm proud to have you as my alpha,” he added, this time louder on purpose.

 

Hux sighed, a small smile lifting one corner of his mouth.

 

“Do you know how many rules you've broken just with the school, let alone me, with this stunt?” Hux asked quietly.

 

Kylo grimaced – it appeared that he would be getting a punishment after all. Hux leaned in close, and whispered, “I think I'll have to spank you – one stroke for every rule you broke,” Hux said, voice warm and teasing. He didn't know why, but the thought made him ache with want. He was also blushing...again. Kylo was sure he was beet red. Hux leaned in for a moment longer, sniffing.

 

“And I expect an explanation as to why you smell like another alpha at some point,” he added.

 

“Right,” Kylo said laughing nervously.

 

Hux patted his head, and Kylo couldn't help but lean into it. A slow clapping, started by one person, filled the awkward silence. Kylo and Hux both looked up to see Phasma leaning back in a cafeteria chair, clapping her hands together.

 

“You guys are adorable and all, but if you don't stop being cute I'm gonna puke,” she said. A ripple of laughter filled the cafeteria, easing the tension and awkwardness. Even Hux let out a small laugh. He grabbed Kylo's arm, nodding his head towards the door, and walked him out of the room, and back to the front doors of the school, where there was hardly anyone around.

 

“You're always full of surprises,” he said, touching one of the braids Kylo had put in his hair. 

 

“I...I didn't mean to make you feel bad this morning,” Kylo said. He reached between them, and fiddled with Hux's tie. “There have been a lot of changes, and I guess I forgot that you've had to make changes too,” he explained, letting it go so he could flatten it back out.

 

“I appreciate your apology, though it really didn't need to be so public,” he said, a small smile making his lips twitch.

 

Kylo knew that, but somehow, looking at Hux's smile, he couldn't help but think that it had been worth the discomfort. Hux really needed to smile more – Kylo liked the way his face looked when he smiled.

 

“Now, why do you smell like an alpha?” Hux asked, turning serious again.

 

Kylo felt angry just thinking of how rude that man had been, his face scrunching up with annoyance.

 

“Ugh, I ran into some stupid asshole because I was rushing, and he yelled at me, and freaking grabbed my arm! And I told him to let go!” Kylo yelled, rubbing at his arm again. “Like who does that?” he asked. “He was so rude!” he added, just in case he wasn't clear on how much he didn't like the man. 

 

“Do you know who he was?” Hux asked.

 

Kylo thought for a moment, but he was pretty sure that he hadn't seen the man before. He shook his head. 

 

“I think he may have been visiting. He was probably like mid forties, early fifties I'm guessing. Maybe someone from the school board?” he ventured.

 

“Maybe,” Hux said. He had that look on his face, like he was displeased. Kylo just hoped that it wasn't with him this time.

 

“Hmm, I'll look into it and see if I can't find out who it was. In the meantime, you should head home,” Hux said. “And I will go eat my lunch that my mate so lovingly prepared.”

 

Kylo needed to learn how to stop blushing. It couldn't be healthy to blush that often. The words were too sweet, and still he wanted to consume each and every one of them. He also wanted to hide his face, but resisted the temptation.

 

“I hope it's okay,” he said. It really wasn't that fancy – just a sandwich and a few snacks. Which reminded him that they had no food. “Also, is it alright if I go grocery shopping?” he asked.

 

Hux contemplated him for a moment, and looked pointedly at Kylo's shirt.

 

“On the condition that you put on something a little less...that,” he said, waving his hand in front of Kylo's chest. 

 

Kylo let out a laugh. Hux was...he hesitated to say cute, but it seemed fitting in that moment. He was pretty sure that saying it out loud would be bad though, so he bit down on his bottom lip to keep the word inside. He couldn't stop the smile however.

 

“I'll go home and change,” he said instead. 

 

“Good,” Hux said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He then handed over a wad of cash. “Take this for groceries, and do keep that shirt,” he added, before he turned to go back inside.

 

“Hux!” Kylo called out. Hux turned as he reached the door, one eyebrow raised in question. “Have a good day!” Kylo shouted, giving a little wave. Hux gave the tiniest wave back, and then went inside.

 

Kylo hummed all the way home. He felt great, and was almost looking forward to his 'punishment', which honestly didn't sound so bad. His body tingled when he thought about being spanked, the idea sending a thrill through him that he hadn't expected. He walked up the long driveway, and pulled out his keys, unable to keep the smile off his face. He accidentally dropped them, and when he went to pick them up, he felt a shiver go down his spine, only this time it was a bad feeling. Someone was watching him – he was sure of it. He tried to casually search the tree line without turning too much. He couldn't see anyone, and he wondered if maybe he had imagined it.

 

He went into the house, and locked the door, setting the alarm. Pulling out his phone, he decided to send a quick text to Hux.

_Was someone supposed to come_

_over? I feel like I'm being watched._

_lol_

 

He hovered over the send button, debating if he should actually send it or not. He didn't want to worry Hux, but then, if it was serious, Hux would want to know. He stared at the message for a minute or two. He decided to delete it – he could tell Hux when he got home. In the mean time, he had grocery shopping to do. Besides, he had probably imagined the whole thing.

 

Kylo went and changed into the sweater and shirt Hux had bought him to go with the jeans. They looked nicer than he thought they would, and made a mental reminder to thank Hux for getting them for him. He then grabbed his backpack, and headed out the door. He didn't bother making a list, since they needed pretty much everything - besides bread. He walked down the driveway, and he felt it again – someone watching him. He wanted to run for the house, and lock himself in, but he wasn't sure how safe that would be realistically. Maybe he could get back to the school – some place with lots of people? Hux was at school too, but the house was closer.

 

Movement caught his eye, and he was almost positive he saw someone dashing through the trees. Panic was an option, right?

 

“Oops, forgot my wallet,” he said, turning back to the house, almost running to the the door. His hands shook as he turned the key in the lock. He went inside and set the alarm. He needed to contact Hux. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

 

It rang once, twice, three times. He wondered if Hux's phone was silenced, in which case he wouldn't hear a text either. He sent one anyway just in case.

 

_I think someone is outside,_

_spying on the house. What_

_do I do?? They were watch-_

_ing me...please see this text_

 

Kylo sent the message and waited. He went to the window, and looked out, his phone clenched in his fist. He couldn't see anyone, but that didn't mean anything. He hoped they had gotten scared off by the possibility of getting caught, but he somehow doubted it.

 

He jumped about a mile when his phone buzzed from an incoming text. He opened it, expecting Hux, but it was an unknown number.

 

_Come outside and play_

 

Kylo dropped his phone. There was someone out there, and they wanted him to come out. Fear grabbed him by the throat, keeping him in place. He looked at where he thought the security camera was in the room. He hoped Hux was watching, and knew something was wrong.

 

His phone buzzed again, and he dropped it like it was on fire. He bent down, and read the new text.

 

_I do so hate his red hair_

 

Kylo read those words over and over. The person was obviously talking about Hux. Kylo paced the bedroom. He didn't know what to do, but he was pretty sure going outside was a stupid idea. At least he was somewhat safe in the house...but if he stayed, did that mean they would hurt Hux instead?

 

He dialed Hux's number again, but it wouldn't go through. He tried texting, but after hitting send he got another text.

 

_He's busy right now and_

_can't answer your texts_

 

What did that mean? Had they already gotten to Hux? Was he hurt? Kylo frantically typed back to the creep who was sending him cryptic messages.

 

_What have you done to him??_

 

He didn't have to wait long for a reply, the phone buzzing once more.

 

_Nothing yet. That will all_

_change if you don't come_

_outside and play with me_

 

It was a trap – it was obviously a trap. What if they had Hux though? He couldn't let them, whoever the fuck they were, hurt Hux. He refused. No one was getting hurt because of him. Thinking as fast as he could, Kylo grabbed a piece of paper from his backpack, and scribbled out a note to Hux.

 

_Someone is after us. I had to go to stop them from hurting you._

_I'm sorry..._

_Kylo_

 

He lay it on the bed, and placed his pencil case on top of it so Hux would see it. He then gathered what courage he had, and left the house.

 

“If you hurt him, I'll kill you!” he yelled as soon as he was outside.

 

There was no answer. Was this some sort of trick? Was someone just fucking with him?

 

He heard a rustling, and turned towards the noise. Suddenly he wondered why he hadn't grabbed a kitchen knife or something. It had been overcast most of the day, and now rain started to fall, making it harder to see. Kylo wondered if it was too late to go back inside and phone the police. Then again, if they were seeing his texts, and possibly his calls, it seemed like there was a good chance they would have just broken in and grabbed him before he could finish a call for help. He still should have tried though. God, why was he such an idiot?

 

“Who's there?” he yelled, turning in circles as he tried to see through the downpour. A hand clapped over his nose and mouth, and there was a strange scent filling his lungs. The world became blurry, and while he struggled he could feel his body growing weaker by the second. He hadn't heard the person over the rain. He tried to scratch them, and kick them, but it was no use. His last thought before blacking out was that Hux was going to be so pissed off. Then the world went dark.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo wakes up, and everything is awful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add some tags to the story, so make sure to look at those!

Kylo's head felt like it was going to explode. He coughed, and his lungs felt like they were on fire too. Groaning, and opened his eyes a crack, lifting his head to look around. The room he was in was dark, and there was a chair sitting directly in front of him, as though someone had been watching him. He could see a red light blinking, and yes, there was a camera. Holding up his head was too hard after only a few seconds, and he had to put it back down. His arms, he quickly discovered, were bound painfully behind his back. He tried to roll over, but the binding was attached to the wall – at least that's how it felt. He gave a few more tugs, but there was no way to move.

 

“You're awake!” a cheerful, male voice said. Kylo didn't recognize who it was, and he peered into the darkness. A light was turned on, and he winced, a headache erupting behind his eyes. He squeezed them shut to block out the worst of it. “I thought maybe I had used to much to knock you out, but it looks like you'll be fine,” the man said. Kylo opened his eyes again when he heard the man stop in front of him. He wanted to see who it was.

 

Kylo gasped.

 

“Jordan?” he asked, not willing to trust any of his senses. He couldn't understand why the only other alpha student in their school would have kidnapped him. Jordan was a year younger than them, and the only reason Kylo remembered him was because they had once served detention together, and had sort of bonded over their mutual hatred for their science teacher.

 

“I knew you would remember my name,” Jordan said softly, smiling.

 

“What the fuck is going on here, Jordan?” Kylo demand. “You kidnapped me!”

 

Jordan's smile turned rueful, and he sighed, running a hand through his short, dark hair. He sat in the chair, and leaned forward until he was uncomfortably close to Kylo.

 

“He didn't deserve you,” Jordan said. “I had to save you from him. Hux – Hux is a bad man,” he said.

 

Kylo tried to take that in but it really didn't make much sense to him. Hux had never hurt him – at least not like this. Sure he was an ass sometimes, but he was pretty sure that was par for the course when it came to alphas in general. Jordan wasn't exactly being a shining example either.

 

“So you kidnapped me?” Kylo said, hoping Jordan would see how hypocritical he was being.

 

“I love you, Kylo. I couldn't let him hurt you anymore,” Jordan said.

 

Kylo balked at that.

 

“Hux has never hurt me,” he said. It wasn't entirely true, but it was closer to the truth for Hux then it was for Jordan in that moment. “And unlike you, he's never drugged me, and tied me up in...wherever the fuck we are,” he spat.

 

Jordan gave him a pitying look, and went to the other side of the room where there was a table Kylo hadn't seen in the dark. He picked up something metallic looking, and brought it over. It was a syringe with a long needle on the end.

 

“What's that?” Kylo demanded, struggling to sit up again, even though he knew it wouldn't work.

 

“Something to help,” Jordan said.

 

Kylo felt fear strike through him, and he began shaking. He had no idea what was in that, or what Jordan was planning but it couldn't be good. Jordan knelt down next to him, and caressed Kylo's neck, pausing on the bond mark. Kylo growled at him, and jerked away as best he could.

 

“Don't touch that!” he snarled. “You have no right!”

 

Jordan just chuckled, which made Kylo very nervous.

 

“This will open your mind,” he said, and pressed the needle into Kylo's arm. Heat scorched through him, and he realized almost instantly what it was as his body began to burn with need. It was a drug usually used to help betas conceive, forcing them into a heat-like state, and making their bodies produce more eggs. His dad had used it to conceive him, which was the only reason he knew about it. Kylo was going to be sick.

 

“If you do this, I'll never forgive you,” Kylo said, as the chemicals in his body started to take over. “Never!”

 

Jordan pet his face, and it felt disgusting. His hands were clammy, and didn't smell right.

 

“You managed to forgive Hux when he took advantage of you under the bleachers,” Jordan said, voice bitter and hard. “So I know you'll forgive me,” he added. He sounded so sure of himself, and it made Kylo wish he could punch the smug look right off his stupid face.

 

Kylo's body started to shake, his vision going dark around the edges. Was that supposed to happen?

 

“I put a little extra something in there for you,” Jordan said. Kylo must have said that thought aloud then. He blinked up at Jordan, and tried to move his head so he could look at him properly when he told him to go to hell - except his head wouldn't move.

 

“It's just a little something so I don't have to worry about you trying to attack me. You won't be able to move for a while unfortunately, but that's alright. It also heightens the sensations, or so I've heard,” he said, as if he were talking about the weather, and not how he had just drugged, and immobilized Kylo. Kylo wanted to scream, but nothing was responding. All he could do was lie there as Jordan got closer, and closer. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his body was trying to hyperventilate as panic overtook him.

 

Jordan ran a finger over Kylo's neck again, and it was too much. It felt like something crawling over his skin, rather than a caress. His body was aching from the forced heat, and all he wanted to do was die. If he could have begged for death, he would have.

 

“You know it was really unfair the way Hux made you kneel for so long. He watched the feed of you on his phone all the way through study hall,” Jordan said, as he cut Kylo's clothing off. “I saw it over his shoulder,” he added, as if Kylo cared how he had seen it.

 

His thoughts turned to Hux – he had hopefully seen his note by now and was coming to rescue him. He thought about Hux stabbing Jordan in the face, and the mental image made him want to smile. He couldn't smile though. Hell, he couldn't even really blink properly.

 

Jordan had gotten rid of his clothes, and Kylo wanted to yell and curse. Hux had picked out that outfit for him. He was drawn from that thought by Jordan getting undressed, his clothes falling to the floor in Kylo's line of sight.

 

_Oh god, no! This can't be happening!_ Kylo screamed inside his mind as Jordan re-positioned Kylo, unhooking him from the wall. He would rather die than have Jordan touch him. It felt wrong on so many levels. He wanted Hux, his mate, to be the only one to touch him. He could feel his tears burning his cheeks as they rolled down his face, each droplet feeling like a light touch to his mind. He wanted to throw up.

 

“I bet we'll have beautiful children,” Jordan said, as he fingered Kylo roughly. The drug may have enhanced the sensations, but that also included pain, and Jordan was not being gentle. Even with the artificial heat making him wet, it wasn't enough, and too soon he was sliding into Kylo, and all he could do was pray to whatever god would listen that he didn't get pregnant.

 

Kylo cried silent tears, and tried to focus his thoughts on Hux. He remembered his cute smile from earlier that day, and wondered if he'd ever see it again. He tried to picture him while Jordan thrust into him, tried to imagine it was Hux fucking him, and not some creep with an obsession with him.

 

“Hux never should have touched you,” Jordan panted out, losing what little rhythm he had. “I saw you first. We were practically friends,” he went on, whining to Kylo.

 

They had never been friends, not really. 

 

“I had smelled your heat that day, and had intended to approach you then, but that bastard,” he snarled snapping his hips too hard. “Got to you first! Well, I couldn't just leave him to ruin you, now could I? You're much too sweet for a cold hearted snake like him,” he said.

 

_Hux is a million times the alpha that you'll ever be! And he isn't cold hearted!_ Kylo wanted to yell.

 

After a few minutes he noticed that his fingers were twitching a bit, and was glad he couldn't move his face or his look of triumph would have given him away. Now all he had to do was get his legs working again, so he could kick Jordan in the face so hard he died, and then run away, find Hux, and burn the building to the ground.

 

“It was really sweet the way you made him lunch though – not that he deserved it,” he continued blathering. “And when I saw you standing up to that alpha outside the school before that, I just knew that you deserved someone who would respect you, like I do,” he said. 

 

Kylo wondered how far into this fictional world he had fallen if he thought that this violation counted as respect. He realized that his eyes were moving again, so that was nice. He blinked, and when he opened them he noticed something odd. Were there always purple dots floating in the air? He didn't remember there being any before, but they looked like they were dancing. He watched them, losing track of Jordan, and whatever nonsense he was saying, and the awful things he was doing to Kylo. The dots were shifting, and changing colours, spinning around, and around, making him dizzy. Jordan sounded so far away, and he let the dots pull him from his surroundings for a bit. He could still feel everything, but somehow it seemed...distant.

 

“Kylo?” Jordan called. Kylo just blinked at him. “Huh, I must not have given you enough of the stuff if you can blink already. Oh well, I can fix that next time,” he said. “You were great by the way. You have such a nice pussy. It was really hard to hold back,” he continued, laughing as though he said some great joke. He felt it as Jordan pulled out of him, and his stomach turned at how disgusting it made him feel.

 

Kylo stopped focusing on his body again, getting lost in the haze of colour, his body pulsing along with them as they danced. He felt like his mind was humming, and he let that lull him away, and into the darkness of sleep.

 

When he woke up, he felt like he had sand in his mouth, and eyes. Jordan wasn't there however, so he did his best to get his body to move. Sitting up was almost impossible with his arms tied as they were, and his shoulders were screaming from being held back for too long. Just breathing was agony. 

 

The spots were gone , he noted, and Kylo realized that he had been hallucinating. Great. This dumbass was drugging him with something that was already having a bad effect, and today he would probably give him some more. He tried again to get himself sitting up, but after falling over for the fourth time, he decided that maybe he would just try to convince Jordan to untie his arms instead.

 

Jordan came down the stairs, humming some pop song that had been on the radio every day for the last two months. Kylo already hated him, but somehow his obnoxious, out of tune humming made it even worse. He hoped that maybe the drugs had given him super powers, and tried to set Jordan on fire with his brain. It didn't work of course, but it made him feel just a tiny bit better to have tried.

 

“Good morning dear!” Jordan sang. “I've come with food, and a new cocktail of drugs for us to try today,” he said.

 

Kylo grit his teeth, and took a slow, calming breath.

 

“Yeah, about that. I'd really like it if I could, uh, touch you this time, you know? It's hard to get close to someone when you can't move,” Kylo said, putting on his best fake smile. “And yesterday just felt so...good,” he said, grinding his teeth as he spoke. “And I think if I could move it would feel even better,” he lied. He should have taken drama in school – he could have won an award for his acting skills. His stomach still protested, but if he puked he would just blame it on the bad drug reaction.

 

“Oh! Well, I mean I want to, but how do I know I can trust you to behave?” Jordan asked, acting all playful.

 

“Jordan, would I lie to you? I thought we were friends...more than friends even,” Kylo said, all false innocence.

 

Jordan bit his bottom lip, and paced around the room, back and forth, over and over. He stopped every once in a while to stare at Kylo, trying to size him up as to whether he was being honest or not. Kylo did his best to look enamoured. 

 

It must have been convincing enough, because Jordan eventually walked over, and untied the ropes holding Kylo down. His shoulders felt like they had been stabbed by a million white hot knives as he pulled his arms forward, and he couldn't stop a wail of agony from escaping.

 

“Are you alright?” Jordan asked, fluttering about him, trying to find the source of the pain.

 

“Just my shoulders,” Kylo said. “They aren't really meant to be like that for that long,” he said, his tone sharp. Jordan looked suspicious of his change in demeanour, and Kylo hastened to soften what he said. “Sorry, it just hurt a lot. I know it's not your fault,” he said, even though it damn well was Jordan's fault.

 

“It's alright. You're probably still tired from yesterday too. Want me to feed you breakfast?” Jordan asked.

 

Kylo nodded, even though his stomach protested the very idea, as he tried not to jostle his arms too much. It was going to take a while before he would be able to use them to do anything let alone punch Jordan in the face until he was dead from it. He bet if Hux were there he would have massaged his shoulders and arms until he felt better. Then he could have easily punched Jordan's face in.

 

The breakfast was the most unappetizing looking bowl of oatmeal Kylo had ever seen in his life. Jordan had grabbed a spoon full, and brought it up to Kylo's mouth, and the scent alone was enough to make him want to gag. He forced his mouth open and ate it, because he needed to eat if he was going to survive. 

 

“So, how long are you planning on keeping me down here?” Kylo asked between mouthfuls.

 

“Just until you've given birth to our first child,” Jordan said. “Then you won't be able to leave,” he added, smiling.

 

Kylo saw red. He was not having this creep's child. Kylo knew he shouldn't have, that it would do no good, but he couldn't stop himself from trying to launch his body at Jordan to tackle him. He got his arm back, far enough to get in a good hit, but Jordan was faster, and managed to scramble back.

 

“Still trying to fight I see,” Jordan said, frowning “And here I thought we were making progress,” he said. He walked over to the table, dropping the bowl of oatmeal on the floor as he went, and grabbed a syringe. 

 

“I wasn't going to use this one...it often has negative effects, but I think you need some time to cool your head,” Jordan said. He came closer, and once he was within arms reach, Kylo tried to punch him again. Jordan caught his arm, and crushed it against the hard, cement wall. He injected the new drug into Kylo's neck, and he felt the tell-tale burning of a heat. He was pretty sure you were only supposed to use this drug at most, twice a month, and well spread out so as not to do damage to the body. His vision blurred, and he fell forward, his body not responding to him again. 

 

“I'm going to make your body remember only me,” Jordan hissed, as he unzipped his pants.

 

Kylo couldn't hear him after that. The purple dots had been replaced with a distorted version of Hux. He just stood there, looking as perfect as ever, but his eyes held so much judgment in them that Kylo could scarcely stand seeing him, despite how desperate he was to do just that. 

 

“Look at you,” Hux said, voice cruel, and mocking. “Moaning like a whore. Do you need to be fucked that badly?” he asked. Kylo whimpered at Hux's words. He wanted to scream - this was wrong. Hux wouldn't just stand there while some other alpha fucked him. The drugs made it seem so real though, and he wasn't sure what was reality, and what was nightmare anymore.

 

“Did you expect me to save you? To come rescue you?” Hux asked, sneering.

 

_Yes,_ Kylo thought. He needed his alpha, not this monster laughing in the face of his suffering.

 

“How pathetic,” Hux said, still mocking at him.

 

Kylo was crying again, and he wanted to make Hux stop saying all those awful, cruel things. His body was shaking, his vision going blurry, and all he could do was lie there while Jordan fucked him, and this strange Hux made fun of him.

 

“How could I ever care for someone who would allow another alpha to touch them?” Hux asked. 

 

Kylo hated that he couldn't talk back. It left him alone, trapped inside his body with nothing but his thoughts. He tried to remind himself that Hux had promised to take care of him, that he would never allow anyone to hurt him, and that if he were there he would have beaten Jordan into a fine pulp. Still, the words kept echoing in his mind, and it all felt so real. What if Hux hated him for getting caught, and falling for Jordan's trap? What if Hux was there, watching, waiting for Kylo to break?

 

A million thoughts stormed through his mind, and there was no escaping any of them. All he could do was cry as he tried to convince himself that the whole thing wasn't real. Panic was taking hold, and he started breathing erratically. He took shuddering breaths as he tried to calm himself, and stop the panic attack before it got worse, but it was no use. Jordan didn't seem to notice, lost as he was in his own sick pleasure, that Kylo was hyperventilating.

 

Hux flickered before his eyes, as tiny, black spots appeared in his vision. There didn't seem to be enough air to breath, and his view began going dark around the edges again. He tried to get his lungs to work, but it felt like the more he struggled, the harder it was to stop panicking. He felt himself slipping, and between one short breath and the next, Kylo passed out.

 

When Kylo came to, his arms were tied in front of him this time. He was able to blink, but he noticed that his body wasn't quite ready to cooperate yet. The hallucination of Hux – or at least he hoped that's what it was – was no longer there. He really wished he had a blanket, or something. He felt so cold, and it was making every breath painful. He wasn't used to lying on a cold, cement floor.

 

He wondered if Jordan was sleeping. Usually he came rushing in whenever Kylo was awake. He was glad that he at least didn't have to look at him for a little while, or listen to him go on and on about how much he hated Hux, but 'loved' Kylo. Something about seeing him smiling like everything was wonderful, and grand made him feel a thousand times worse.

 

Kylo had to wait quite a while before he was able to move again. For some reason his fingers wouldn't stop trembling, and he wondered if it was a side effect of the drugs. He lay there on the cold ground, staring at the ceiling, noticing for the first time that he was in an unfinished space, the wood joists visible, along with all the wiring, and plumbing. Was he in a basement? Not that it mattered, as he was still tied up, and in too much pain to move. Still, he locked that information away, in case it became useful for an escape.

 

He looked down at himself, and noticed that he had a lot of bruises on his legs, and when he leaned to the side, he could see that his hips were wearing dark bruises too. His vagina was also in pain, and he wondered if Jordan had torn something in his enthusiasm to rape Kylo. He shuddered. It was hard to think about what had been happening to him, and he wished he could just turn his brain off. It was almost easier to deal when he was drugged up, and hallucinating. At least then he wasn't aware of his body as much, though he supposed that seeing Hux mocking him wasn't exactly pleasant either.

 

Kylo wished he was asleep. He thought of his time kneeling in the white room, and how humming had helped. It made him think of his mother. He didn't want her to have to bury her only child. He felt his eyes burning, and he was crying again. It made it hard to hum the song, but he did it anyway. He rocked back and forth, as he sobbed out the tune. He remembered how Hux had hummed it – he must have listened to Kylo the entire time he had been in that room. He had watched over him, even when he was angry with him. The thought made him smile,even as his heart was crying for his mate. He hummed, and rocked himself for a long time after that, until exhaustion took him, and he fell into a fitful sleep.

 

Every time Kylo woke after that, Jordan was there with more drugs. He lost count after a while as to how many times it happened. All he knew was that his damn hands wouldn't stop shaking. He also kept seeing hallucination Hux, which made Jordan very unhappy.

 

“Why do you keep calling his name?! It's been almost a week, and all you ever do is cry and call for him?” Jordan snarled, grabbing Kylo by the hair, and twisting. Kylo hissed in pain, but Jordan didn't seem to care at all if he was hurting Kylo anymore, if he ever did to begin with.

 

“He's my mate,” Kylo said. “I don't know what you were expecting to happen?”

 

“All the others eventually gave in,” Jordan said. “So why aren't you?!” he screamed.

 

“Others?” Kylo asked.

 

“Of course! I had to test the drugs, and before I knew you were an omega, I had been looking for a mate. Of course they were all lacking – not like you though. You're strong enough to survive” he rambled.

 

“How many others were there?” Kylo asked.

 

“Oh, about five, over the course of a few months. I had to dispose of them all though – they broke too easily and couldn't get back up after a while,” he said, as though talking about a broken toy, and not people who he had-

 

“Did you kill them?” he asked, unable to stop himself.

 

“I had to,” Jordan said, huffing in annoyance. “They wouldn't stop crying, and when they stopped responding...there was nothing left to do. It was a mercy really,” he said. “You should be grateful – I tested all of those drugs on other people first,” he added.

 

Kylo could feel bile in the back of his throat. He was going to throw up.

 

“So you need to stop crying, because I don't want to have to put you to sleep too,” Jordan said.

 

Kylo sat there, stunned into silence. Was he going to die? Was Jordan going to kill him? His mind screamed at him to figure out something, anything, to escape.

 

Jordan marched over to the table, and grabbed a syringe, unaware of Kylo panicking.

 

“This time you call out my name, or I'm going to have to do something to change your mind,” he threatened.

 

Kylo eyed the syringe, wondering what was in it.

 

“I can't -” he started.

 

“Shut up! You can, and you will! Or else I'll start hacking off parts you don't need!” Jordan screamed.

 

“You don't need to do that -” Kylo tried.

 

“No, I do! I'll start with a finger...maybe I'll mail it to your _mate_ you love so much,” he said, his grin far too wide. Kylo's stomach turned again, and he decided that if he couldn't escape then he needed to find a way to end things, because there was no way he was letting any of that happen.

 

_Ding-dong_

 

A doorbell? Were they in a house? Jordan glared at him, injecting him quickly with the drugs, before running up the stairs to answer the door. Kylo's world went black as the drug started to work, and fear tore him apart as he realized that this was a different concoction again, and that he couldn't see. 

 

He heard loud scuffling upstairs, and yelling, and then silence. He strained to hear what was happening, but all he could get was the sound of someone walking, and maybe something being dragged across the floor. It was silent for a long time after that, and then he heard footsteps on the stairs. He shrunk into himself, not sure if he was hoping it was Jordan, or whoever had rang the doorbell. 

 

The scent hit him first, and he started to sob.

 

“You bastard, what took you so long?” he cried. 

 

“You were hard to find. And just so you know I'm embedding a tracker under your skin,” Hux said, his cool hands touching Kylo's face. A small, surprised laugh escaped him, and he smiled for what felt like the first time in forever. He leaned into Hux's touch, afraid to move in case this was another hallucination, and he disappeared.

 

“Are you hurt?” Hux asked. Kylo had no idea how to answer that. He would have given anything to be able to see right then. Hux untied his hands, and Kylo realized that this new drug didn't completely incapacitate him. He fell forward into Hux, and grabbed his shirt, holding on for dear life. He breathed in his scent, over, and over until it was all he could smell. 

 

“Where's Jordan?” he asked, fear of him returning, of this being a terrible dream filling him.

 

“Don't worry. I knocked him out. I'll make sure he can't hurt anyone again, I promise,” Hux said, his voice hard. He pulled Kylo in against his chest, and Kylo could hear Hux's heart beating a mile a minute. He clung to him, and tried to move closer, but he had been on that floor for so long his body wouldn't cooperate.

 

“Get me out of here,” he begged. “I want to go home.”

 

Hux kissed the top of his head, and then scooped him up into his arms, the whole world turning for a moment. Kylo didn't want to let go of him ever again, and curled in against Hux's chest. He wept, unable to stop as he realized that he was going to leave that place, that Hux was there, and that he was saved.

 

“I'm sorry,” he said, feeling like he needed to apologize, for being so stupid as to fall for Jordan's trap to begin with, or for crying all over Hux, he wasn't sure.

 

Hux paused, and just held him.

 

“I said I would protect you – if anyone should be saying sorry here it's me,” he said. He sounded so angry, and it made Kylo flinch in fear. Whenever Jordan was angry, bad things had happened. Hux must have noticed right away because he stiffened for a moment, and sighed. He started to hum a soft tune, and this time Kylo didn't recognize it, but it sounded so nice, and pretty – like a lullaby. Hux hummed to him the entire way out of the house, and Kylo breathed fresh air again with Hux's gentle voice filling his mind. He had survived.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo does his best to deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh I finally finished this chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it! Sorry it didn't get posted yesterday. I had a busy day and just ran out of time ^^' To make up for it, this chapter is a bit longer than usual! yay!

Kylo woke up shaking, his body twitching, and a strange popping sensation in his head. For a moment he didn't know where he was, and he had the horrible fear that he was still tied up in that basement. A scream was on his lips before he was fully awake. He opened his eyes, and a ferocious headache made him hiss in pain.

 

He looked around, and realized quickly that everything hadn't been a dream – Hux had rescued him. He was safe. Hux was blinking up at him from his side of the bed, his hair sticking up in every direction. Kylo suddenly understood why Hux was always the first up usually – he was trying to hide what a mess he was in the morning. It made Kylo smile. He felt Hux touch his hand, and Kylo sighed. He didn't need to panic. Hux was there now.

 

“How are you feeling?” Hux asked around a yawn.

 

“Like garbage...but also alive,” Kylo said. “Should I go to the hospital?” he asked.

 

“Do you want to go to the hospital?” Hux asked in return.

 

Kylo thought about that, about having to do blood tests, and have someone touch him who wasn't Hux. His entire being rejected the idea, and he shook his head.

 

“Alright,” Hux said. “But if you need to see doctor, I know someone very discreet. I would stay with you the entire time if you wanted,” he added.

 

Kylo offered him up a small, appreciative smile. The room was spinning, so he tried turning on his side. He reached out to touch Hux, but stopped when he saw that his hands were trembling. Hux noticed too, and a frown appeared on his face as he took Kylo's hands.

 

“On second thought, you're seeing a doctor,” Hux said.

 

Kylo snatched his hands away, and glared at Hux. He didn't want to see a doctor! He had just finished saying that.

 

“And don't you dare try to get out of it either,” Hux said, as Kylo was about to protest. “I just got you back, and I refuse to lose you to health complications,” he said.

 

Oh.

 

Kylo snapped his mouth shut. Of course Hux was worried – he couldn't imagine what he would have done if Hux had been missing for a week. He also knew Hux was right. He had no idea what Jordan had been pumping into his body, and he needed to make sure that he would be okay. He let out a long sigh.

 

“Alright, fine, but I want to be able to hold your hand at all times,” Kylo said with a grumpy pout.

 

Hux took his hand in his, and gave it a squeeze.

 

“Consider it done,” he said.

 

Kylo stared at Hux for a while, just taking him in, his eyelashes, his cheekbones, his nose. He wanted to memorize every inch of him, until the only thing left in his mind was Hux. The tremor in his hand was still there when he traced over Hux's mouth with his finger.

 

“I knew you would come for me,” Kylo told him. They hadn't had a chance to talk much the day before, as Kylo had spent most of it either sleeping, or screaming in terror. Now that his mind was calmer, he had so much he wanted to say. “How did you find me?” he asked.

 

Hux took Kylo's hand that was now tracing designs on his cheek, and kissed it.

 

“I had to do some digging,” Hux admitted. “He had hacked the security system, so I didn't see you get taken. By the time I saw your texts you were long gone,” he said. “When I got here I noticed his signal to block the video feed was still live, so I tried to trace it, but he shut it off before I could narrow it down to a specific house. I had no idea what to do after that....then I noticed that Jordan had been absent from school for a few days. I made me feel suspicious,” Hux explained. “Though I can't explain why, other than he always gave me the creeps. So I checked his records, and he had missed several weeks worth of school over the past six months. I looked up if there had been any other omega disappearances that corresponded with those dates in the newspaper, and lo and behold, there had been several. I got his address, and then I found you,” Hux said.

 

“What did you do to him? You never did tell me yesterday,” he said.

 

Hux's look turned dark for a moment, and it made a small ball of fear form in Kylo's chest.

 

“I sent him somewhere where he won't ever be able to hurt anyone again,” Hux said. His tone was light, but Kylo could feel the anger bubbling beneath the surface. He decided to change the topic a bit, afraid of the way Hux's anger was making him feel.

 

“After seeing the doctor, can we go somewhere?” Kylo asked. “I just really need some fresh air, and sunlight,” he said.

 

“I can think of the perfect place,” Hux said, softening again. “For now however, you rest while I go make us some breakfast, and then I will call, and see if the doctor I know has time to see you,” he added, getting out of bed.

 

Kylo wanted to whine at the loss of Hux's touch, the desire to never be away from him almost overwhelming. He rolled onto Hux's side of the bed, and lay in the remaining warmth. Taking a deep breath, he allowed Hux's scent to fill him up, and he rolled in the sheets trying to get even more of it on himself.

 

Eventually he could smell pancakes cooking, and he resigned himself to getting up. His body was in so much pain still, and he wondered if he asked nicely, if Hux would rub his shoulders and back. He took a deep breath again to remind himself of where he was, and was about to stand when the world tilted, and all he could smell was the dark room, and Jordan's awful scent. Kylo's heart was trying to beat it's way out of his chest, and he screamed, crying as he ran from the room.

 

Hux was already running towards their room by the time he got to the hallway, and Kylo threw himself at him. Hux held him tight, almost to the point of pain, and Kylo did his best to get more oxygen into his lungs. He clung to Hux, even as his knees went weak, and his body shook with fear.

 

“I'm here,” Hux whispered. “You're safe,” he said, over and over again.

 

“I could smell him!” Kylo wailed. “It was like he was right there!”

 

“Alright, it's okay,” Hux said, petting his hair. “We're going to go out,” he said. He scooped Kylo up in his arms. “We're going to go someplace nice, and sunny, and warm,” he continued as he walked them back to the bedroom. He put Kylo on the bed, and then he grabbed some clothes, and started dressing Kylo with quick, angry motions. Kylo couldn't stop flinching at every movement. Hux let out a frustrated huff, but was soon slowing his pace, and being more gentle.

 

“Come on,” he said, offering Kylo his hand once he had him dressed. “We'll get breakfast on the way.”

 

“What about the doctor?” he mumbled as he tried not to cry.

 

“We can see her on the way back,” he said, helping Kylo stand up.

 

They walked out to the garage, and there was a car. It was black, and chrome, and Kylo thought it rather suited his mate. Hux walked around and opened Kylo's door, helping him get in on the passenger side, and then went around, and got in behind the wheel. The second Kylo's buckle was done up, they were pulling out of the driveway, and onto the road.

 

It was a beautiful day, bright, and warm. The sky was a clear blue, not a cloud in sight, and Kylo opened his window to feel the air on his face. It felt incredible to have it blowing through his hair, and over his skin. He closed his eyes, basking in the freedom he felt. He popped them back open to watch Hux for a bit, and noticed that his hair wasn't done, and was flying loose, and wild in the wind. Kylo rather liked the look.

 

“Where are we going?” Kylo asked after a few minutes of driving. He wasn't as familiar with the area of town they were driving through, and felt lost already.

 

“It's a surprise,” Hux said.

 

Kylo didn't think he liked the idea of being surprised anymore, but didn't want to say anything. It wasn't like he didn't trust Hux at this point, but he had been through enough to never want to be surprised again, and it was making him anxious to not know. He chewed on his bottom lip, but didn't ask.

 

They drove for over an hour, and Hux stopped to get them some food, and a bag of something – he wouldn't say. Kylo ate his breakfast wrap, and listened to the radio.

 

The song Jordan loved to hum came on.

 

“Pull over!” Kylo yelled.

 

Hux almost drove off the road, but managed to stop before they hit the ditch. Kylo opened the door and puked, his stomach heaving. He reached back into the car and slammed the button to turn off the radio.

 

It took a while before he was able to get back in the car.

 

“Do you want to go back?” Hux asked.

 

Kylo shook his head.

 

“I refuse to let that asshole win!” he snarled, anger bubbling up out of him. “He can't have this! He can't ruin every little thing for me!” he continued, tears building in his eyes until they fell, leaving wet marks on his clothes.

 

Hux reached out his hand, laying it out for Kylo to take if he wanted to. Kylo held it tight, their fingers intertwined. They sat there on the side of the road for a long time, Kylo crying, and Hux holding his hand.

 

Hux started humming, and Kylo recognized it as that song he had hummed to him the day before when he'd rescued him. It drew Kylo into Hux, into his voice, and his scent, and the touch of his strong hand. He took a deep breath, and let it out.

 

“Are we almost there?” he asked, staring at their hands.

 

“Yes,” Hux said. “Just a few more minutes, and then we'll be there.”

 

Kylo gave his hand a squeeze, and buckled himself back in. Hux restarted the car, and then drove off once more down the highway. They went up a hill, and Kylo saw it – the place they were going. His heart leaped with excitement.

 

“The beach!” Kylo said, sticking his head out the window so he could see better. Hux turned up a pathway, and found a spot to park. Turning off the car, he reached into the back seat, and grabbed the bag.

 

“Here,” he said, handing it to Kylo.

 

Kylo opened it up, and inside were some towels, and a couple of swim shorts. There was also a giant bottle of sunscreen, and some snacks. Kylo couldn't stop himself from grinning, and didn't really want to even if he could. He loved the beach. He didn't know if Hux was aware of that, but there was something so soothing about the being in water. Hux got out, and helped him out of the car and they began the walk down.

 

It was early morning on a weekday, and the beach was mostly deserted, save for a few people and their dogs, and a mother with three energetic children. They stopped in at the washroom to change, and put on sunscreen. Kylo had forgotten about the bruises, and wrapped the towel around himself so he could hide most of them. Hux was also wearing his towel, but it seemed like it had more to do with not wanting the sun to touch him than anything.

 

“Dork,” Kylo said, teasing him.

 

Hux glared at him, but there was no real heat behind it.

 

“Some of us don't get nice, and golden, alright?” he said. “Some of us burn to a crisp after five minutes in the sun,” he added, as he put on a pair of sunglasses. “Some of us are going to probably need you to rub aloe on them after,” he continued as they walked to the beach, and set out their towels.

 

“Your sacrifice has been noted,” Kylo said, smiling. “I promise to rub whatever you want on you after,” he added.

 

“Hmm, is that so?” Hux said, lowering his voice seductively.

 

Kylo blushed – he hadn't meant that in a sexy way. While a part of him didn't want to ever think about being touched intimately ever again, another part wanted to feel Hux inside of him, wiping out any trace of Jordan until all that was left was Hux. He shook his head to clear the warring thoughts.

 

“We should go swimming!” Kylo blurted out in a desperate attempt to change the topic.

 

Hux eyed him for a moment, calculating something in his mind.

 

“I'll race you,” Hux said.

 

Kylo grinned at him. The thought of racing, of competing with Hux felt pleasantly familiar, and somehow comfortable.

 

“You're on,” he replied.

 

Before Hux could blink, Kylo was tearing off down the beach towards the water, the hot sand burning his feet. It felt incredible to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin and the fresh air blowing through his hair. Even the scent of the water seemed to cleanse him of unwanted sensations. He threw his towel on the sand, and hit the water, just as Hux caught up to him.

 

“Yeah! I win!” he shouted in victory. “And you lose,” he added, cackling.

 

Hux laughed, and didn't seem upset at all by his loss. Instead he waded through the water, walking backwards, to get to a deeper area.

 

“You coming?” he asked, beckoning Kylo to join him.

 

Kylo was almost breathless with how much better he felt already, even though it had only been a minute or two. He chased after Hux, splashing in the cool water. He waited until Hux's back was turned again, and then waved his arms hard through the water to splash Hux with a wave, soaking him.

 

“You're a little punk, you know that? Hux asked, turning back around in a slow circle.

 

Without any warning Hux was splashing Kylo back, both of them doing their best to get the other to forfeit first. Kylo was laughing, stress falling away.

 

_Kylo_

 

Kylo stopped, and spun around, looking for whoever had said his name. It had sounded like Jordan... He cast his eyes about, frantically searching for him. His breaths were coming in short gasps.

 

“Kylo?”

 

Kylo spun around again, and there was Hux, standing there, looking concerned. He reached out to touch Kylo, to offer a reassuring touch, but Kylo flinched away.

 

“I heard him,” he whispered, staring at Hux. “I heard his voice,” he said.

 

Hux held his hands up so Kylo could see them, and moved slightly closer.

 

“He isn't here,” Hux said. “I made sure to put him somewhere he can never escape, okay? You trust me?” Hux asked.

 

Kylo nodded his head, even as the tears started again. He did trust Hux, but it was so hard to hold onto that.

 

“Alright, so trust in that, okay? Not whatever your head is trying to tell you. It's probably from the withdrawal from whatever he gave you. Hopefully it stops in the next day or two, and you will never have to think about that piece of trash ever again,” Hux said.

 

Kylo nodded, but he couldn't get his brain to cooperate fully yet. He wanted to trust – desperately - but it was hard when his senses were lying to him.

 

“How? I don't know how to trust anything anymore?” he whispered, the terrible confession pulling a sob from him.

 

“Do you remember when I made you kneel as punishment?” Hux asked.

 

Kylo nodded. It felt like a million years ago, but yes, he remembered.

 

“I didn't leave you longer than you were able to last, did I?” Hux asked.

 

Kylo shook his head.

 

“Even though I was angry, I still came for you,” he said.

 

Kylo nodded again. He knew all that.

 

“What did I promise you, after your first heat?” he asked.

 

“That...that you took care of what was yours, and that I was yours?” he stammered. He was paraphrasing a bit but it was essentially what he had said.

 

“That's right,” Hux said, reaching forward slowly to touch Kylo.

 

Kylo held still, and allowed Hux's cool fingers to brush his hair from his face. He finally looked up at Hux, who looked so calm, and so sure.

 

“Do you think that's changed?” he asked.

 

Kylo blinked.

 

Oh.

 

“How can you want me still?” he asked. “How can you want someone who has been...how?” he asked.

 

Hux's face didn't change once as he leaned in closer to Kylo.

 

“What he did does not define _you_. You _are_ mine, and there is nothing he could have done to change that. You are my bonded mate – no matter the circumstances. And I am not so fickle as to toss you aside like that,” Hux said, with such intense fervour that Kylo was taken aback slightly.

 

“I didn't mean to imply that you would,” Kylo said, crying. God, he was such a mess.

 

“I know,” Hux said, sighing. “However, I do wonder if maybe you need to hear that more often,” he explained.

 

Kylo reached out to Hux, and planted his hands on his chest. He felt like he was seeing Hux for the first time. Somehow he had never noticed how kind, and thoughtful he could be. He had always found his possessiveness irritating – he didn't like the idea of ownership of a person. Now he found it to be a comforting thought. His heart was beating in his chest, and he leaned forward, and kissed Hux. It was gentle, and barely a touch of lips, but it felt so nice.

 

When he pulled back, Hux had a surprised look on his face that made Kylo smile. He leaned into Hux, and curled in against him. He thought about what he had been thinking about when they first arrived, and realized he had made up his mind.

 

“I want to have sex with you,” Kylo said.

 

Hux went very still for a moment, and Kylo worried that he was angry. Arms came up around him and held him tight. Kylo relaxed again.

 

“Alright. May I ask why, and if you think that's a good idea?” Hux said.

 

Kylo thought about it, and he knew why. Whether it was a good idea or not was another matter entirely. He stood up straight again so he could look at Hux. He wanted him to know how serious he was.

 

“I want to feel you inside of me, wiping away every inch of that monster. I don't care if it's smart, or healthy, I need to feel you,” he said. He was blushing, and stammering, but refused to look away. “I want to be with you, and feel whole in your arms,” he said. “I want it, and I need it.”

 

Hux stared at him for a long time, considering his words.

 

“If I hurt you, or you get scare, you are to tell me right away. Is that understood?” Hux asked.

 

“Yes,” Kylo said, nodding.

 

“If you need to stop at any time, for any reason, you tell me,” Hux said. “I will not get mad.”

 

Kylo smiled. His alpha really was the best.

 

“Yes,” he agreed.

 

“Okay,” Hux said. “Then let's go find some place with a little less sand.”

 

They drove into the next town, and found a small, rundown motel. There was an old woman sitting at the front desk, flipping through a magazine with a bored expression on her face. They walked up to the desk together, and Hux had to clear his throat loudly to get her attention.

 

“Can I help you boys?” she asked, her words coming out in a slow drawl.

 

“We'd like a room for the day,” Hux said. He pulled out his wallet, and grabbed some ID.

 

“Right,” the woman said. She bent down and pulled out a small stack of papers. “Fill this out please,” she said, handing him a pen.

 

Kylo noticed that there was no computer or anything, and the place seemed like it hadn't seen an update in years, much like the desk clerk herself. Hux filled out the form, and handed it back to her, and placed some cash down on the counter. She raised one eyebrow but said nothing. She grabbed a key, tossing it down on the counter, and went back to her magazine.

 

Hux took the key, and led them upstairs to the second floor. Their room was at the end, and Hux had to jiggle the key a bit to get the door open. The inside of the room was nice enough, Kylo supposed, but he was suddenly feeling too nervous to care. He did want to have sex, but what if his brain glitched on him again? He pushed the worry down by grabbing onto Hux, and pulling him into a kiss. He refused to let his fear rule him.

 

Hux, never one to lay back and let someone else do all the work, returned the kiss with passion, and Kylo found himself opening to him. He could feel Hux's hands pulling at his shirt, and he lifted his arms, pulling away only for a second so Hux could remove it. Kylo felt like he needed to touch Hux more than he needed oxygen to breath. He tugged at the buttons on Hux's shirt, trying to undo them even as his fingers shook. Hux stilled Kylo's hands, and helped him with them. Soon enough their bare chests were touching.

 

Kylo was backed up against the bed, his legs hitting it. Hux tumbled him backwards, pressing him down. He then stood back, and admired his work.

 

“Look at you,” Hux said. “Panting, your face all red with want. I could simply devour you,” he practically purred.

 

Kylo stared at Hux, drinking him in. He could see his cock pressing against his shorts, and it made him whimper with desire. Kylo ran his hands over his own bare chest, touching his nipples, and keening as it sent pleasure through him. He watched Hux's eyes as they followed Kylo's roaming hands. He scratched over his stomach, and down towards his cock, the slight pain sending a shiver down his spine.

 

“Fuck, the things you do to me,” Hux groaned. He moved forward, and pulled off Kylo's shorts, exposing his hardening cock to the cool air of the room. Hux walked forward so he was standing between Kylo's spread legs, and knelt down, as if to inspect him. Kylo could feel how wet he was getting, and spread his legs further to allow better access. He let out a surprised cry of pleasure as Hux licked his cunt, tasting him. He twisted his hands in the fabric, his legs shaking as he tried to stay still.

 

Hux pulled back all too soon.

 

“You have some damage here,” he said. “I don't want to hurt you more.”

 

Kylo whined with frustration. He needed Hux to fuck him.

 

“However, I think I know something you might also enjoy,” he said against Kylo's inner thigh.

 

Kylo didn't know what it could be but his body shivered with anticipation.

 

“On your hands and knees,” Hux ordered, patting Kylo's thigh.

 

Kylo frowned but did as he was told, turning until he was on his stomach, and then pushing himself up into the right position. Hux pushed on his shoulders and pushed him down a bit so his ass was in the air, and his face pressed against the duvet. It made him feel very exposed. He wasn't sure what to expect, and let out a shocked gasp as he felt Hux's tongue licking at his hole. It felt strange at first, but not unpleasantly so, and soon he was relaxing into the new touch. That still didn't prepare him for Hux's tongue to press into him, and his hips shook for a moment, unsure whether to escape, or press into the sensation. Before he could decide, Hux was pulling away, and Kylo moaned in disappointment.

 

“I'm just grabbing lube,” Hux said, chuckling.

 

Soon cool, slick fingers were pressing at his hole, and Kylo let out a shocked breath as one slipped into him. The burning stretch wasn't something he was used to, but he found that he liked it. He had never done anything like this before, and decided he wanted more. He cried out as Hux added a second finger without warning, and Kylo pushed back against him, trying to get him in deeper, faster.

 

A hard smack on his ass made him gasp, and he looked back to glare at Hux, even as his he grew wetter from how good it felt.

 

“What was that for?” he asked.

 

“I still owe you a punishment for the other day, so I figured why not kill two birds, with one stone,” he said, grinning.

 

Kylo wiggled his ass slightly in invitation, and he received another smack in a slightly different spot. All the while Hux's fingers never stopped stretching him. He started to thrust his fingers in and out, and Kylo liked that too.

 

Another smack landed, only on the other cheek. The surprise of pain, and the pleasure of Hux's fingers mixed into an intense arousal, that had him panting, and canting his hips back for more. He was dripping with desire, and his cock was aching. He wanted to touch himself, but needed his hands to balance, and keep himself from completely face planting on the bed.

 

“Harder,” he said, needing more.

 

Hux's hand came down particularly hard on the next smack, just as he twisted his fingers, touching something inside him that sent sparks of pleasure racing up his spine. He cried out, gripping the duvet for support as his hips shook with need.

 

“Hux, I can't – I need you,” he said, panting.

 

“Understood,” Hux said.

 

His finger slid out of Kylo, and a moment later he could feel the tip of Hux's cock at his entrance. Kylo suddenly realized what was going to happen, and he whimpered. He wanted to feel Hux so badly.

 

“Hurry,” he begged.

 

A moment later Hux was pressing into him, the stretch much more intense than his fingers. His ass burned from the sharp smacks, and it all came together – the pain and pleasure – as Hux filled him. Kylo let out a cry as Hux pushed forward, finally sinking into him fully. It was so intense, and he could feel his body shaking. Hux held still for a moment, and Kylo lost it.

 

“Move,” Kylo commanded. He couldn't wait anymore, and needed Hux to make everything better.

 

Hux pulled back slightly, and thrust in. It was too gentle, and Kylo growled, thrusting back as hard as he could. Hux must have gotten the message, as his fingers wrapped around Kylo's hips, digging into the bruises that Jordan had left, and thrust into him hard. He set up a brutal pace, that stole Kylo's breath away. He moaned as Hux took one hand and smacked his ass again, the vibrations intensifying everything.

 

“Fuck, that feels so good,” he cried.

 

Kylo was losing his rhythm, and just let his hips, and ass shake without thought instead. One of Hux's hands came around him, and started to rub Kylo's cock. It felt incredible, but Kylo wanted more.

 

“Wait,” Kylo said, panting. “I want to be able to see you,” he explained as Hux had gone incredibly still.

 

Hux pulled out for a moment, and helped Kylo turn over. Hux looked dishevelled, his hair wild, and his eyes dark with lust. Kylo shivered as he lay back, spreading his legs for him. Hux barely hesitated before pushing back into Kylo, fucking him hard. He pinned Kylo's hands to the bed, and leaned forward, kissing him. He changed angles slightly, and Kylo bucked off the bed, the pleasure almost too much. Hux stopped kissing him, and stared at the bond mark on Kylo's neck. Without warning, he shot forward, and bit into it again.

 

Kylo screamed, his hips stuttering into stillness as he felt blood running down his neck and shoulder. Hux had released his hands at some point, and Kylo threw his arms around Hux, clawing at his back as pain and pleasure erupted around the mark. His back arched off the bed, his whole body going taut as pleasure consumed him. One of Hux's hands was on his cock again, and Kylo keened.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Kylo chanted, rocking to get more of Hux, more touch, more everything.

 

He came in an explosion of pleasure and pain, Hux scratching Kylo's side, as he sucked at the bite mark. Kylo rutted up against Hux's stomach, to get more friction on his cock, and came again, screaming as his body became over sensitive. Hux fucked him through it, and then stilled, gritting his teeth as he came inside Kylo.

 

They stayed where they were for a moment, just panting, and staring at each other. Hux had a complex look on his face that Kylo didn't understand, so he kissed him to make it better. His body was tingling, and his knees felt like goo, and he was pretty sure that he had actually exploded and just magically been put back together. He stared at Hux, at his messy hair, and his relaxed, pleased face, and he realized with a sudden shock, that he wanted to see Hux like this every day for the rest of his life.

 

Tears escaped him before he could even catch his breath, and Hux paused above him.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, not moving.

 

Kylo nodded, smiling. Somehow he had managed to develop feelings for Hux. He laughed. It was absurd really. They had barely been mates for more than a few days, and most of that had been spent being chained up in a basement, far away from Hux. Yet, there they were, and Kylo's heart felt like it would explode with how much he never wanted to let Hux go.

 

“Why are you grinning now?” Hux asked, clearly perplexed by Kylo's changes in emotion.

 

Kylo laughed, afraid, and excited at the same time. He cupped Hux's cheek with one hand, and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

“I think I'm falling for you,” he confessed. He looked up, and was surprised to see a look of shock of Hux's face. It quickly turned into a small, pleased smile, and Hux pulled him in closer, kissing him back until they were both out of breath.

 

“I think that needs a celebration then, don't you?” Hux said.

 

Kylo blushed, and nodded. He was kind of surprised that he had managed to say what he was feeling, and was beyonf pleased that Hux seemed happy about it. He didn't need Hux to say anything in return, he thought, as Hux had already shown him how he felt. It was in the tender touches, and soft smiles that only Kylo got to experience. He realized that maybe he was a bit possessive of his mate too. 

 

“But first,” Hux said, pulling him from his thoughts. “We have a doctor's appointment to get to,” Hux said.

 

Kylo sighed. At least he had gotten to have a nice day first.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo sees a doctor

“Who is this doctor exactly?” Kylo asked as they drove away from the motel.

 

“A relative of Phasma's, and an old friend of mine,” Hux said. “She used to help me out when my father would lose his temper, and decide my back was a good place to vent his frustrations. I trust her with my life,” he said.

 

Kylo was stunned. Hux rarely seemed to open up, or share things about himself. He wondered if that meant Phasma knew about his abuse as a child. On the one hand, he was glad Hux hadn't gone through that alone. On the other hand, he felt a terrible sense of jealousy that there were people who knew things about Hux that he didn't. On the other, other hand, Hux was sharing with him now, and wasn't that more important?

 

“She technically runs an illegal clinic,” Hux continued. “But she was a registered doctor at one point. She just hates the system, so she tends to help people who can't afford it, or who are out of options for example,” he said.

 

Kylo pulled himself back into the conversation. She sounded like a great person.

 

“Oh, and I think you'll like this bit,” Hux said. “She's the only omega doctor in the country.”

 

Kylo's mouth fell open. An omega doctor? It was unheard of!

 

“How? How did she get them to let her become a doctor?” he asked, his interest in this woman skyrocketing.

 

“It was a part of a program run by an organization that fights for omega rights. She had to jump through a lot of hoops, and then when she did finally start practising, other doctors would try and sabotage her. They found an excuse to fire her, claiming the program was a failure, when in reality she's probably one of the best doctors in the country, and I'm not saying that just because I'm biased. She tried getting other jobs, but no one would hire her,” Hux said.

 

“She sounds so cool!” Kylo said. Suddenly he felt almost excited to go see her.

 

“She is,” Hux replied. He had a small smile on his face, and Kylo wondered what sort of relationship they had. Jealousy welled up inside of him again, and he squashed it down. He had no reason to be jealous. Hux was his mate after all. They had a bond, and there was no way to destroy that. Besides, Hux was allowed to have friends who were omegas. There was nothing wrong with that.

 

“Does she work in town?” Kylo asked.

 

“Just on the outskirts,”Hux said.

 

Kylo noticed that Hux hadn't turned the radio on again, and thought how nice the silence was. He lay his head back, and listened to the hum of the car as they drove down the highway back towards town.

 

At some point he must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, the car was pulling to a stop in front of a cute house tucked into a small wooded area. Kylo yawned, as he blinked his eyes, trying to shake off his sleepiness.

 

“We're here,” Hux said, turning off the car. He got out, and opened the door for Kylo, helping him out of his seat. Kylo felt dizzy again, and wobbled a bit as he left the car. He fell forward into Hux, who caught him, and held on to him until he had his feet right again.

 

“Thanks,” he said.

 

Kylo still didn't want to see a doctor, even if she was really nice. His excitement from earlier was completely gone. He sighed, and hugged Hux, hoping if maybe he was really good he wouldn't be made to go.

 

“Do I have to go?” he asked, pouting.

 

“We have discussed this already,” Hux said, voice firm.

 

Kylo wanted to scream with frustration. He could feel the anxiety building already, and all he wanted to do was get back in the car and go home. He should have fought harder before they left.

 

“I'm probably fine,” he tried.

 

Hux took him by the shoulders, and moved him back so they could be eye to eye.

 

“Kylo, are you going to disobey me?” Hux asked. “Or should I punish you right here to remind you of your place?” Hux said.

 

Kylo swallowed the lump of anxiety in his throat, and glared at Hux. He was being mean now, and he hated it. Kylo shouldn't have to see a doctor if he didn't want to. Still, the thought of being punished right outside some stranger's house was too much.

 

“I really hate you sometimes,” he muttered, before stomping his way up to the house. He wiped at his eyes as angry tears formed. He was being a baby, and he knew it, but that didn't mean Hux had to bully him.

 

“You can hate me all you want, so long as you are alive and well enough to do so,” Hux said as he walked up next to Kylo, and rang the doorbell.

 

A moment or two later the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman, with silver hair, and a kind smile. Kylo looked away, frowning as his anxiety started to climb again.

 

“Armitage!” she said, throwing open the door, and pulling Hux into a hug.

 

“Hello Doctor Andrews,” Hux said, returning the hug.

 

“Now how many times do I have to tell you to call me Wendy,” she said, smiling.

 

Kylo ground his teeth, his whole being growing hot with anger. How dare another omega touch his alpha! He didn't care if they were the oldest of friends. Jealousy burned in his chest. He glared at her over Hux's shoulder. She looked over at Kylo, her eyes going wide.

 

“Oh, my dear, I'm terribly sorry! That was incredibly rude of me, hugging your alpha right in front of you,” she said, letting go of Hux, and stepping back. “I do hope you'll forgive me,” she said.

 

Hating her would have been so much easier if she weren't being so apologetic about it. He nodded at her. She was forgiven – for now. He wrapped his arms around himself as fear of what was to come flooded back into his thoughts.

 

“Please excuse my mate,” Hux said, glaring at Kylo. “He's been through a great trauma recently, as I told you, and seems to have forgotten his manners,” he said.

 

“Armitage, be nice,” she said, snapping at him.

 

Kylo looked at her in surprise. Why had she told off Hux? He was right, Kylo was being rude. Trauma or not, his mother had brought him up better than that.

 

“I apologize for being rude. I...I'm not myself right now...I don't really know what's come over me,” Kylo said, shame filling him. “And no offence, but I'm not really looking forward to being examined either,” he admitted. “Even if I've only heard good things about you.”

 

She gave him a sympathetic smile that reminded him of the way his mother looked at him when he was having a particularly bad day. It made his heart soften towards her.

 

“No, I don't imagine you would be,” she said. “But I promise to be as quick, and efficient as possible,” she added. Kylo offered her up a tentative smile. It was as close to a acceptance as he could get. “Now, let's get you inside, and see what we can do, alright?” she said, stepping aside so he could go in first.

 

Her home was a masterpiece of eclectic style, and Kylo found he couldn't stop staring. She had all sorts of art, and old furniture that, despite not matching, seemed to go together perfectly. There were knickknacks everywhere, and what Kylo considered a comfortable level of clutter. It made him feel at home, even though it was his first time there.

 

Doctor Andrews walked past him, gesturing for them to follow as she led the way into the house. They came to a door at the end of a hallway, and she slid it open to reveal an examination room. It was a bit crowded, machinery everywhere, and a large exam table in the middle.

 

“Alright Kylo, if I could get you to hop up here,” she said, patting the exam table with one hand. “We can get started.”

 

Kylo swallowed hard, and grabbed Hux's hand, pulling him along as he walked into the room. He pushed himself up onto the table, and sat there. Hux pulled up a chair, and sat so they were almost touching, and their hands could reach.

 

“Alright, now, this exam will probably be very uncomfortable for you, and I want you to know that if you need to stop at any time, no matter the reason – I don't care if it's just so you can go to the bathroom- you let me know, okay?” she said.

 

Kylo nodded, his voice lost to the fear climbing up his throat.

 

“If you can't get the words out,” she continued, as if sensing his high levels of anxiety. “I want you to squeeze Armitage's hand three times, and he can tell me to stop for you, okay?” she said.

 

Kylo nodded again. She really was nice, and he felt like a jerk for glaring at her earlier. He held Hux's hand, and Hux gave his a firm squeeze of reassurance.

 

“Good. Hux explained a bit about what happened. Do you think you could help me fill in the missing pieces?” she asked.

 

Kylo hesitated. He didn't want to talk about what happened, but he knew Hux would be angry if he didn't at least try. He took a deep breath, and let it out, and did that a few times before nodding.

 

“I was kidnapped – he drugged me to knock me out - and when I came to I was tied up in a dark room. I think it was his basement...he gave me something to induce a heat, and something that stopped me from being able to move, but I could feel still. He said it was supposed to intensify things. He didn't always give me the same drugs, but he always induced a heat, every single day. I hallucinated during most of them...I've been nauseous, and dizzy since then, and there's a weird popping sensation in my head. I keep hearing him, or smelling him, even though he's not there too,” Kylo said, getting out as much as he could at once.

 

Doctor Andrews hummed as she took notes, her brow furrowed.

 

“He sexually assaulted you?” she asked.

 

“Yes,” he said. He felt like he was going to throw up. She asked a few more clarifying questions, and Kylo did his best to answer each one of them.

 

“Thank you for telling me what happened,” she said.

 

Kylo nodded. He squeezed Hux's hand once, hard.

 

“Are you doing alright?” Hux asked.

 

Kylo nodded again, though he wasn't sure how honest he was being.

 

“We can take a break if you'd like?” Doctor Andrews said.

 

Kylo shook his head. The sooner they did this, the sooner he could go home, and pretend that everything was fine.

 

“No, I'm okay,” he said at last.

 

“Alright,” she said. “I'm going to do a physical now,” she said. “And then some blood tests,” she explained.

 

Kylo gave a quick nod of understanding, and then they began.

 

Doctor Andrews tested his reflexes, listened to his heart, and so on – all the usual stuff. She noticed his fingers trembling.

 

“Did that start happening before or after the kidnapping?” she asked.

 

“After...or, during, I guess,” Kylo said.

 

She hummed again, and then did a series of other tests that involved following her finger with his eyes, and walking in a line. She also had him touch his nose with his pointer finger, and a whole bunch of other things. She took something and poked his finger tip with it.

 

“Is that sharp?” she asked.

 

He couldn't really feel it very well at all, and he told her so.

 

“Hmm, you may have some neurological damage from being forced into heat so many times,” she said.

 

“What does that mean?” Hux asked.

 

“It means the tremor may not go away even after all of the drugs are out of his system,” she explained.

 

Kylo felt cold. He had permanent damage? He looked at his fingers as they lay twitching in his lap, and wanted to cry. It wasn't fair. He had been through so much, and that piece of shit just kept on taking things from him.

 

“Do you think you can handle some blood tests right now, or do you need a break?” she asked.

 

“I – just do it,” he said, sighing. He wanted to stop, but he was there, and he wanted it to be done, which meant dealing with having his blood drawn.

 

She brought out a tray of empty tubes that would hold his blood, and a needle. Kylo's breathing was becoming faster just by looking at it.

 

All he could see was Jordan coming towards him with a syringe of something, and injecting him.

 

Kylo screamed, pulling his hand free from Hux so he could scratch at his skin. He didn't want to think about needles, or shots, or anything like it! He lost himself in the memory, as he rocked back and forth, his nails clawing at his arms.

 

“Kylo! Stop!” Hux called.

 

Kylo couldn't really hear him, and wouldn't have been able to stop even if he could. He screamed and cried, and sobbed, as he tried to scuttle away from the tray with the needle on it. The doctor removed it almost immediately, but Kylo couldn't calm down.

 

“Kylo,” Hux called again.

 

Kylo's eyes twitched in his direction, just for a moment, before staring off into his memories again. Jordan was going to come back, and hurt him. Needles were bad, and only brought suffering. Were they trying to drug him too?

 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, and he was vaguely aware of his name being called. He blinked several times, and suddenly he was very aware of the burning pain in his arms. He looked down, and he was bleeding, long scratch marks marring his flesh. He stared at them, mesmerized. He looked up, and Hux was standing in front of him, his mouth was moving, and the doctor looked distressed.

 

Sound rushed in all at once, and he realized Hux was calling his name.

 

“I don't like needles,” Kylo whispered. The room went silent, Hux and Doctor Andrews both staring at him.

 

“I can see that. How about I give you a tiny pill to help you calm down a bit?” Doctor Andrews offered. “It will last only a few hours, and that will give me time to fix your arms up,” she said.

 

Kylo just blinked, staring at his arms again, as though he had never seen them before.

 

“Okay,” he said, voice small.

 

The doctor left the room for a minute, and Kylo was alone with Hux.

 

“Sorry,” Kylo said.

 

Hux offered him a hand, and Kylo took it.

 

“We should have seen that coming,” Hux said. “I don't think I fully appreciated how much damage was done until now,” he added, sighing.

 

“Do you hate me now?” Kylo asked, the question escaping him before he could stop himself.

 

“No,” Hux said, petting Kylo's hair.

 

Kylo sat there, letting Hux's touch ground him. He let out a long sigh, and could feel the tears welling up again.

 

“I'm so broken,” he said.

 

Hux paused for a moment in his petting, before continuing again.

 

“We're all broken in our own ways,” Hux said. “Even me.”

 

Kylo sat there thinking about that. Hux didn't seem broken, but then he wasn't very forthcoming about himself. The doctor came back before he had formulated a response to his words.

 

“Here,” she said, holding out a tiny pill. “Stick this under your tongue, and in a few minutes you should feel a bit better,” she said, smiling sweetly.

 

Kylo followed her instructions, and waited for the pill to dissolve under his tongue, all the while having Hux pet him. He leaned forward until his forehead was resting against Hux's chest.

 

“You might need to put me to sleep to get that blood sample,” he said.

 

“We can always try that,” she said.

 

Kylo's stomach let out a loud growl, and he realized he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast – which he had thrown up. Doctor Andrews looked at him, and let out a small laugh.

 

“I think you might be hungry,” she said. “How about I make us all a nice early dinner, and we can do more tests once you're fed, and feeling a bit better, hmm?” she asked.

 

“I don't want to be any more trouble,” Kylo said.

 

“No trouble dear. Armitage is like a son to me, so as far as I'm concerned, you're family, and we don't let family go hungry,” she said.

 

Kylo felt a sweet warmth go through him at her words. He suddenly felt like an idiot for his reaction when he met her, and he offered her a small, shy smile of gratitude.

 

“That sounds lovely, Wendy,” Hux said.

 

“Yes,” Kylo agreed. “I'd like that a lot,” he told her.

 

She offered them each a smile in turn, and then flitted out of the room.

 

“She's nice,” Kylo said after a moment.

 

“Yes, she is,” Hux agreed.

 

They sat in silence for a moment. Hux looked at Kylo's torn up arms, and sighed.

 

“She's easily distracted,” he said. “I think I can handle bandaging these my self though,” he said. “I used to be quite good at bandaging things.”

 

Kylo watched as Hux went around the exam room, picking up some wipes, a couple of bandages, and tape. He came back, and gently took Kylo's arm again. He placed it in his lap, and then opened up a wipe.

 

“This will sting,” he said, before swiping it across the wound. Kylo grit his teeth to keep from crying out, breathing heavily as the pain became intense for a moment, then turned to a sort of numb burning.

 

“Good boy,” Hux said.

 

Kylo looked at him, and felt his eyes fill with tears. He had missed that, and hadn't realized how much he had needed to hear those words until Hux uttered them right then. Hux gently placed a bandage over the cuts on his arms, and taped them into place. It was perfectly smooth, and Kylo wondered how many times he had to change his own bandages as a child.

 

“There, you made it,” Hux said.

 

“Thanks to you,” Kylo said softly.

 

About a half hour later, Doctor Andrews came back in, to tell them supper was ready. It smelled divine as they wandered down the hallway, and in to the dining room. There were three plates of some sort of bean stew, and it was making Kylo's mouth water. He realized that as far as omegas went, he really fell short on the domestic skills, and decided that once he was feeling a bit better he would try to learn how to cook properly.

 

They all sat down around the table, and started to eat, Hux and Doctor Andrews making small talk.

 

“So Armitage, tell me, how did you and your adorable mate meet?” she asked.

 

Kylo choked on his stew. Hux had better not tell that story in a lot of detail...or any detail for that matter. Hux patted his back, as he tried to cough up the bean that had gone down the wrong way.

 

“We met at school,” Hux said once Kylo was no longer choking. “I saw his potential, and knew that we would be the perfect match,” he added.

 

Kylo wanted to roll his eyes. Hux was a lying liar. They couldn't stand each other when they were in school, and then Kylo went into heat and the rest was history.

 

“How sweet!” Doctor Andrews said. “How did he manage to woo you, Kylo?” she asked, leaning forward in her chair.

 

Kylo almost started choking again.

 

“Oh, well you know him – he's a real charmer,” Kylo said, trying to not be too overt in his lying. “Hard to resist someone who smells that good,” he said, laughing. At least that much was true.

 

“Oh? You know I've heard that scents are actually very individual to each omega,” she said. “For example, Armitage smells like coffee to me, no matter what he's done all day, or cologne he's put on. Personally, I don't care for it. That's not to say you smell bad, I'm just wondering what he smells like to you, Kylo, in comparison,” she said.

 

“I thought last time I was here we had decided no more scientific investigations at the table,” Hux said, tone icy.

 

He debated answering her question, but Kylo was too curious now, so he leaned over and smelled Hux. He really did love how he smelled, though he wasn't sure he could pinpoint what the smell was exactly. It reminded him of something from his childhood though.

 

“It reminds me of...,” he said, thinking. Then it came to him, “A trip I took when I was younger. It was up north, and the air was so clean, and clear, and I just remember lying on the grass at night, looking at constellations, and...I guess Hux smells like that? Like peace and quiet, and warmth from the summer sun, and fresh air,” he said, hoping he made any bit of sense. He thought of how else to explain it.

 

“He smells like my favourite memory,” he said, shocked by the realization.

 

“That's incredibly romantic,” Doctor Andrews said, sighing wistfully. “I've never smelled anyone like that,” she added.

 

Hux was silent, staring at his food, his brow all furrowed.

 

“This is really good, Doctor Andrews,” Kylo said, breaking the awkward silence that had started to fall.

 

“Thank you! And please, call me Wendy,” she said. “Armitage, what are you doing once you graduate?” she asked, changing subjects.

 

Hux blinked for a moment, his brow still scrunched up, and then relaxed his face with practised ease.

 

“I intend to go to university, of course, hopefully across the country. This town holds too many bad memories for both of us, I think,” he said.

 

“I'm sure with your grades, you'll have no trouble getting in,” she said. “And you, Kylo?” she asked.

 

“Oh, um,” Kylo said, looking between them. He didn't want to tell her that he wasn't going to school anymore. “I want to learn how to cook better,” Kylo said. It was the only thing he could think of. “I'm a terrible house husband,” he added, grimacing at the truth.

 

“You make incredible french toast,” Hux said, surprising Kylo.

 

“Well, you had better have me over for breakfast sometime so I can try it,” Wendy said, smiling. They continued talking for a bit, and Kylo found that he was rather comfortable there.

 

“Now, how do we feel about finishing up the examination?” she asked after a while.

 

Kylo swallowed hard, the smile fading from his face. Right, that was why he was there. He nodded once, and stood. Wendy cleared the plates, and Hux walked Kylo back to the examination room. Kylo hopped back up on the bed, and waited.

 

“I've thought of a few more tests I'd like to do, and I think being asleep might help you out, if you're open to it,” she said, as she came in the room.

 

“Yeah, I think being asleep might work best,” he agreed.

 

“I have gas that will knock you out,” she said, going around the bed. She pulled out a mask, and had him slip it over his face.

 

“Breath normally, and count backwards from one hundred for me, alright?” she said, turning on the gas.

 

Kylo breathed as normally as he could, and counted -

 

_One hundred..._

_Ninety nine..._

_Ninety eight..._

 

He didn't remember being out, but was surprised when he opened his eyes, and he was lying on a couch, Hux slouched over on top of him, sleeping. He touched Hux's hair, brushing it from his face, and was surprised by how soft it was. He looked over, and Wendy was reading in a chair nearby. She looked up, and smiled.

 

“Sorry that you're waking up here,” she said. “But I thought it might be more comfortable than the exam room. How are you feeling?” she asked.

 

“Alright, I guess. How long was I out?” Kylo asked.

 

“Only an hour,” she said.

 

Kylo looked at Hux, and realized just how tired his mate must have been to have fallen asleep like that. He looked so different when he slept – softer somehow. There were dark circles under his eyes, he noted, and wondered if Hux hadn't been sleeping.

 

“Should I wake him?” he wondered aloud.

 

“His back will thank you if you do,” she said.

 

“True,” Kylo said, laughing.

 

He rubbed a hand over Hux's shoulder, and back.

 

“Wake up sleepy head,” Kylo said. Hux's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Kylo. There was an emotion in his eyes, intense, and direct, and it made Kylo hold his breath.

 

“What time is it?” Hux asked.

 

“Six in the evening,” Wendy said.

 

Just like that, Hux's face closed off slightly, and the emotion was lost before Kylo could decipher it. He let out the breath he had been holding, and pulled back a bit, giving Hux more room to wake up.

 

“We should head home,” Hux said as he stretched his back. “I need to make arrangements to get my school work delivered tomorrow,” he said.

 

“Aren't you going to school this week?” Kylo asked.

 

“I've arranged it so I can stay home with you, as there's only a month left of school. I'll go in for my exams, but that's it,” Hux explained.

 

Kylo sat in stunned silence, staring at Hux like he had never seen the man before in his life.

 

“Wendy, thank you for your help, and your hospitality. When should we expect the results from the tests?” Hux asked.

 

“Give me a few days, and I'll get back to you,” she said. She sounded as stunned as Kylo felt.

 

Hux helped Kylo off the couch, and started walking towards the door. Kylo stopped halfway, and turned back to say good-bye to her.

 

“Thank you for everything,” he said.

 

“Any time, dear,” she said, waving at him. “Feel free to visit, and drag him along too,” she added.

 

“I will!” he called out, as Hux took his hand and led them outside.They got back in the car, and Kylo yawned, exhaustion hitting him again. He let his head fall back on his seat, and drifted off as Hux drove them home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day starts off a bit on the wrong foot.

It had been almost a week since he had been rescued, and Kylo still wasn't used to waking up next to Hux. Normally Hux would be up long before Kylo, but he seemed to sleep in more when he didn't have to get up for school. It was a rather novel experience, getting to see his mate's sleeping face, and messy hair. Despite the horrors he had faced, somehow, staring at Hux managed to bring him peace. He almost wished that there was a way they could just lie in bed all day, and Kylo could just stare at Hux. He glanced down at his phone – it was time to get up. If he wanted to make breakfast before Hux got up then he needed to get moving.

 

As quietly as he could, Kylo slid out of bed. He ignored the slowly fading dizziness, and the way his head seemed to still be filled with fuzz, and went to the washroom. He turned on the shower, and climbed in, letting the hot water hit him, chasing away the early morning chill.

 

The bruises on his body had mostly faded now, he noted, to a pale yellow. He scrubbed over his skin, being as quick as he could. It was still hard to touch his body at times. They hadn't had sex since their trip to the beach either. He wanted to ask Hux to touch him, but fear held him back. He never knew how his brain would react at any given moment, and it was frustrating him. He ran his fingers through his hair, gently untangling the knots from it. He tried to think of things they could do together that didn't involve sex.

 

Realization dawned on him - they had never been on a date! At least not officially. The trip to the beach had been sort of like a date, but Kylo realized that he wanted to plan something for them – something special. He also realized that there was a pretty big barrier in his way though – he had no idea what Hux liked to do. He thought about it for a while, but decided maybe breakfast was in order first. His grumbling stomach certainly agreed.

 

He turned off the shower, and climbed out of the tub. Grabbing a towel, he dried off quickly, threw on his robe, and made his way to the kitchen. He had been trying out new recipes all week, and today he was going to make a frittata. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number for his mom.

 

“Morning sweetheart,” she said, yawning. “Is it just me or are you getting up earlier by the day?” she asked.

 

“Ah, well what can I say? You gotta get up early to make a perfect breakfast!” he said.

 

His mom sighed.

 

“You know you don't have to try so hard,” she said.

 

Kylo bit at his bottom lip. He knew that, but he wanted to. He wanted Hux to be proud to call him his mate. They'd had this discussion before of course, and he refused to have it again. Besides, they both had a breakfast to make. He had convinced his mom that cooking together while on the phone would be more fun. No one in his family really knew how to cook except Uncle Luke.

 

“I know,” he replied. He had nothing else to say if he wanted to avoid an argument.

 

There was a moment of awkward silence before she cleared her throat.

 

“Now, Luke said that he had made a few changes to the recipe, so if this turns out terribly, it's his fault, not mine,” she said, and Kylo could hear her smile through the phone.

 

“So, what's first?” he asked.

 

“Oh no,” she said.

 

“What? What's wrong?” he demanded, as calm as he could manage. His brain was on high alert however, and so his voice ended up breaking halfway through the question.

 

“My idiot brother hand wrote this, and didn't use exact measurements,” she said, groaning in frustration. Apparently she hadn't noticed his small freak out. Kylo let out a relieved laugh. That wasn't so bad.

 

“Apparently a dollop is a measurement to him...and what is that? A doop doop? What in God's creation is a 'doop doop' of butter? Honestly, I need to have a talk with him about using proper measurements,” she said.

 

Kylo laughed as his mom complained about the inaccuracy of it all, and ranting about why 'this is why nothing ever turns out right'. God he missed his mother. He never thought he'd say that, after years of butting heads, but now that he wasn't able to see her very often, he found that he missed their weird conversations, and her odd quirks, and just seeing her on a day-to-day basis.

 

“We should come visit,” he blurted out. He wanted to smack himself in the face. Hux didn't like his parents, and it seemed that the feeling was mutual. There was no way his mom would agree -

 

“I'd love that!” she said. “On the condition that Armitage behaves himself,” she added. He could almost picture her glowering at the phone.

 

“Really? I mean...I know you guys don't get along, but I'd really love to come visit if it's okay with everyone,” he said.

 

“You're both welcome to visit,” she said. “I'm a bit busy with work right now, but how about in two weeks?” she offered.

 

“I'd love that,” he said softly, his emotions getting to him.

 

“Then I'll put you on my calendar,” she said. “Now, what do you think your uncle meant by 'combine until pretty'?” she asked.

 

___________

 

About thirty minutes later, and after almost chopping off a finger from how badly his hands were still shaking, Kylo was swearing at the frittata. It wouldn't come out of the pan. He realized belatedly that he had used the wrong pan, and while it wasn't a disaster, it also wasn't as pretty as he'd hoped it would be.

 

“Fucking piece of shit -” he swore.

 

“Language!” his mother chastised.

 

“Oops, sorry mom! Forgot I was on speaker phone for a second there. I think I might need to let you go, so I can pry this disaster from the pan – hopefully it's still edible,” he said, sighing. “I think I messed up at the 'add until tasty' part with the cheese,” he said, making his mother laugh.

 

“I don't know where I messed up, but this is the last time I get a recipe from your uncle,” she said. “I'll be sure to take a picture and send it to you later,” she added.

 

“Ah shit!” Kylo yelled as he dropped half of it on the floor.

 

“Sounds like I had better let you go now. Love you sweetie! And remember, you can call anytime,” she said.

 

“I know. Love you too, Mom,” he said before hanging up.

 

He picked up the half he had dropped on the floor, and tossed it in the garbage can. The room was too quite without his mom talking in the background, and Kylo found himself turning on a video on his phone. He could only enjoy the silence when Hux was there, otherwise it was too much like being in the basement. He still hadn't told his mom about what had happened to him, and the further he got from it, the more he wondered if he should. It would only upset her, and Hux said he didn't need to worry about Jordan hurting anyone. He'd remain quiet about it for now.

 

Kylo dragged his mind away from that line of thought, and back towards planning a date with Hux. Would Hux even agree to go? It was probably a stupid idea...yet he couldn't pull himself away from it. He picked up his phone, and opened up the browser, and started searching for good date spots. Most of them were restaurants, with a few local spots thrown in. Somehow he didn't see Hux going for their town's museum on boats. Besides, it wasn't terribly romantic, was it. He sighed and put his phone back down on the counter.

 

He got out some plates, and placed the frittata on them. The plates looked a bit too bare since he had lost half the food, so he grabbed some leftover fruit salad from the day before, and added that, with a little sprig of mint on top. It would have looked a lot nicer if hadn't messed up with the pans. He put their breakfast on the table, and then went to get Hux.

 

The door to the en suite was closed, and Kylo figured Hux would be out in a minute. He had to use the bathroom however, so he went to the powder room.

 

“Maybe the fair?” he thought aloud, coming back to date ideas.

 

He shook his head. Hux didn't seem like a fair going person either. He would have to get really creative if he wanted them to have a proper date. He washed his hands, and headed back to the dining room, to see Hux popping a strawberry in his mouth.

 

“You couldn't wait?” Kylo asked. He wasn't annoyed or anything, but usually Hux waited until they were both sitting before eating.

 

“Was I supposed to?” he asked.

 

“You usually do,” Kylo said, pouting. “Maybe I ought to punish you for starting without me?” he teased.

 

“Oh? And what would my punishment be, exactly?” Hux asked, licking a bit of juice from the corner of his mouth. Kylo refused to be distracted.

 

“Supper, with my parents, two weeks from now?” Kylo said, though it came out as more of a question.

 

Hux quirked one eyebrow upward.

 

“That sounded almost planned,” he said, folding his hands in his lap.

 

“I may have already made arrangements?” Kylo squeaked. He had meant to ask if it was okay if they went. This was not asking.

 

“I see,” Hux said, tone clipped. “And if I say no?” he asked.

 

Kylo had actually anticipated him saying no, and yet, he had hoped that Hux would say yes. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of not going.

 

“Are you saying no?” he asked, voice trembling. He couldn't bring himself to look at Hux, because he knew that a 'no' would upset him, and he wouldn't be able to hide it.

 

“You didn't ask first,” Hux said.

 

“I know,” Kylo said. “I just...I thought maybe it would be okay? I know you don't get along, but I miss them,” Kylo said, trying to get Hux to understand.

 

“Am I not enough for you?” Hux asked. Kylo couldn't read his tone so he peeked at him. His face seemed hard and closed off, and it made something clench with fear inside Kylo.

 

“Of course you are! I – if you don't want me to go, then just say so,” Kylo snapped, trying to shake off his nerves.

 

Hux sat there, and folded his napkin a few times, and sat back in his chair, glowering at Kylo.

 

“Do you think, after everything that's happened, that I would be willing to let you be around people I don't trust? People who will try to turn you against me 'for your own good'?” he asked.

 

Kylo felt tears prickling in his eyes.

 

“They're my parents. They're not going to hurt me,” Kylo said, trying hard not to let the tears fall.

 

“No? You think you can trust them with anything?” Hux demanded.

 

“Of course!” Kylo snarled. “I trust them with my life!”

 

Hux leaned in close to Kylo's face, and grabbed his hair, to pull him that much closer.

 

“Then why haven't you told them what happened yet?” he asked.

 

Kylo's body went cold. Had Hux been listening in on his conversations?

 

“Why have you lied to them about almost everything since the day I bit you?” he pressed.

 

Kylo tried to shake his head in denial. Hux was wrong – he was – he had – Kylo grabbed Hux's arm that was near his head, and dug his nails in, trying to draw blood.

 

“Shut up!” he screamed. “You're wrong!”

 

Hux wasn't done pushing though. He ignored Kylo's physical assault, aas he continued with his verbal one.

 

“You say you can trust them, that they're safe, but I don't think you actually believe that, do you?” he asked. “I'm the one you can trust, I'm the one who rescues you, and keeps you safe, and if I say 'no' then that is the end of the discussion,” he said.

 

Kylo felt rage boil to the surface, and he punched Hux in the chest. It was an awkward angle, and he didn't get much power into it, so Hux didn't move, or let go of his hair. Kylo was screaming, and kicking at him, and scratching at Hux's hand that was trying to hold him down.

 

“I hate you!” Kylo yelled, hurling the words at Hux like they were stones. Hux released him so suddenly that Kylo fell forward from how hard he had been pulling against him. Hux grabbed Kylo's arm, and pulled him from the chair. He dragged him through the house, and Kylo was afraid he knew where they were going – the white room.

 

“No! No! I don't want to go in the white room!” he screamed. “Please! I'll be good!” he begged. He couldn't take being alone in a room, let alone that one. It would be like being back in the basement, and he couldn't handle that.

 

He was shocked when Hux turned left into their bedroom instead, and sent him towards the bed.

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Kylo asked as he began to sob. He hadn't meant to lose control like that, and he could feel the shame, and fear threatening to drown him.

 

Hux went into his closet, and pulled out a small, locked box, and brought it over to the bed.

 

“I'm going to teach you the truth,” Hux said. He opened the box, and Kylo tried to look inside, but it was closed before he could get a good peek. Hux took something out, but Kylo wasn't sure what it was. Hux opened his hand, and inside was a small audio recorder.

 

“What's on that?” Kylo asked, sniffling. His heart was still pounding, but realizing that Hux wasn't going to hurt him was easing some of the fear.

 

“Just listen,” he said.

 

Hux pressed play.

 

“ _I know you're the one who poisoned your father, and as soon as I have the proof I need, I'll put you away for life,” said a female voice._

 

Kylo recognized his mother right away. When was this from?

 

“ _And if you think for one second that I won't use any excuse to get my son away from you, then you are sorely mistaken,” she hissed._

 

Kylo stared in horror at the small device in Hux's hand. Was this from that first night after his heat?

 

“ _I don't know what I did to make you think so little of me, Ms Organa, however, I assure you that I **will** take care of Kylo,” Hux's voice said._

 

“ _Tch, I give you a month before everything falls apart, and he has to come crying to us for help to get rid of you. My son won't tolerate you mistreating him,” she said._

 

“ _You mean the way he doesn't tolerate his parents mistreating him?” Hux asked, voice sweet, despite the cruelty of the words._

 

“ _What are talking about? I've never mistreated my son,” she snapped._

 

“ _Oh? Because I think that never being home could be viewed as at least emotional abandonment. And I'm pretty sure that when the only times you are home, you're fighting with your husband, that isn't doing anything to help him. Do you think Kylo looks at those moments as fond memories? Or perhaps you show your love by sending him to live with his uncle when you have grown tired of him?” Hux asked._

 

“ _How dare you! I don't know who you think you are to have a right to speak that way to me, but I promise you this – I will never stop fighting for my son,” she growled._

 

Hux stopped the recording.

 

Kylo was shaking, and Hux came and sat beside him.

 

“I'm sorry I lost my temper,” he said. “But your parents, they hate me, and whether you chose me or not, they are determined to keep us a apart,” he said. “They don't want us to be happy.”

 

“But she said we could both visit,” Kylo said as he curled into Hux's side.

 

“You would have been suspicious, or at least upset otherwise, wouldn't you?” he asked.

 

That was...true.

 

He didn't know who to trust anymore aside from Hux – even if he made him angry sometimes. He peeked at him from behind his hair, and could see the tension in his jaw, and around his eyes.

 

“What do I do?” Kylo asked, after several long minutes of silence.

 

“Trust me to protect you – to protect us,” Hux said.

 

_Us -_ the word was like a terrible siren call, and Kylo couldn't help but follow it. 

 

“I'm sorry,” Kylo said. “I just miss them, and when you said no I got angry, and I said terrible things, and I hurt you,” he said, taking Hux's hand in his. There were scratch marks along his hand, and wrist, and Kylo kissed them to make them better. He wanted to make things better again.

 

“What's my punishment?” he asked.

 

Hux looked at him with surprise, but offered a small smile of approval.

 

“I'm sure I can think of something suitable,” he said.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is punished

“Lie down,” Hux said, placing a hand on Kylo's shoulder, and pushing him backwards onto the bed. He moved Kylo's legs so he was fully on the bed instead of dangling off of it. He then bent Kylo's knees, and placed his feet far apart. He pulled Kylo's robe open, exposing him to the cool air.

 

“And don't move,” he ordered.

 

Kylo didn't know what the punishment was, but he already found himself wanting to squirm. He wished he could snap his legs shut. A blush was already blooming on his face, and he wondered if he was at least allowed to close his eyes. Hux stared at him for a moment, tilting his head this way, and that way.

 

“I'll be right back,” he said.

 

Hux went into the en suite, and came out a moment later, but Kylo couldn't see what he had grabbed from the washroom. He placed whatever it was on the end of the bed, and then he shifted Kylo down the bed so that he was more easily within reach.

 

“I'm going to shave you here,” Hux said, trailing a cold finger over the hair above Kylo's cock. “And here,” he continued, his finger moving down along the hair that covered Kylo's cunt.

 

Kylo shivered as embarrassment filled him. He had never shaved those areas before, and the idea of being so horribly exposed was enough to make him whimper. He couldn't even really see what Hux was doing because of how he was lying down, so he had to just stay there and wait. He could hear Hux doing something,and he turned his back to Kylo. When he turned back around, he had a small brush in his hand, with foamy soap on it.

 

“Keep your legs spread for me,” Hux instructed.

 

Kylo's legs were already shaking with anticipation, and so he allowed gravity to keep them open for him. God, he had never felt so exposed before, and they hadn't even started. Hux came closer, and moved Kylo's cock out of the way before brushing over his hair with the warm, soapy brush. It felt strange, and kind of tickled, and Kylo had to work very hard not to snap his knees together.

 

He could feel arousal building in him as Hux stared intently at him. Hux pulled out a straight razor next, and Kylo swallowed hard, as a tiny prickle of fear ran down his spine.. He trusted Hux, but that was still a very sharp blade near a very sensitive area of his body. Hux was very gentle however, as he slowly removed all of Kylo's dark hair. The air felt cool against his newly exposed skin. He wanted to touch, to see how smooth it felt, but remembered that moving was forbidden.

 

Hux moved Kylo's cock again to get access to the rest of his hair. Kylo was thrumming with a strange arousal, as he struggled to lay still, and let Hux shave him clean. Once again, the brush applied soap, and Kylo could feel how wet he had become.

 

“Getting a bit excited, are we?” Hux asked. Apparently he had noticed too. He dragged a finger through the slickness, and rubbed it between two fingers. “I hardly even need shaving cream, you're so wet,” he said.

 

Kylo blushed, and wished with all his being that he could pull his legs together, but Hux already had the razor out again, and was delicately removing his hair. Kylo couldn't stop the moan that escaped him when Hux pulled the lips of his cunt apart from each other, so he could get a better angle. He was whining in the back of his throat, as his arousal built higher, and higher. It was a slow torture, and he felt hyper sensitive by the time Hux was wiping away any excess soap with a damp cloth.

 

“Hux,” he moaned, his name coming out like a prayer. “Is this the end of the punishment?” Kylo asked.

 

“The end? Hardly. We've just begun,” Hux said.

 

Kylo groaned, even as his body tingled with excitement of there being more to this. Hux put away the shaving things, and then went to a closet, and pulled out a different box from earlier. Kylo closed his eyes for a moment to catch his breath, and when he opened them, Hux was standing there was a series of chains and clips in his hands.

 

“I want to be able to see my hard work,” Hux explained as he walked closer again. He took Kylo's aching cock, and slid a ring over the head, where it sat just beneath it – that alone was almost too much. Attached to the ring were two chains, each ending in a clamp. Hux came over to the side of the bed, and knelt next to Kylo.

 

“Don't mind me,” he said, with a small, teasing smile. He leaned down, and took one of Kylo's nipples in his mouth, sucking on it until it was standing perfectly erect. He then attached one of the clamps to it. He then repeated the process with his other nipple. Kylo was barely breathing, the desire to come was so damn high. He realized with mounting horror that the length of the chains would hold his cock up while standing, exposing his now hairless cunt to the world. Embarrassment, and arousal mixed together in him, and he couldn't decide if this was the best punishment, or the worst.

 

Hux grabbed one more thing – a large dildo. He rubbed it in Kylo's slickness, before sliding it into his vagina. The stretch was just a tiny bit painful, but it didn't deter his body from clenching down on it, trying to get more of it inside of him. He was panting now, his chest heaving, each breath making the ring around his cock tug on the head just the smallest amount. It wasn't nearly enough, and managed to be nothing more than a terrible tease.

 

Hux was holding something in his hand still, and Kylo wondered what other terrible idea he had. Then it happened – the dildo started to vibrate. It sent shocks of pleasure through him. His breathing was erratic, and his muscles were all tensing. Then, as he was almost at the edge of orgasm, Hux switched it off.

 

“Let's go have breakfast,” Hux said with a smug look on his face.

 

Kylo wanted to scream. He was so close already, and if stopping every five seconds was the punishment he would surely lose his mind. He stood on shaking legs, and hissed as gravity tried to pull his cock downward, and the clamps pulled lightly at his nipples.

 

“Oh, and if you come before I finish breakfast,” Hux said, turning around to face him. “I'll leave the vibrator on until you've come three times. I'm sure your oversensitive body would love that,” he said, with a sadistic grin.

 

Just walking was a torment. His cock bounced up and down, each step making the clamps pull at his nipples which were already getting sore. Then the vibrator would go off at random intervals, and Kylo would have to stop to keep himself from falling over, or coming. He did his best to breath through it, but he was aching so much he felt like he would explode. He could already feel his cunt dripping down his legs. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought he was in heat.

 

By the time he reached the dining room again, he felt like his entire body was on fire. Hux was just sitting there, waiting for him. Kylo wanted to either strangle him, or have him fuck him, and he wasn't sure which one it was. He gingerly sat down, and he could feel the vibrations through the chair. It made it sound extra loud too, and he found himself blushing at what an obvious thing it was.

 

“I want you to feed me,” Hux said.

 

Kylo glared at him in a nnoyance, but stood again, despite his body twitching with need. The vibrations stopped for a moment, and Kylo let out a small sigh. He walked over to Hux, and reached for his fork to feed him. As he bent forward slightly, he felt more wetness leak down his legs. Hux took a very obvious inhale through his nose, and stared at Kylo's naked cunt. His blush must have been halfway down to his toes.

 

As he took a bit of food on the fork, and lifted it towards Hux's mouth, the vibrations started, and he dropped it.

 

“Shit,” he swore, realizing how long this would take if he couldn't get it together. He tried again, and this time he managed to get the food into Hux's waiting mouth. Hux licked his lips slowly, and Kylo's mind unhelpfully supplied him with an image of Hux licking Kylo's cock. He had to stand very still to avoid coming. His body felt like one giant ball of arousal, and he knew it wouldn't take much to tip him over the edge.

 

Hux looked down, and stared at his booted foot. Kylo followed his gaze, and saw that the food he had dropped had landed on Hux's shoe.

 

“Clean that up,” Hux instructed.

 

Kylo wanted to shake his head 'no'. There was no possible way he'd be able to bend down to wipe that off. Still, he had to try. Bending gave him a bit of peace from his nipples, and cock, but that just gave him one less distraction from his cunt. He squatted down with a cloth, and felt the vibrator try to slide out. He clenched up to keep it in him, afraid of what would happen if it fell out. He went to wipe the food, when Hux stopped him with touch.

 

“Use your mouth,” Hux said, darkened eyes staring at him with a hunger that reminded him so vividly of his first heat that he almost forgot where he was for a moment.

 

He eased himself into a kneeling position, and took Hux's booted foot in his hands. He looked up at Hux again as he leaned forward, to make sure this was what he was supposed to do, and was pleased to see Hux staring intently at Kylo's mouth. He licked the food off in one long stripe, and felt Hux's hand in his hair, pushing him down gently to keep licking. The vibrator was back on again, and he was glad he was kneeling, or he would have fallen over. He could smell the leather of the boot, and the heady scent of Hux's arousal. He looked up again, and could see Hux's cock tenting his trousers.

 

He continued to lick Hux's boot until it was completely devoid of food, and then some. He had lost himself for a moment in the task, and when Hux finally tugged him off by the hair, he was panting, teetering on the edge of orgasm. Kylo stared up at his alpha, waiting for further instructions. Hux placed his hand at Kylo's neck, over the bond mark.

 

“Good boy,” Hux said, and he pressed hard against the mark.

 

Kylo's eyes rolled back, and he came with a scream, his hips rutting forward as his orgasm took him over. He held on to Hux's leg as his body twitched, and he was panting as he came back to himself. He realized too late that he wasn't supposed to come, and fear filled him, ruining the lethargy that had started to take place. He cursed in his head, as he tried to get his body to cooperate. The vibrator was still on, and it was sending aftershocks of pleasure, and pain through him. Now that he wasn't horribly aroused, the clamps felt like two points of burning fire on his chest, and the vibrator was enough to make him want to cry.

 

“How many times did I say you'd have to come?” Hux asked. He looked far too pleased with himself, and Kylo realized he probably did that on purpose.

 

“Three. Though I think you cheated,” he said, words slurring a bit.

 

“At no time did I say that I had to play fair,” Hux said. “Besides, you like it when I tell you what a good boy you are,” Hux said, as he played with a strand of Kylo's sweaty hair. “Now, I still need to finish breakfast, so hop to it,” he said, tugging on the strand.

 

It took Kylo a few minutes before he was fully upright again, and he hated every second of it. His whole body felt oversensitive, and each movement was just a bit too much for him to handle. He did his best to feed Hux again. As he was feeding him, Hux reached out, and started to play with Kylo's cock. He could feel pleasure building in him, but it hurt to have it happen so soon after coming.

 

“Hux,” he gasped, as his mate jerked him slowly. “Hux, I can't – it's too much,” he panted.

 

“You can, and you will,” Hux said. He twisted his fingers in a way that sent shivers of agonizing pleasure through Kylo. The vibrator had been doing a sort of pulsing thing, and it suddenly switched to a solid vibration. Kylo came, his whole body twitching with it. He cried out as the vibration didn't stop, and just continued with its relentless battle to make him come two more times.

 

Kylo had long since given up on the idea that he was beyond begging, and decided that now might be the best time to do that.

 

“Please, can I stop now?” Kylo asked.

 

“How many more times until you're done?” Hux asked.

 

Kylo wanted to cry.

 

“Two more,” he said. “But-”

 

“No buts, Kylo,” he said, holding up his scratched up hand. “You went behind my back, and didn't ask my permission before talking to your parents – so that's one,” Hux said. “Then you scratched me to hell, and physically attacked me – which is two – and quite frankly should be more but I'm feeling generous. And then you said you hate me – which is three,” he explained.

 

“I'm sorry,” Kylo cried. “I didn't mean to be bad,” he told him.

 

“I know,” Hux said. “But to make sure you remember that, I have to finish punishing you.”

 

Kylo wanted to tear out his own hair. There was no way he could come two more times - he would die. Still, he had to try, didn't he? He picked up the fork, and did his best to finish feeding Hux, even as his body screamed at him to stop the torture of arousal.

 

By the time he came the second time, Hux's breakfast was done, and Kylo was a crying mess. He ended up on his knees, his legs just giving out from beneath him. Hux touched Kylo's dick with the tip of his shoe, and Kylo almost screamed from how much it hurt.

 

“One more,” Hux said. He stared at Kylo as he writhed on his knees, clinging to Hux's leg again. Hux pressed his toe just beneath Kylo's cock, watching as Kylo twitched at the stimulus.

 

“I can't,” Kylo panted. His cock was probably dead, and his cunt wouldn't stop throbbing, and if he came one more time, he'd lose what was left of his mind. “Hux, I can't,” he pleaded.

 

Hux sighed, and rubbed his foot along Kylo's soaking wet cunt. It was awful, and Kylo sobbed, as he squirmed against it.

 

One more.

 

He had to get one more orgasm from his body before Hux would be happy with him again. He dug his fingers into Hux's pant leg, and used that as support as he humped Hux's boot. He had never felt more sorry in his life. Not even kneeling had been this torturous. He pressed his panting mouth to Hux's knee, and forced himself to move faster.

 

He could feel his body reacting to the stimulation, but he wasn't getting close at all. He needed help, and he wasn't sure he would get it. His hips stuttered forward, as he continued rutting, but it hurt so much. He let out a breathy whine, and grabbed Hux's hand and put it to his neck. Maybe if Hux was touching him he could get just one more out.

 

“So needy,” Hux said, tsking at him.

 

He gave Kylo's throat a gentle squeeze, before sliding one hand into Kylo's hair, and tugging at it. It felt better than having no contact, but it wasn't enough still.

 

“Hux, please!” he begged. He didn't know what he was asking for, but he knew he needed Hux to give it to him if he was going to survive. Hux grabbed his arms, and pulled Kylo into his lap, so he was straddling him. He could feel Hux's hardness pressing against him, and he realized with some dawning horror that he would have happily accepted Hux taking him, despite how much his body was hurting.

 

Hux trailed his hands over Kylo's skin, feather light touches that felt like a new kind of torture. He let Kylo rut against him, soaking Hux's pants with how wet he had become from coming so many times.

 

“Fuck,” Kylo swore, as he got closer to the edge again. “Just one more time,” he chanted to himself.

 

Hux wasn't helping at all. He was just leaving irritatingly soft touches across Kylo's skin, driving him mad without any release. He was so over sensitive, and he needed to come if he wanted it to stop. He held onto Hux, and held his breath, grinding down against Hux's clothed cock. It was too much, and not enough at the same time, but all he could do was keep going. He tugged at the chains, his nipples screaming, hoping it would help. It sent sparks of agony through him, but that was it.

 

“What do you need to do for me?” Hux asked, voice low.

 

“I need to come,” Kylo cried.

 

“Then do it,” Hux ordered.

 

Kylo closed his eyes, and pulled up every memory he had of him and Hux. He grit his teeth, imagining Hux's teeth digging into the bond mark, of their trip to the beach, of him coming undone beneath Hux's wicked fingers. He dug his own fingers into the mark, and screamed as he came, the orgasm more pain than pleasure. He collapsed against Hux, and began crying. He had done it. He came.

 

“Good boy,” Hux said softly. He undid the clamps on Kylo's nipples, making Kylo scream again. He then removed the ring on his cock, and slid the vibrator out, turning it off at last. Kylo was shaking, and sobbing, and falling apart.

 

“I'm so proud of you,” Hux said, petting Kylo's sweat soaked hair. “Promise me that you'll never go behind my back like that again,” Hux said.

 

Kylo clung to Hux, and tried to nod his head, but moving was too much.

 

“I promise,” he cried, chest heaving.

 

“Good. Do you still hate me?” Hux asked.

 

Kylo shook his head, tears streaming down his face as he broken wail escaped him.

 

“I didn't mean that,” he told him.

 

“Shh, it's alright now. I believe you,” Hux said.

 

Kylo stayed in Hux's lap for a long time, trying to remember how to breath properly as his mind wrapped itself around the warmth and security that was Hux holding him. He never wanted him to let go.

 

“I'm sorry,” Kylo whispered.

 

Hux pet his hair, and placed a soft kiss to Kylo's forehead, and it brought a wonderful peace to him.

 

“I know. I forgive you.” Hux said.

 

Kylo knew in that moment that only Hux held the key to his healing, and only Hux could take him apart, and put him back together again. In that terrifying moment Kylo realized that he loved Armitage Hux, and that nothing would ever change that. Calm fell over him, and he knew that whatever happened in his life, so long as they were together, Kylo could survive it.

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finally gets his test results back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is later than usual!! Yesterday was super hectic, and left me with no writing time :(

Hux had washed Kylo after his punishment, and put him to bed. Kylo wanted to sleep, his body limp like an overcooked noodle, but his mind wouldn't stop long enough to let him. He loved Hux. He was in love with him. He wanted to be with him forever. He knew it was crazy, that they had barely been together for even a month. Yet somehow the thought of being apart from him was too painful to bear. He covered his face with his hands, and let the darkness envelope him. It was too much. He was feeling too much to function. He needed to calm down.

 

His phone rang loudly, the sound right by his ear, and it startled him so much he almost jumped out of his skin. He scrambled to answer it, and didn't bother looking at the caller ID. There weren't that many people who had his number now that Hux had changed it.

 

“Hello?” he asked, his voice raspy from how hard he had been crying earlier.

 

“Kylo!” came a female voice. It was Wendy! Kylo was happy to hear her voice, until he remembered that he hadn't received his test results yet. “How are you, dear?” she asked.

 

“I'm okay,” he said – which was true if he ignored how exhausted, and sore he felt after his punishment.

He was glad it was a phone call, so she couldn't see how badly he was blushing.

 

“That's good,” she said. “I have your test results. Did you want to come in to get them, or would you prefer them now?” she asked.

 

Kylo could feel the knot of anxiety tighten in his stomach, and he decided that he couldn't wait even a minute longer. He steeled himself for the worst, and then answered.

 

“I think now would be best,” he told her.

 

“Alright,” she said, and he could hear the hesitancy in her voice. He wondered how bad the news was.

 

“Well, I'll start off by saying that over all your health isn't terrible, though your iron level is a bit low. A supplement should help with that,” she said.

 

Kylo made a mental note to get some iron pills. He was barely breathing though as he knew that there had to be more than that.

 

“The shaking in your hands is most likely permanent, as we had discussed when you first saw me,” she continued. Kylo had known that, and yet it was still upsetting to hear it again.

 

“I'm not a neurologist, but the preliminary testing I did strongly suggests that you've experienced some neurological damage from the extreme amounts of drugs pumped into your system. It could also be from being sent into heat so many times, back to back. The brain isn't meant to be able to handle that,” she explained, sighing.

 

Kylo was silent. He hadn't fully conceptualized that the drugs might have caused brain damage, and even though she had said it earlier, it seemed it was finally sinking in. He couldn't even imagine how much worse he would have been if Hux hadn't found him when he had. He looked at his twitching fingers, and felt a rush of anger hit him.

 

“I also tested you for STIs, of which you have none,” she said. “So good news there!”

 

Kylo almost wanted to cry with relief. He hadn't even considered that he might have an infection, but as soon as she said it, his mind flooded with worry, especially since he, and Hux had been intimate since then.

 

“That's great,” he said.

 

“It is,” she agreed. “Now, there's one more thing I need to tell you,” she said.

 

Kylo pressed the phone even closer to his ear, afraid to miss whatever she was about to say. He had a sinking feeling that it was going to be bad.

 

“I checked your vagina, and uterus for injuries while you were out, and I noticed that there was quite a bit of trauma to both of them,” she said. “There were deep lesions in your uterus, some of which had started to heal rather poorly. They will most likely scar,” she said. “Usually I wouldn't be able to even see them using an ultrasound, but they were very large,” she explained.

 

“What does that mean? I'm assuming that's not a good thing,” Kylo said. It explained the lingering pain he had been experiencing. He was trying to remain calm, but it wasn't working terribly well. Breathing was becoming more difficult by the second.

 

“It means that should you wish to become pregnant in the future, there is a high probability that you will experience a lot of difficulties with that,” she said.

 

Kylo let out a harsh breath. He hadn't had plans to get pregnant, he reminded himself. He didn't even like kids. He just needed to remember that.

 

“What sort of difficulties?” he asked, his mind fighting him, wanting to panic. A large part of him didn't want to know, but he knew he needed to know.

 

“There's a lower chance of conception, a higher risk of miscarriage, and a higher risk of complications if you do conceive,” she explained.

 

“I see,” was all he said. It wasn't that he wanted kids and now most likely wouldn't be able to that was upsetting him, it was that the choice had been stolen from him. In some ways it was almost a relief, that he didn't have to worry as much about getting pregnant. On the other hand, he felt like it was no longer his decision to make, and it was pissing him off.

 

“I'll need to speak to my mate,” he said, sighing. He didn't know if Hux wanted children, and he hoped that he wouldn't feel too upset if he did. They had never discussed having kids, but it wasn't like adoption didn't exist, right?

 

“If you two need someone to talk to about everything that's happened, and about all of this, I know a great therapist,” she offered. “And Kylo, I'm also here if you need someone to talk to. I may not understand everything you've been through, but I do understand what it's like being an omega who...well, can't conceive, in my case. I never wanted kids per se, but we're told our entire lives that our value lies in our ability to give birth, and I know first hand that even when you don't want kids, that kind of thinking can fuck you up real bad. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you, okay?” she said.

 

Kylo could feel the lump in his throat, and he nodded before remembering that she couldn't see him.

 

“Thank you, Wendy. I appreciate you helping us, and I...thank you for your offer, and your openness, and honesty. It's stupid, you know, that I don't want kids, and yet the thought that even if I did, some asshole has ruined that for me...it's just...I'm angry,” he confessed. “I'm so, so angry right now,” he said, and he felt the first tears fall from his eyes. He wanted to punch something. There was no reason to cry.

 

“I know, love. It's not an easy thing to process, and if I knew how, I would take this pain away from you,” she said. “It's strange to miss something you never wanted to begin with,” she said, giving a small, broken laugh.

 

“I mean, I know I'll be okay, that it doesn't actually change anything...it's just...what if Hux...I mean, Armitage,” he corrected. “What if he's upset? I don't even know how he feels about children. What if he had been planning on a big family?? I mean, I like the idea of adoption, but what if he doesn't?” Kylo whispered as panic set in. It shouldn't matter, but somehow it did.

 

“Armitage is a big boy, and can handle this. Though God help me, if he abandons you for this, I will cut off his dick, and feed it to him through a straw,” she hissed.

 

That startled a laugh out of Kylo, and once he started he couldn't seem to stop.

 

“Oh my god, Wendy, are you trying to kill me? Laughing hurts,” he said between bouts of laughter. She was laughing too, and it took a few minutes before they settled again.

 

“Feeling a bit better now?” she asked, once they were both calm enough to talk again.

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Kylo said, smiling.

 

It wasn't the best news, but now that he had talked about it a bit, and had a good laugh, he realized that he wasn't that upset. He was by no means happy about it, but he wouldn't be destroyed by it either.

 

“I better go tell my husband the news,” he said, his stomach fluttering at the causal use of the word 'husband'. He had never really thought of Hux that way, but he rather liked it, and decided to use it more often.

 

“Alright, dear. And do let me know if he's difficult about it,” she said.

 

“I will. Thanks,” he said. “Oh! Speaking of pregnancy...could you tell if...did he..,” he couldn't finish the sentence.

 

“It's too soon to tell,” she said. “I can check in a couple of more weeks, though to be honest, I would be surprised if he had managed to. There were so many drugs in your system, and going into heat like that would probably have destroyed any chance of it happening,” she said.

 

“Alright,” he said, relief filling him. “I'll come visit in a few weeks just to be sure. Hopefully all the damage he caused has kept me from at least that much,” he said.

 

“I'll be here,” she said.

 

They said their good-byes, and he hung up the phone. He slowly sat up in the bed and debated how he would tell Hux. It was probably better to just bite the bullet, and get it over with. He didn't want to move though. Instead, he picked up his phone, and dialed Hux's number.

 

It rang once before Hux picked up.

 

“You do realize we are in the same house right now, right?” he asked. Kylo could hear his amusement, and it made him smile.

 

“And you realize that I can barely move right now, thanks to you?” Kylo countered.

 

“Fair. So did you need something?” Hux asked.

 

Kylo paused, just for a moment. He didn't want to do this over the phone.

 

“Wendy called with the test results. Could you come here so we can discuss them?” he asked.

 

“I'll be right there,” Hux said, and hung up the phone.

 

Less than a minute later, Hux was opening their bedroom door. He came and sat on Kylo's side of the bed, right on the edge next to Kylo's legs.

 

“So, what did the good doctor have to say?” Hux asked.

 

Kylo took a steadying breath before answering.

 

“That the shaking is probably from neurological damage, and that I am STI free, that my iron is low, and that there's scarring on my uterus, that will probably make having kids really difficult for us,” he said, all without pausing to take in more oxygen.

 

Hux looked off out the window, and sighed. Kylo couldn't read his expression and it was worrying him.

 

“How do you feel about all of that?” he asked.

 

“I mean, I'm not happy about it, but I also never particularly wanted to give birth to kids, or have kids at all really, so it's upsetting, but it's not the end of the world, right? The tremors are annoying, but i guess I've got to learn to live with it,” he said. “How do you feel?” he asked back.

 

“I had always thought that one child might be nice, but nothing says we can't adopt. I'm sorry you'll have to deal with shaking hands though. I can tell how much it frustrates you when you're doing things,” Hux said.

 

Kylo reached out, and took one of Hux's hands, entwining their fingers together. He felt a terrible resolve building in him, and it filled him with fear. He stared at Hux though, and knew what he wanted to do. It was stupid, but he wanted to do it anyway.

 

“I want to try,” he said.

 

Hux looked at him with a confused look on his face, and Kylo realized that he hadn't really completed his thought.

 

“If you want a child, then I want to try,” he clarified.

 

Hux's eyebrows went up, and had Kylo not been feeling so serious, it might have made him laugh.

 

“You just finished saying that you didn't necessarily want kids,” Hux said.

 

“I know, but it's something you want, and it's not like I hate kids or anything, and honestly, I'm angry. I'm angry that he ruined my body, and I want to try,” Kylo said, stubbornness setting in.

 

“How about we think on this for a while? You're upset right now, and I don't want you making this decision lightly. A child is a lifetime commitment,” Hux said.

 

Anger flared in Kylo, and he sat up, and got right in Hux's space.

 

“I know that! I know it's probably stupid, and I know I'm being emotional, and I know I should think this through more! And I don't want to think. I want to do, and feel, and experience,” Kylo said. He felt a bit hysterical, and he knew Hux was right, but it was upsetting him.

 

“Alright,” Hux said, pulling Kylo into his lap. “Then how about a compromise? Your next heat is coming up in a couple of weeks. How about you take the next little bit to mull it over, and if you still want to try getting pregnant, with everything that encompasses, then we can discuss it?” he suggested.

 

Kylo knew that was a sensible, and a fair answer. He sighed, and hugged Hux. He was probably right, and Kylo would probably change his mind by then. He sighed.

 

“Fine,” he said. “Be reasonable,” he added, pouting. Hux just laughed, and kissed Kylo on the forehead.

 

Kylo rememebred he had another thought then. One he'd had earlier in the day.

 

“Hux?” he said.

 

“Yes?” Hux said back.

 

“Would you go on a date with me?” he asked, blushing. He felt like he was a kid asking out his crush, rather than a man asking his mate to go out with him somewhere.

 

“A date?” Hux asked. He looked amused. “And where would we go?” he asked.

 

“I don't know, but I think it should be fancy – a proper date like experience,” Kylo said.

 

“And am I planning this fancy date, or are you?” Hux asked.

 

Kylo thought about that for a moment. He kind of wanted Hux to plan it, but he had been the one to ask...

 

“I know! What if I plan it, but you pick the outfits we wear? I don't know enough about fancy places to know what's expected,” he said.

 

Hux let out a small chuckle.

 

“Alright, sounds like a plan,” he agreed. “Though I am curious as to what made you want to go on a date with me,” he said. “Not that I'm opposed, it just seems a bit out of the blue, is all,” he explained.

 

Kylo's blush travelled down his neck and into his chest.

 

“Well, I figured that, had we done things in the proper order, we would have dated first, and then I realized we had never been on a date, and I guess I thought it might be nice...and romantic,” he said, mumbling the last part.

 

“Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it,” Hux said.

 

Kylo could tell by the smile on his face that Hux was lying, and had heard him perfectly well. The bastard just wanted him to say it again.

 

“It would be romantic,” he said softly.

 

“I never would have pegged you for being big on romance,” Hux said. “Though I must admit, I rather like the idea of getting to dress you up, and going out somewhere nice together,” he added. “Did you have somewhere in mind? Or a time frame at least for when I need to have outfits picked out?” he asked.

 

Kylo thought for a moment.

 

“One week,” he said.

 

“Very good. Then I look forward to our date,” Hux said. He leaned into Kylo, and gave him a chaste kiss, that had Kylo feeling hot all over, despite how gentle it had been. It felt more like a tease than anything, and he ended up shooing Hux from the room.

 

He had a date to plan.

 

He pulled out his phone and started looking for places they could go. There were only a couple of fancy places in their town, and he gave them each a call, only to find out that reservations were required, and that he would have to wait a month. That didn't fit into his timeline at all. He called the next ones that were still mostly fancy, but weren't 'have a dress code fancy'. One was closed for renovations, and the other was also booked up. Kylo was getting frustrated. He wanted a proper date, something impressive! He looked online to see if there were any shows or something coming to town. There was the summer fair that had just been set up, and that was about it. Kylo wanted to throw his phone across the room, but stopped himself. Destroying his phone wouldn't fix things.

 

They could always go to a different town, or drive to the nearest big city, but Kylo didn't want to go that far. He had found when they went to the beach that travelling tired him out. He didn't want to get there and already be exhausted just from a car ride.

 

He looked at the fair again, and sighed. It wasn't fancy at all, but it would probably be fun at least. He texted the information to Hux before he could talk himself out of it. He got a quick response:

 

_I'll get us the perfect outfits ;)_

 

Kylo smiled, as he felt a small bubble of excitement fill him. It looked like he was going to finally have his first, proper date.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date doesn't go quite as planned

The week passed, at once too fast, and too slow. Kylo felt nervous, and couldn't understand why. They'd had sex, and other...things...God, he needed to stop thinking about Hux's last punishment. It made him feel all hot, and bothered every time it popped into his head. He was too embarrassed to even mention that he liked having everything shaved, and had continued keeping himself bare. It reminded him of Hux's fingers on him, and the way he had stared so intently. Fuck, he was blushing again, and now he was wet.

 

Hux said he would give him his clothing for the date on the day of, and Kylo was dying to know what he had picked out. In the mean time he was working on his hair. He didn't want it in his face too much, so he had decided to pull it back, and sweep it off his neck. It was longer now, he noticed, and it made braiding the sides a bit easier. He then pulled them back, and twisted the rest of his hair into a messy sort of bun. He had practised doing his hair all week, and was pleased that this one looked the best. He used hairspray to keep it in place, along with a few hair pins, and when he was satisfied, he took a few quick selfies, to make sure he looked good from all angles. There was one hair out of place he noticed, and he tucked it back in. He nodded at his reflection in approval.

 

A soft knock at the bedroom door startled him, and he quickly walked over to answer. There was only a box – beautifully wrapped – with a tag on it. Kylo picked it up, and brought it into the room. He read the tag.

 

_I hope you like what I picked for you._

_A. Hux_

 

It was his outfit. Kylo's stomach fluttered with excitement, and nerves, as he unwrapped the box, folding the paper as neatly as he could, and placing it aside. He lifted the lid off, and saw his outfit for the evening.

 

There was a beautiful, expensive black suit inside, wrapped in tissue paper, along with a crisp, white shirt, a dark red vest, and a black tie. There were black cuff links in a smaller package within, as well as some black socks, and beneath it all was another box. Kylo frowned, and pulled it out, wondering what it could be. He opened it, and inside was more tissue paper, and another note.

 

_I look forward to taking these off after._

 

Kylo wasn't sure what that meant, so he unwrapped whatever it was, and wondered if it was too late to back out of their date. Inside was a crotch-less pair of panties that he was fairly certain served absolutely no purpose whatsoever. It was the same colour as the vest he noticed too. Heat bloomed in his cheeks, and he was very tempted to just wear regular underwear, when he remembered the note – Hux wanted to take them off him after their date. His body thrummed with arousal, even as the thought of wearing them out made him feel embarrassed.

 

He took off his robe, and slipped them on. There was lace that was holding them up on his hips, the material slightly scratchier than what he was used to, and making him want to squirm. His cock was just hanging out, and he could feel the air on his shaved cunt. He noticed his ass was also bare, and that the lace sort of cupped the bottom of it, and went underneath down the sides of his cunt, and up and around his cock. He felt obscene in them, and he was getting wet, as his cock stirred with interest. There was no way he would survive an entire date with them on.

 

He looked at Hux's note again, and grit his teeth. If Hux wanted to see him in them, then he'd do it. He slid the lovely dress pants on top, and had to stop himself from moaning when they brushed over his exposed cock, and ass. By the time he had them on, he was ready to scream, he was so distracted. The feeling of the lace, and the soft pants was going to drive him mad, and if he didn't get himself under control he'd be leaving the house with a hard dick, and a wet patch in his crotch. He pulled on the dress shirt, and tucked it into the pants, and then put on the vest – he'd need help with the cuff links...and the tie. Despite his school having a uniform with a tie, he had never actually gotten good at tying it. He picked up the suite jacket, threw on the pair of socks, and walked out of the bedroom. As soon as he opened the door, he saw a pair of shiny, black shoes, which he put on. It took him a few tries with his fingers shaking more than usual. He stood up, and adjusted himself, and straightened his clothes.

 

Kylo heard Hux's shoes clicking on the hardwood floor, and he looked up to glare at him for the underwear, only to get caught with his mouth hanging open. Hux looked amazing. His hair was, as always, perfectly styled, though with a bit more flair than usual. His own suit fit him like a glove, and was probably tailor made. He looked so fancy, and put together, and all Kylo could think about was how he wanted Hux to tear of Kylo's suit and fuck him while he wore the lacy underwear. Hux could leave his suit on.

 

“You look incredible,” Kylo said, before he could stop himself.

 

Hux let out a small, startled laugh.

 

“What can I say, I have excellent taste,” he said, walking up to Kylo with a hungry look in his eyes. Kylo shivered, and wished that Hux would devour him right then and there, but he had asked for a date, and he was going to go, and enjoy it. He held out the cuff links, and tie for Hux to help him with. He was much too close as he fixed Kylo's outfit, and between the feeling of his dress pants rubbing against his exposed nether region, and Hux's rich scent, Kylo was on the verge of losing his mind.

 

“Shall we?” Kylo squeaked. He cleared his throat, and tried a gain.

 

“I hope you don't mind,” said Hux. “But I've taken the liberty to arrange for transportation for us. The fair is usually so crowded for parking, and I figured 'why not go in style', hmm?” he said as he opened the front door. Outside in the driveway was a limousine, with a driver waiting for them. He opened the door to the back, and Hux climbed in, and then offered a hand to Kylo.

 

It felt like some sort of fairy-tale dream. At least it did until the door was closed, and Hux pulled Kylo into his lap.

 

“Are you wearing everything I got for you?” he asked, and he gave Kylo's ass a light squeeze. It made Kylo buck forward, and he was sure that Hux could feel how aroused he was. One hand snaked between them, and Hux gave Kylo's cock a rough rub through the fabric of his pants.

 

“It would seem that you are,” Hux said with a teasing voice.

 

“Hux,” he whined, his hips rutting forward into his touch. He didn't want to come in the back of a limo on the way to their first date, and at the same time he felt so horribly worked up, he wasn't sure he'd be able to leave the vehicle if he didn't do something. Hux really wasn't playing fair either. Hux slid his hand just a bit lower, and rubbed against the wet heat of Kylo's cunt.

 

“Ah!” Kylo cried out.

 

“I look forward to taking you apart later,” Hux whispered against Kylo's ear, his warm breath sending shivers of want through him. It wasn't helping that he was only a few days off from his heat, and his body was already thrumming with the desire to be fucked, and bred until he couldn't remember his own name.

 

“You're a terrible tease,” Kylo panted against Hux's mouth, before pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. “And if we don't stop, I'm going to need a change of clothes before we get there,” Kylo added as he pulled away.

 

Hux huffed, but allowed Kylo to climb off of him. By the time they got to the fair, Kylo had managed to calm down a bit, but still felt like it was obvious he didn't have proper underwear on. He could feel the trousers rising up into him, and he kept having to tug them back down so as to avoid being too conspicuous with how aroused he still was.

 

The fair was busy, and bright, and full of people. Kylo hadn't been to the fair since he was a child, and it was somehow exciting, even if he felt ridiculously over dressed. He took Hux's hand and led him into the crowd. The scent of food, and the bright lights were almost overwhelming, but not as much as the scents of all the people there. He could tell that there were a lot of alphas there, and it was making him uncomfortable. He found himself getting closer, and closer to Hux in an attempt to not touch anyone.

 

“This was a mistake,” he said quietly to himself, his breathing heavy. He was having a panic attack.

 

Hux was there in an instant, holding him from behind, and then dragging Kylo behind a booth. He took Kylo's face in his hands, and waited until he was looking at him.

 

“How would you like to proceed?” he asked.

 

Kylo could feel his love for Hux growing in that moment, and it calmed him.

 

“I want to have a nice evening with you, and have a great date, and then go home and have you fuck me until I've forgotten my own name,” he admitted. Hux's mouth twitched into an amused smile. Kylo blushed as his words caught up with him – there was something wrong with his mouth.

 

“I think that all of that can still happen, don't you?” Hux asked. He took Kylo's hand, and led them into the park where the fair was set up. They walked around for a bit, and once Kylo was feeling calmer, they were able to get some food from one of the stands.

 

“Come on,” Hux said. He led them through the crowd, and up to the ferris wheel. He talked to the operator, and handed him something, and then got a seat for them to share.

 

The wheel went round, slowly moving them backwards, and up. When they reached the top, it froze, and Kylo clung to Hux as the seat moved back and forth for a minute.

 

“Don't worry, we'll only be up here for a few minutes,” Hux said. “But look,” he said, pointing outward. Kylo followed his finger, and gasped. The early night sky was a beautiful backdrop to the glow of the town. He could see all of the lights that were still on, and they seemed to sparkle like a million stars. The air didn't smell of other alphas up there either, and the only scent that was left was Hux.

 

“You really are too sweet,” Kylo said, kissing Hux on the cheek.

 

As the ferris wheel came down, Kylo felt a strong punch of arousal hit him low in the gut, and a wave of warmth washed over him. He knew something was wrong. He grabbed Hux's arm, and started pulling them out of the crowd.

 

“Is something wrong?” Hux asked, as Kylo practically ran them away from the crowd.

 

“My heat -” Kylo said, panting.

 

Hux pulled them to a stop, and held Kylo close to him, smelling his neck. When he pulled back, Kylo knew that he had been right – his heat had come early. Hux's pupils were huge, and he had that hungry look in his eyes again.

 

“We need somewhere we can be safe,” Hux said, now the one pulling Kylo along.

 

“Where can we go?” Kylo asked, his arousal slowing him down. They didn't have too many options.

 

“Hux, I want to go home,” he said as he was forced to stop moving so he could breath. Hux frowned for a moment, pulled out his phone and talked in a rushed whisper, and a minute later the limo was back to pick them up.

 

The driver didn't get out this time, as Hux just opened the door, shoved Kylo inside, and climbed in after him. He didn't even have a second to figure out what was happening before his clothes were being removed.

 

“We need – ah!” he cried out as Hux popped the buttons on Kylo's shirt, and bit down on the bond mark.

 

“We'll be home soon,” Hux said, as he started working on Kylo's pants.

 

“We should -” Kylo tried again, only to end the sentence with a garbled moan. He was done trying to wait, and started to claw at Hux's pants, fighting with the closure. Hux batted his hands away, pushed Kylo onto his back, and removed what was left of his clothing, until all that was left was the lacy underwear, and his unbuttoned shirt. Kylo was too aroused to even be embarrassed anymore, and spread his legs, fingering himself to try and ease some of the heat.

 

Hux looked down at him, and gave a wicked grin.

 

“You've been shaving,” he said.

 

“Hurry, hurry, hurry,” Kylo chanted, watching as Hux unzipped his own pants, and pulled out his cock. He moved Kylo's hand away, and pushed into his soaking wet cunt.

 

Kylo cried out in sweet, agonizing bliss as Hux began thrusting into him with quick, hard snaps of his hips. He couldn't stop his breathy moaning, and bit down on his hand to silence himself a bit. He could smell himself on his fingers, and it was driving him higher into his heat.

 

Kylo was falling apart, as Hux brought him closer to orgasm. He grabbed his cock, and began rubbing it, the sparks of pleasure making him whine with need. He arched his back, and scratched at his chest, the tiny bit of pain heightening the already intense sensations he was feeling. It wasn't enough though. He wanted Hux's knot – something he had yet to feel even in his first heat. With that mission in mind, he decided that he was going to make Hux fall apart too.

 

“You going to breed me?” Kylo whimpered. “Gonna fill me up, and knot me?”

 

Hux paused for a moment, and looked at him with such burning intensity that Kylo thought he might melt.

 

“The second we are home, I am going to have you screaming,” Hux growled.

 

The car pulled to a stop, and Hux paused long enough to toss a huge wad of cash on the seat, pick up Kylo, and get them past the front door in nothing more than his open shirt, and the lacy underwear that hid nothing. The door slammed shut behind them, and Hux was on Kylo again in an instant.

 

Kylo spread his legs, to give Hux more room, and worked at pulling off Hux's jacket. He wanted them to both be naked this time. He ended up just popping all the buttons off, as he tore at Hux's shirt, and they went flying across the room.

 

“I liked that shirt,” Hux huffed, even as he manoeuvred Kylo into a better position.

 

“More naked, less talk,” Kylo said, before nipping at Hux's exposed skin.

 

Hux held Kylo's legs, and pulled him towards himself in one sharp motion.

 

“I love it when you man handle me,” Kylo panted, lying back to be devoured.

 

Hux's cock slid into Kylo, and they both groaned.

 

“Want my knot?” he asked, slowly thrusting in and out of Kylo. “Want me to fill you up, and get you pregnant?” Hux teased, before thrusting in hard once, teasing Kylo as he stilled inside him. “Get you all big, and round with a child?” he asked. He licked over the bond mark, and Kylo bucked up, wailing at the sensation.

 

“Yes!” he cried, clawing at Hux's back, trying to get him closer. Hux just held himself up, tantalizingly close, as he rolled his hips forward once more, and then stopped again.

 

“Tell me exactly what you want,” Hux said, as he teased Kylo's stiff cock with one hand.

 

“I- fuck,” Kylo swore. He didn't want to say it again, but then he remembered that he wanted Hux to fall apart too. He wrapped his legs around Hux's waist, and pulled him in as hard as he could, gasping at how good it felt.

 

“I want you to fuck me until I scream, and make me come on your knot! I want you to fill me up with your cum, until I can't take it anymore,” he moaned, moving his hips to meet each of Hux's now shallow thrusts. “I want you to breed me, and tell me what a good boy I am,” he cried.

 

Hux slowed his pace a bit, until it was just a slow torturous slide, in and out. Kylo whined in the back of his throat, wanting so much more. He urged him on with his legs, but he wouldn't go faster.

 

“Tell me more,” Hux whispered.

 

Kylo let every filthy thought he had ever had about Hux and himself flood from his mouth.

 

“I want to get pregnant, and wear a collar with your name on it, and when I'm all heavy, and big with our child, I want you to parade me around with a chain, so everyone know that I'm yours,” he panted. He had to look away, the words almost too embarrassing for him to admit. These thoughts were usually too much just in his head, and saying them out loud was the best kind of torture.

 

“Fuck,” Hux cursed softly. “What else?” he asked.

 

“I- I want you to tell me what a slut I am, how needy for your hard cock I am...how I should be punished for asking for so much,” he said, whimpering as the words left him. “Tell me how greedy I am,” he said.

 

Hux's hips were moving faster again, and Kylo could see how hard his arms were straining to keep him steady. He realized that he was turning Hux on, this time on purpose. That knowledge was enough to drive him wild with desire.

 

“I want you to use my mouth as a fuck hole again, like I'm nothing more than your personal sex toy. I want to feel like my body was made only to hold your cock,” he wailed, as Hux started thrusting hard.

 

Hux finally leaned into Kylo, lips right next to his ear.

 

“I'm going to knock you up, and bounce you on my knot until it's the only thing you can think of. Then, if you've been good, I might just spank you, to train that slutty body of yours into not being so damn greedy. And when that's done, I'll fuck you again, just because I know how much you need to be fucked,” Hux said, voice harsh with arousal.

 

Kylo's body was on fire, and he could feel it – finally- Hux's knot filling out. He wondered if Hux had been holding back during his last heat or if he had just been so out of it that he hadn't noticed his knot.

Kylo keened as it stretched his cunt open even further, and he felt like he might break from how amazing it felt.

 

Hux was shaking slightly, and Kylo rutted against the growing knot, trying to take as much of it in as he could.

 

“You really are a greedy slut,” Hux told him, as his knot filled out, and they were tied. Hux picked him up, much like during Kylo's first heat, so that Kylo was sitting in Hux's lap.

 

“Move,” he grit out. Kylo didn't waste any time obeying, and used his legs to rise as much as he could before gravity pulled him down, pushing the knot just that much deeper. It burned in the best way, and Kylo was crying with how badly he'd wanted that. It still wasn't enough to come yet. He moved his hair that had come undone off his neck as he bounced on Hux's knot, his back arching as he drew closer.

 

“I want you to claim me again,” he begged.

 

He felt Hux's warm lips against his skin, and then teeth sinking into the bond mark. Kylo screamed, his orgasm torn from him, as Hux came inside him. He held Hux's head in place, keeping his mouth on the bond mark. Aftershocks of pure ecstasy rushed through his body, and his cunt pulsed and twitched with the desire to come again. Despite how much they were both shaking, Hux picked up Kylo, and stood up on wobbling legs, and walked them to their bedroom, where he lay them both down on the bed. They were still tied together, and would be for a while. Hux pet Kylo's hair, and rubbed his back as they slowly came down.

 

Kylo shrugged out of his shirt, but left the underwear. He kind of liked how the lace was making him feel, that little bit of sensation almost too much to handle. Hux kicked his pants the rest of the way off, along with his socks and shoes, each movements causing his knot to twitch inside Kylo. They lay there together, just breathing each other in.

 

“Collars do it for you, huh?” Hux said after a while.

 

Now that he had calmed down a bit, every word Kylo had said came flooding back in, and he blushed from the top of his head down to his toes.

 

“In a purely theoretical sense,” he said, trying to hide how much the thought aroused him. Hux's knot was slowly going down, and Kylo wiggled about to see if it would come loose. All it did was pull at his cunt, making him groan with pleasure. His body was getting hot again, and his mind was slowly losing itself to his heat. He wrapped himself around Hux, and let his scent carry him away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets some good news, some more good news...sort of...and an invite to a costume party

Kylo hated waiting. It had been three weeks since his heat, and he was too anxious to wait any longer. He had snuck out to the nearest convenience store while Hux was shopping for groceries, and picked up a pregnancy test. Once he was home, he peed on the little stick thingy, and was now having to wait again.

 

He paced back and forth in the powder room. He felt like he would shake apart with nervous energy as he kept glancing at the timer. The only thing that was keeping him calm was the fact that he'd had a second heat, and that meant he wasn't pregnant from Jordan. It was a small mercy, but one he very much appreciated. The real question now was whether or not Hux had gotten him pregnant during his heat this time.

 

Kylo knew that the chances were slim due to the damage to his body, and he wasn't even sure if he was ready to have a child, and yet...he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of hope. His phone beeped, announcing that the test was ready. Kylo wasn't sure how ready he was, but he picked it up, and looked.

 

_Pregnant_

_2-3 weeks_

 

Kylo felt his heart beating in his chest. He was pregnant. He was _pregnant_! He needed to tell Hux, and his mom, and Wendy, and – He stopped for a moment. What if Hux wasn't ready to be a parent? He had said that Kylo should think about it. What if that meant he didn't want kids yet? No, it was fine...Hux would have said that he didn't want kids.

 

Kylo let out a nervous laugh. He needed to find an awesome way to tell Hux. He didn't want to just shove the stick at him, he wanted to do something big, something that matched the excitement of the results. Obviously Hux needed to be the first to know, so he'd have to plan this on his own.

 

Maybe he could make them dinner? That wasn't terribly special, but it would be nice. Maybe he could...do something...Kylo sighed. His brain was too excited to come up with something creative. There wasn't exactly a rush, but he wanted Hux to know now. Sighing again, he hid the test results in a rarely used draw, in their even more rarely used powder room, and decided to give himself a day or two to think about it. Hux would be home soon with groceries, and he didn't want to be grinning like an idiot when he got there.

 

Kylo jumped when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, and wasn't sure if he was happy, or afraid that it was his mother.

 

“Hey Mom,” Kylo said, answering the phone. He would try to keep the conversation short. He didn't think Hux wanted him talking too much with his parents anymore.

 

“Hi sweetie,” she said. She sounded tired, and it made Kylo wonder if something was wrong. “I just called to check up on you,” she said. “I'm sorry our dinner didn't work out, what with my work, and your heat being around that time,” she said, sighing.

 

“Is everything okay, Mom? You sound kind of upset,” he said.

 

“We just found the body of a kid who went to your school. He'd been missing for a while, and I had hoped – well, it doesn't matter now. I shouldn't even be talking about this,” she said.

 

A kid from his school? He hoped it wasn't someone he'd been friends with.

 

“Who – I mean, I know you aren't supposed to, but who am I going to tell?” he said. He only had Hux to talk to most days.

 

“Kylo, you know I can't divulge that sort of information,” she said. He could feel that her heart wasn't in it though, so he pressed.

 

“Mom, I'm going to find out eventually. I'd rather hear it from you,” he said.

 

She sighed again, and he could tell that he had won.

 

“Did you know Jordan Cooper?” she asked.

 

Kylo's blood ran cold. Oh, he knew Jordan, and he couldn't say that he was terribly sad that he was dead. He wanted to feel guilty about feeling relieved, but he couldn't bring himself to.

 

“I uh, served detention with him once. How did he die?” he asked.

 

“Oh sweetheart, I...it's so gruesome,” she said.

 

“Mom, I can handle it,” he told her, trying to keep his tone light. After all, it didn't matter, did it?

 

“He was buried alive. He tried to claw his way out of the box he was in, and we found vials of some sort of drug in there. He had scratched himself all to hell too...they think he might have been hallucinating. The bottles looked like some sort of poison I think I feel like I've seen them before, but can't quite place where just yet,” she explained. “I'm actually surprised it took us so long to find him, considering he was buried in his own backyard,” she said, and he could hear her frustration.

 

“Do you have any leads yet?” he asked. He didn't want her to know about what had happened, and he knew that there would be traces of him and Hux at the crime scene. His stomach flipped as he realized they may have been some of the last people to have seen him alive. He wondered what they found in his basement. He wondered if Hux had anything to do with it.

 

“No. We also found the bodies of several missing omegas there too. I don't know if they're connected, but I'm sure there's something there. We found a lot of drugs in his house, and blood in the basement. We're going to have a lot of testing to do. We probably won't have the results for a few weeks, though I'm pushing for them to be sped up. I mean my god, a teenager was murdered!” she snapped.

 

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked, though his mind was racing about how he would explain everything if she found his DNA there. She would probably accuse Hux if there was even a speck of evidence against him.

 

“Yeah, I just...I can't help thinking 'what if that had been my son'. I haven't seen you in almost two months, and I know that alpha of yours -” she started.

 

Kylo sighed. He didn't want to discuss this now. His mind was still reeling from the fact that Jordan was dead, and he didn't have the patience to listen to her putting Hux down.

 

“Maybe the reason he doesn't want us to visit is because you're always saying mean things about him?” Kylo suggested.

 

“That's not what I'm -” she started, trying to defend herself.

 

Kylo sighed again. He was done with this conversation. He was too stressed out about his mother's new case to pretend that he was okay with what she was saying about Hux.

 

“Look, I've got to go. My mate will be home soon, and I – never mind. I love you, but I won't listen to you put him down,” he said. He hung up before she could reply.

 

He felt a pang of guilt, but then he remembered -  _Jordan was dead.._

 

He heard the front door open, and his good news was forgotten in the midst of what his mom had told him. He ran to the front door to greet Hux, and help him bring in groceries.

 

“Jordan Cooper's body was found. He was buried alive,” Kylo blurted out. He had meant to say 'hi dear, how was grocery shopping?'. 

 

Hux paused for a moment. He looked startled, but quickly schooled his features.

 

“Well, I can't say as I'm sad about that, only that I didn't get to do it myself,” he said. Kylo nodded in agreement, and was relieved that Hux had denied it. He didn't actually think he was responsible for the murder, but it still eased something in him.

 

“What if they find out we were there, though?” Kylo asked. Fear was clawing at his mind. He didn't want to talk about what had happened there.

 

“Then we explain what happened, as best as we can, and hope that your mother's hatred for me isn't enough to blind her to the truth,” he said.

 

Kylo nodded, but couldn't shake his worry. He also wanted to defend his mother, but he wasn't actually convinced that he was wrong about that. She really hated Hux.

 

“Who do you think killed him?” he asked instead.

 

Hux stopped for a moment, and contemplated the question.

 

“Most likely someone who was missing one of the omegas he murdered,” he said.

 

That made sense. Kylo wasn't upset about Jordan being dead. He deserved a slow, and painful death, and that was what he got. He just hoped that they wouldn't be implicated in it.

 

Once the groceries were all put away, Hux excused himself to make a phone call. There was a hard knock at the door, and Kylo looked at the screen to see that it was Phasma. He opened the door, smiling. He hadn't seen her since that day he had gone to school to give Hux his lunch.

 

“Phasma! What brings you all the way out here?” he asked.

 

She held out an envelope, which Kylo took from her.

 

“I'm having an end of school party, and I want you and Hux to be there,” she said. “It's a costume party, so make sure you dress up,” she added.

 

“Did you want to come in for a minute?” he asked.

 

“I would love to, but sadly I have more of these things to deliver,” she said. 

 

“When is it?” Kylo asked, but she was already halfway to the sidewalk again.

 

“It's this Saturday!” she called out as she walked down the front lawn.

 

Kylo closed the door, shaking his head. He kind of missed Phasma, and was glad that he was invited to this party too. The real question was whether or not Hux would want to go.

 

“Was that Phasma?” Hux called, coming back into the room.

 

“Oh, yeah, she invited us to a party to celebrate school being over,” he explained, handing the invitation over.

 

“It's amazing that she thinks I would be interested in that,” Hux said, not even opening the invitation.

 

“She also said it was a costume party,” Kylo tried, hoping that would entice Hux.

 

“Even more reason not to go then,” Hux said.

 

Kylo was desperate to go, to socialize, and be around more people their age. He loved Hux, but being in the house so much, and only seeing him was starting to make him a little stressed out.

 

“You can dress me up in something sexy,” Kylo offered. “And then fuck me in it when we get home after,” he added, praying it would be enough.

 

Hux considered that, and a wicked smile spread across his face.

 

“Hmm, since you put it like that, then yes, we're going. No complaining about the costume though,” he said.

 

Kylo wasn't sure if he was terrified of that smile, or excited by it. Maybe he could even tell Hux the exciting news after! Or would that be weird? 'Hey honey, did you enjoy the party? Oh, and by the way, I'm pregnant!'. Yeah, maybe not...he'd think of something else. Now all he had to do was remember not to drink the almost definitely spiked punch, and he'd have a great time.

 

______________

 

Saturday night came around, and Kylo was waiting again, this time for Hux to show up with his costume. The party wasn't for another hour or so, but he remembered the last time Hux had picked clothes for him, and he felt nervous. What had he gotten himself into this time?

 

Hux had told him to shave all of his hair off, save for his head and eyebrows. It had taken him quite a while, and now he couldn't stop rubbing his smooth legs together. He was sitting naked on the bed, just letting them slide against each other. He felt strangely aroused by having no hair on his body, and if Hux hadn't forbidden masturbation, he would have been doing just that. He eventually let his legs fall away from each other, and got up. 

 

Kylo was going to go put his robe on, when he caught his reflection in the mirror. He was completely bare, and he could see every inch of his skin now, except his head. The urge to cover himself was pretty strong, but he forced himself to look. He ran his fingers down his chest, and over his smooth skin. He felt kind of sexy, and it was exciting him.

 

The door open, and he pulled his hands away from his body like it had burned him. Hux had a knowing smirk on his face, and it made Kylo blush. Apparently he wasn't as subtle as he'd hoped.

 

“My, you do look heavenly, all hairless, and aroused,” Hux said, coming up behind Kylo. He wrapped one arm around Kylo's chest, while the other found his wet cunt. He knew he had been excited, but he hadn't realized how much until Hux pulled his fingers away, the tips absolutely covered with the wetness of Kylo's arousal.

 

“I was going to offer you a hand, but I think I'd rather watch today,” Hux said softly, pressing a kiss to Kylo's throat.

 

Kylo let out a whimper as Hux took his hand in his, and guided his fingers to his twitching cunt. He could feel how wet he was, and allowed himself to explore for a moment, before finally easing his fingers inside himself. He gasped, one hand slamming into the mirror, as his legs shook, and he had to hold himself upright. Hux was still holding on to him, and playing with Kylo's nipples.

 

“Remind me to pierce these,” Hux said, flicking one nipple, and then the other. “And maybe this too,” he added, stroking Kylo's hard cock. “We can chain them up again,” he added, his tone teasing.

 

Kylo let out a loud whine at the thought. The idea of Hux gently holding his cock, and piercing it was almost too much to handle. Kylo's fingers moved faster inside himself, and Hux held him up, and put Kylo's other hand where his had been a moment ago on Kylo's cock.

 

“Show me what you like,” Hux whispered.

 

Kylo bucked his hips up, Hux's soft voice making him ache. He started to move faster, teasing the head of his cock, while his finger thrust in and out of him. It wasn't nearly as good as Hux's cock. He looked up, and gasped when he saw his reflection. His face was red, and his eyelids were heavy with desire, his mouth open, and panting. He could see himself as he worked over his cock, not a single hair blocking his view. He watched in fascination as his own fingers went in and out of his cunt. He locked eyes with Hux's reflection, and he could see the hunger there, and it made Kylo shake with need.

 

“I need you to spank me,” he panted. “Or bite me, or something.”

 

Hux grinned, and gave a sharp smack to the side of Kylo's ass, the shock of pain making him cry out, even as his arousal grew higher. Hux massaged his ass cheek for a moment, before smacking it again.

 

“Better?” he asked.

 

“Yes-Ah!” Kylo cried out, as Hux gave a particularly hard slap to his ass. It wasn't quite right enough however, and he wanted more still.

 

Kylo let go of his cock, and grabbed one of Hux's hands, slipping his fingers into his mouth so he could suck on them. Hux seemed surprised, but not opposed as he slid his fingers over Kylo's tongue, fucking his mouth with them. Kylo moaned around the digits, unable to do anything else, and went back to masturbating for Hux.

 

“Like having things in your mouth?” Hux asked, knowing he couldn't answer. “Hmm, my little slut?” Hux said.

 

Kylo sucked on Hux's fingers harder, as he pumped his cock harder too.

 

“Did you want me to fuck your mouth? Use you like the fuck toy you are?” Hux said. “Or do you just like having all of your holes filled? Should I be fucking that pretty ass of yours too?”

 

Kylo was so close, he could feel it. He nodded his head as best he could, not even sure which statement he was agreeing with.

 

“Such a greedy thing you are,” Hux murmured. “Are you going to come for me?” he asked. “Are you going to finger that gorgeous cunt, while stroking your huge omega cock until you go mad with lust?” he asked. Kylo let out a loud, desperate whine.

 

“Make yourself come,” he said, his fingers still working inside Kylo's mouth. “Show me what an obedient slut you are, and come for me now,” he said.

 

Hearing Hux's soft voice saying such things to him was enough to send him careening over the edge. He felt his cunt tighten up on his fingers as he came, screaming around Hux's fingers that were still fucking his mouth. He desperately sucked on those fingers as his body shook with release, his toes curling against the floor, and making him wobble. His chest was heaving, and he pressed against the mirror, and lowered himself to the floor. It took him a moment before he was able to speak again.

 

“I think,” he said, voice hoarse. “That you may be trying to kill me with orgasms,” he said, laughing. “Fuck, I don't know how you take me apart so easily,” he added.

 

“I know you, and it's a fun challenge,” Hux said. “Now, let's get you cleaned up, and dressed.”

 

Kylo went to the bathroom, and washed himself off quickly with a cloth, and then came back to find Hux holding out a blindfold.

 

“I want you to be surprised,” Hux explained.

 

Kylo sighed, but put on the blindfold anyway. Hux led him to the bed, and had him sit down on the edge. He could hear Hux moving, but still jumped when he felt a touch on his leg. Hux lifted his left foot, and slid something on, up to his thighs, and then repeated it with the right foot. A few more things were put on him, including underwear of some kind, and...a belt? It was hard to tell without seeing it, or touching it. Then Hux slid something around his middle, and oh god, why was it getting so tight? He wanted to look to see what article of clothing could be restricting his breathing so much, but resisted the temptation. Whatever it was fell just short of his nipples. Hux placed something sticky over them instead, and there was an odd weight to it. Finally Hux did his hair, and pinned in something, or at least that's what it felt like, and then the blindfold was removed.

 

Kylo blinked, and tried to look around, but before he could, Hux had grabbed his face, and was applying makeup. He blinked too much while Hux did something to his eyes, and they had to start over. The second time worked though. He also got some lipstick, and some sort of powder on his face.

 

Hux stood back to admire his work.

 

“Yes, I'm happy with that,” Hux said, before stepping aside.

 

Kylo almost toppled over when he tried to stand. Hux had put him in shiny, black heels, with bows on them. He had never worn high heels before, and felt like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time. Hux held out his hand to help him stand, and walk over to the mirror.

 

He had to do a double take, as he barely recognized himself. He was wearing a sheer pair of striped thigh highs that accentuated his legs, held up by a garter belt. His 'underwear' was actually a pair of frilly bottoms that just barely covered him, and left him feeling indecent again. He had a skirt that only covered his butt, and a bit of his hips, and it was made of frills and feathers. Then there was the damn corset that was making breathing difficult, as it sucked in his waist, giving him an artificial sense of curves. He had no top, just straps coming off the corset, and little tasseled pasties covering his nipples. His hair was in an intricate looking up do, brought together by a small hat with a feather decoration, and to top it all off was the makeup. His lips were dark red, like most of the costume, and his eyes were lined with black, with a sort of smokey effect going on, and his skin looked paler, and softer than usual.

 

“I'm not leaving the house in this,” Kylo said.

 

Hux just smiled.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright y'all. This is the last chapter! It all came together, and here we are, at the end. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I have absolutely loved getting to interact with each and every one of you. I know there will probably be things y'all wanted to know, that I haven't fully answered in the story, so feel free to drop by in the comments with questions.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this last chapter!

“One more thing,” Hux said as they pulled up to Phasma's party. He was looking Kylo over before they knocked on the door. He went into one of his inner coat pockets, and pulled out a box. Inside was a black, leather collar with Property of A. HUX stamped into it, and a small, round embossed image of a rose next to Kylo's name. Kylo blushed as Hux fit it around his neck, the leather soft against his skin. He touched it briefly, and smiled.

 

“Perfect,” Hux said. “Now everyone will know that you belong to me,” he said.

 

“I would have thought that was obvious from the way he follows you around like a lost puppy,” Phasma said as she opened the door. “Are you coming in, or did you intend to stand on my doorstep all night staring into each others' eyes?” she teased.

 

Hux glowered at her, and pushed passed her into the house, and the party within. Kylo followed him, holding onto his hand as he tried not to wobble too much in the heels. There were so many people there, it was hard to move. He didn't even recognize half of them, and wondered if she had invited people from another school or something.

 

“Ugh, did she invite those idiots from Stanfield High?” Hux grumbled, as someone tossed a football right in front of their faces.

 

“Well there's way too many people for it to be just your graduating class,” Kylo said. “Is there water I could drink?” he yelled, as someone cranked up the music.

 

“Stay here, and I'll find you some,” Hux yelled back.

 

He watched as Hux was swallowed up by the crowd. Kylo was alone, the noise creating a bubble around him. He could feel eyes on him, and he regretted asking for a drink. One really tall alpha kept looking at him, and staring at his body. He whispered something to one of his buddies, and then wandered over to Kylo.

 

He wanted to run away, but with his luck he'd end up falling on his face. Instead he stood there and waited for the alpha to come closer. He took a look at Kylo's collar and sneered, but didn't say anything about it.

 

“Can I help you?” Kylo asked.

 

The alpha blinked at him, then turned on what was probably supposed to be a charming smile, but all it did was make Kylo anxious.

 

“What's a gorgeous thing like you doing with a boring loser like Hux?” he asked.

 

Kylo wanted to punch the man, and he also didn't want to get in a fight. It occurred to him at some point that excessive physical activity probably wasn't going to help his pregnancy. He clenched his fists at his side instead, and took a deep breath to calm himself.

 

“You mean my mate?” Kylo asked, tilting his head just enough to show off his bond mark. “He's getting me a drink,” he said.

 

The man blinked again, as if surprised that Kylo could actually talk – or maybe it was more that Kylo would dare to talk back to him. Either way he didn't like him.

 

“If there's nothing you need -” Kylo said, trying to turn away.

 

The man planted his hands on either side of Kylo's head, stopping him from going anywhere.

 

“Is that mark a part of your costume too? It's fake, right?” he said. “No one in their right mind would get a bond that young,” he continued.

 

Kylo could feel his hands shaking, now from fear rather than just the usual tremor. Where was Hux? He cast his eyes about, but couldn't see him. He locked eyes with Phasma instead, and he hoped that his fear was obvious to her, as the asshole in front of him seemed pretty oblivious. He had reached forward, and was trying to pull Kylo into him, and away from the wall.

 

She must have caught on to the situation, because she marched over like hell on heels, grabbed the man's arm, and twisted it behind his back until he was yelling.

 

“Alex, can't you see that you're making my friend here uncomfortable with your very much unwelcome advances?” she asked, as polite as could be. It was in stark contrast to the way he was screaming for her let go. “He's clearly in a bond, and doesn't want your attention. If you can't behave -”

 

Right then Hux showed up, two cups in hand. He put them on the floor.

 

“I'll handle this from here,” he said, voice soft as the music had stopped, and everyone had turned to watch. “You go enjoy your party, Phasma,” he added as he grabbed Alex by the throat, and dragged him outside. Kylo did his best to chase after them, and only lost his balance once.

 

Hux had Alex flat out on his back, lying on the driveway, and Hux had his booted foot crushing one of hands. Alex was screaming, and trying to pull his hand out, but it was no use.

 

“I might have let this slide if you hadn't touched my mate,” Hux said, as if discussing the weather. “But since you can't keep your hands to yourself, I think I might just have to break them, so you can learn to keep them still,” he continued, a sadistic smile spreading across his face. He ground his foot down, and there was a terrible sound that Kylo was pretty sure was the bones in Alex's hands breaking. Alex howled in pain, tears and snot running down his face.

 

Kylo kicked off his shoes, and ran at his mate, throwing his arms around him.

 

“Stop!” he begged. “He shouldn't have touched me, but this isn't right,” Kylo said, his voice shaking.

 

“Kylo,” Hux said, voice low, and vicious. “Let go of me.”

 

“No! I know you're angry, and upset, but you don't have to do this,” Kylo said, trying to reason with Hux.

 

“And what if he had taken it further, hmm? Would it be right then?” Hux demanded. “If I don't teach him that he's wrong to touch what isn't his, then he'll just keep doing it,” Hux said. “At what point do we say that it's enough? Before or after he assaults someone?

 

Kylo felt like he had been slapped. Would Alex have tried to attack him? Would he have taken no for an answer? Would Alex have stopped? He didn't know the answer but suddenly he wasn't so sure that Hux was wrong. Jordan certainly hadn't accepted 'no', and Kylo had no problem with him being dead. What was a few broken fingers in comparison? He slowly let go of Hux, and backed away.

 

He almost didn't hear the soft 'good boy' that Hux said. The words made him shiver, and push away any guilt he had. He watched as Hux broke Alex's other hand too. They left him lying on the driveway, puking from the pain, and crying. Kylo didn't know why, but he felt oddly satisfied.

 

“Phasma!” Hux called as they went back inside.

 

“Is he still alive?” she asked, holding a drink in one hand, and an attractive girl in the other. “Because I am not helping you hide the body,” she said, laughing.

 

“Of course,” Hux said. He'll need someone to drive him to the hospital however. Also, we're leaving,” he told her.

 

“What? But you just got here,” she said.

 

“I'm tired now, and I think Kylo would like to go home,” he explained. “Besides, I think my presence might be ruining the mood a bit,” he added.

 

It was true. Everyone was staring, and whispering. The light vibe of the party was no longer there. Phasma frowned.

 

“Fine, but we're having lunch tomorrow,” she told him.

 

“Yes, fine, come over whenever,” he said. He grabbed Kylo's hand, and walked them back to the car. They hadn't even gotten to be there for a full twenty minutes. Some party...

 

“I'm sorry,” Kylo said as they drove back home. “I shouldn't have interfered.”

 

“No, but I understand why you did. You have a soft heart” Hux said. “It's one of your many charming qualities, and I would be upset if you weren't like that,” he added.

 

Kylo had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself from grinning. Hux wasn't one to throw around compliments, and that had been surprisingly sweet. He toyed with the frills at the bottom of the corset to hide how squirmy it was making him feel.

 

“I wish I could change my outfit,” Kylo said, switching topics. “Because as fabulous as my costume is, it's also incredibly uncomfortable,” he explained.

 

Hux laughed.

 

“There's a change of clothes in the back seat,” he said.

 

“What? Why didn't you say so sooner?” he demanded.

 

Hux gave a small shrug. Kylo started taking off what he could in the small confines of the vehicle, which turned out to be not a whole lot. As they pulled up to the house, he had to stop.

 

There were three police cars in their driveway. Ice settled into the pit of Kylo's stomach.

 

“Hux- why are they here?” he asked, voice shaking with fear.

 

“Who knows,” Hux said, as he pulled to a stop.

 

There was only one officer outside, and the rest seemed to be inside. Kylo saw one passing by the front window. Was this about Jordan? The officer was heading towards their car, a gun drawn. Hux leaned over, and opened the glove compartment, and inside was a small hand gun.

 

“I'm going to get out. I want you to stay here, where it's safe. Do not use this unless you feel you have to,” he said. He then unbuckled his seat belt, and stepped out of the car, hands raised.

 

The officer smiled, and lowered his gun, saying something to Hux. Kylo couldn't hear, but it didn't do anything to calm him. He pushed himself into the back seat, and changed out of his costume as fast as he could, and into a soft pair of sweat pants, and a t-shirt.

 

Hux was walked into the house, and there was no way Kylo was staying put. He grabbed the gun, and got out of the car. He made his way to the front window, only to hear gun fire. He ran through the front door, and there was Hux, his hands up again, and that one officer facing down two others, with two already on the ground, bleeding. They were all shouting at each other to drop their weapons. Someone was coming around the corner, so Kylo raised his gun too.

 

“Officer Sinclair, what is the meaning of this?”

 

It was Kylo's mother. She was there, at their home, with police officers.

 

“Kylo? What – why are you holding a gun?” she demanded. “Who shot these men?”

 

Sinclair couldn't take his eyes off the other two officers, and Kylo was still aiming at her, his finger just above the trigger.

 

“What are you doing here?” he demanded in return, ignoring her questions altogether.

 

“Please, put the gun down, both of you,” she said. Her voice was calm, but Kylo could see the panic in her eyes. “We have a warrant to search the premises, and one for Armitage's arrest,” she said.

 

“Arrest for what?!” Kylo yelled.

 

“Jordan Cooper had the same drug in his system that Brendol Hux had in his when he died, just a lower dose. I realized that I had recognized the vial, from the previous investigation. We also found Hux's DNA on Mr. Cooper's body, and inside the box he was buried in. We have every reason to believe that he murdered both Jordan Cooper, and his father. Now please, put the gun down,” she pleaded.

 

“No! Jordan Cooper,” Kylo said, spitting out the name like it was poison. “Was a serial rapist, and a murderer. He killed those other omegas, and he would have killed me too, if Hux hadn't saved me!” he cried.

 

“What are you talking about?” she asked, taking one step forward.

 

“I'm talking about the time he kidnapped, and raped me, and drugged me, and ruined my body – and it wasn't you who rescued me – it wasn't the police either. It was him!” Kylo screamed, the horrible truth coming out at last. “My mate saved me! And I won't let you take him from me! I don't care if he killed Jordan, or his father, or whoever. They both deserved it, and I will protect him!” Kylo yelled, tears streaming down his face as he lost what was left of his composure.

 

“Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me?” she asked. “Why – didn't you trust me?”

 

She was crying too, and Kylo could feel his anger wavering.

 

“Trust you? How can I trust you when every time we speak you tell me how awful my mate is? How can I trust you when you threaten to tear us from each other? How can I trust you when you come into my home, and want to arrest him!” he yelled, his anger bubbling back up again. Every bit of hurt was coming to the surface now, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

 

“Kylo, put the gun down,” she said, as he raised it, his finger gripping tighter. “He's a murderer, and I can't change that – neither can you. Please, let me help you,” she tried.

 

“No! I love him! I'm going to have his child! You can't have him!” he snarled.

 

“What?” Hux said softly.

 

Kylo wanted to face him, but refused to look away from the guns being pointed at them. This wasn't how he wanted to tell him the news at all.

 

“I love you, you idiot. I found out this morning that I was pregnant, and I wanted to do something special to tell you, but here we are instead,” he said, as he began to sob. “Fuck! Why is everything falling apart?”

 

“Kylo, please, put the gun down,” his mother said, crying as she held out her hands to him.

 

Kylo was so tired, and he didn't know what to do, only that he refused to leave without Hux. Still, pointing a gun at his mother wasn't exactly a great plan. He slowly began to lower it, when he heard gun fire once more – a single shot. He looked down in horror, his fingers still twitching around the trigger – an involuntary response of his fucked up brain. He looked up, and his mother was falling to her knees, clutching her stomach.

 

“No!” he screamed. He tried to run froward, but Hux caught him, the officer who had been helping them screaming at them to run. The world went silent in his head, and all he could see was his mom still reaching out to him, even as she lay there bleeding.

 

“Let me go!” he screamed, punching Hux's arm that was holding him as he dragged Kylo out the door. “Mom!!” he cried, as he was shoved into the car. “God, why?!” he demanded, over and over. Everything had happened so fast! How had it all gone so wrong, in just a few seconds?

 

Hux drove away from the house – their home – and out onto the highway. He opened the glove compartment again, and pulled out a plastic bag. There were a bunch of passports, and a few cellphones. He picked one of the phones up and flipped it open, and dialed a number.

 

“Wendy?” Hux said.

 

Kylo turned to stare at him, wondering what Wendy had to do with this? They weren't going there, were they? The police would find them, he was sure of it.

 

“You need to get out. They know what I did, and it's only a matter of time until they trace the drug back to you,” he said. “We're running, so if I don't see you again, know that I appreciate everything you've done for not only me, but Kylo too,” he said. A moment later, he snapped the phone shut. He then dialed another number.

 

“Phasma, they know. I don't know if they'll figure out that you helped, but you might want to get the hell out of dodge. Sorry about lunch tomorrow,” he said, and then snapped the phone shut again.

 

Kylo couldn't stop crying. Why was this happening? Would his mom be alright? He had shot her! Oh god, he had _shot her_! He couldn't breath.

 

“Hey, stay with me,” Hux said, shaking him by the shoulder with one hand. 

 

Stay? Of course he would stay. He had nowhere else to go, and now he had helped his murderous husband escape the law, by shooting the district attorney, who also happened to be his mother! Why was she even there? Had she come to get Kylo out? Did she think he was in danger? Had he lost his fucking mind?! Why couldn't he stop crying?

 

“Come on now,” Hux said, petting Kylo's head. “We'll be alright,” he told him.

 

Hux started to hum softly when Kylo didn't respond for a long time. He couldn't stop shaking, as his body went into shock.

 

“What song is that?” Kylo asked, mumbling out the words.

 

“It's a song Wendy used to hum to me while she would fix up my back after my father had finished beating the shit out of me. It helped me to relax a bit back then, and still does now,” he said.

 

Oh.

 

“Did you kill your father, and Jordan?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Hux said, like it was the easiest thing in the world. “Honestly, they both needed to die, and I have no regrets about it whatsoever,” he said. He hadn't even paused before answering.

 

Kylo couldn't even say that he disagreed, though he wondered why Hux hadn't told him sooner. Maybe he thought he'd tell his mother. God, he hoped she was alright.

 

“Why me? Why did you choose me as your mate? Was it just being in the right place at the right time?” Kylo asked. He had too many questions, but since Hux seemed to be in a sharing mood, he figured he might as well get out as many as he could before he mood changed. “Or did you plan the whole thing?”

 

“Do you know how long I've known you were an omega?” Hux asked.

 

“Since I went into heat?” he said. 

 

“Since the day I became an alpha,” Hux said.

 

What? That made no sense! That was two years ago. There was no way he had known that long.

 

“You smell like cheap oatmeal cookies,” Hux continued.

 

Kylo didn't even know what that meant, but it distracted him from his other thoughts.

 

“I used to steal them when I was little, and eat them in secret. They're my favourite food, even after all these years,” Hux said. “You smell just like them.”

 

Kylo blushed as he stared at Hux's profile. 

 

“So what, you decided we were meant to be?” he asked.

 

“I suppose on some level it might seem that way. I had honestly never really noticed you much prior to that, other than as the nuisance you were. After I killed my father, your mother became very suspicious of me. I realized that I needed to have allies on the inside, and some leverage, in case she ever did find evidence. I paid off officers, had people destroy what little evidence they had to begin with, but she wouldn't relent. So I knew I needed some security – you,” he explained.

 

“Me?” Kylo asked, feeling numb. 

 

“Yes, I knew she would try to protect you, and if I threatened your safety she would back down. Of course I hadn't anticipated Jordan happening,” he said, voice angry, and bitter.

 

“Do you even like me?” Kylo asked suddenly. Why were they discussing this, when really, what he wanted to know was whether Hux had any feelings for him, or if he was just a pawn, and a safety net.

 

“I have grown to be rather fond of your existence,” Huxadmitted.

 

“What does that even mean?!” Kylo demanded.

 

Hux sighed, and ran a hand through his now messy hair.

 

“It means that I don't know if I even know what love is, but I do know that you're mine, and they can't have you, and if that's love, then so be it,” he said. “I've always viewed love as a weakness, and that hasn't changed. That being said, I refuse to give you up. Maybe it's the bond, or my own possessive nature. All I know is that you bring out the best, and worst in me,” he said.

 

His bond mate didn't know what love was? Except... Kylo knew Hux was capable of kindness, of being sweet. He had felt loved many times in their short relationship. Hux may not have recognized it, but Kylo did.

 

“You're an idiot,” Kylo said. “You've shown me love plenty of times. I don't need you to say it, or even acknowledge it,” he said. “Just stay by me forever.”

 

Hux pulled off to the side of the road suddenly, and when the car stopped he took Kylo's hand in his. They faced each other as best they could.

 

“Then I promise you, Kylo Ren, that I will never abandon you, or our child, and I will remain by your side until the day I die,” he said. 

 

Kylo stared at him for a moment. He wished they had rings or something. He had a thought though for a temporary one. He plucked a few hairs from his head, and tied the dark strands around Hux's finger.

 

“And I promise to always be by your side, and to continue loving you, until I die,” Kylo said.

 

They sat there in silence for a bit, Hux staring at the hair tied around his finger.

 

“I don't know where we're going yet,” he confessed.

 

“That's fine, so long as we're together,” Kylo said.

 

Hux pulled back onto the road, and they faced the fear of what the future might hold, together.

 

 

 


End file.
